Timey - Wimey Fairy Tales
by eternal seeker
Summary: What could happen, if Doctor with Donna were trapped in a magical world full of fairy tales and different characters, who probably should never meet... Would they finally find their happy endings? A young, prince is forced to a beneficial marriage. He cannot accept this fate and decide to escape, what turns out to be the beginning of the most exciting adventure in his whole life.
1. Chapter 1 (Donna & John)

Donna quietly came into John's chamber. He was pacing around the room with a real concern written on his face.

 _"Brother..."_

 _"Donna? I haven't heard you..."_

 _"I was worried about you... Are you alright?"_

 _"Am I alright? Does it need saying?! I am forced to marry a completely strange woman, just 'for the good of the Kingdom'. Why should it bother me?"_

 _"You are a prince and you know this alliance would really help us... maybe this princess isn't so bad?"_

 _"Donna, you know well most of these high - born ladies are self-centered, spoiled and terribly boring... they think only about new dresses or some stupid balls. I am quite sure this one is exactly the same."_

 _"But you have no choice now..."_

 _"I've never had a choice..."_

Donna knew he was right. What a terrible tradition with all these arranged marriages. Probably, the same future waited her. As soon as, some _'profitable candidate'_ appears on the horizon.

 _"I know... People should get married because of love, not an obligation..."_

 _"Donna... who would think of love now... Come on, we are still so young... there are so many books to read, places to see, adventures to live through..."_

 _"I am afraid the only adventure before you, dear Brother is to rule Gallifrey..."_

 _"Gallifrey and Torchwood after that union..."_

 _"Yeah... You won't do anything stupid, will you?"_

 _"How could I..."_

 _"John , it's late you need some sleep. Tomorrow we'll ride to the forest and talk about it, okay? Maybe will find some good way out..."_

 _"Sleep well, Sister."_

Donna left his chamber, really unsure if he didn't plan something. She knew her own brother very well, as they were always close to each other. He was so impulsive sometimes... After she dossed down for a long time could't fall asleep, watching the dark sky full of stars. John was right, he didn't want this life. In fact she didn't want it either. So many times, as a little girl, dreamed of being an ordinary girl, not highborn princess. Then she could see a world, meet so many people. But Donna was a princess and had duties. She can't change it... At least her dreams were filled with wonders, could be whoever she wanted to be, nothing was forbidden there... Unfortunately, early in the morning, loud knocking broke her away from this wonderland...

 _"Your highness... your highness..."_

 _"Come in."_

 _"I am so sorry to interrupt you, your highness..."_

 _"Is alright Clara... what happened?"_

 _"It's Prince John..."_

 _"What? What with John?"_

 _"He is gone, my princess..."_

Somehow, this news didn't even surprise her too much. Apparently, her brother decided to change his own fate...

 _"Clara, prepare my horse. And some lunch on the way. I don't know how long it can take..."_

 _"My princess, is it safe? You should have a big escort..."_

 _"It must be confidentially. If not... people could start talking and a real scandal would break out. When they find out the Price has escaped..."_

 _"Please, your highness, take at least ten best knights, who will protect you on the way..."_

 _"No. One man will be enough. And he's not a knight anymore. Send for Jack Harkness, surely he's drinking in some inn."_

 _"This rioter?! My princess, are you sure?"_

 _"He will be enough, trust me, Clara."_

 _"Your highness... please, be careful. The Realm needs you..."_

 _Donna was sure, with this man by her side, she will be safe. John trusted him_ _utterly, so he had to be worth it. She didn't know Jack too well, however heard a lot about his scandalous lifestyle. But in one matter everyone agreed: there was no better swordsman in the whole Kingdom. And he had some big 'mysterious' debt to pay John, so certainly take care of his sister. Anyway, Donna needed to prepare herself to ride. Who knows what can happen on their way..._

* * *

John was galloping on his favorite gray steed. With a wind in his hair, surrounded by endless greenery, inhaling a brisk smell of pine needles, realized, he hadn't felt so happy for a long long time. Freedom. Finally! Probably, sooner or later they will find him. He will be forced to this marriage one way or another. However, before that happens, could enjoy this time - his own little adventure... After a few hours of riding, decided to find some place for a layover. He found a small lea, fenced off with a dense wall of trees. Perfect.

"Stay here, Arthur. I'll bring some wood."

There's no need to tie his horse, who was very smart. If John told him to stay, could be sure he will obey. Prince delved into, between the trees. Finding a few branches shouldn't be difficult. Finally, they were in the forest.

Suddenly, heard barely audible swish. In the blink of an eye, somebody cling to his back. He felt strange coldness on his throat. A knife. Very sharp knife. Even through the thick layers of clothing, John could discern it was a woman, recognizing distinctive curves. She smelled prettily. Of conifer needles, some fresh flowers and wind.

 _"Don't you dare to even move, or you're dead."_

She whispered into his ear. Her nice voice, strangely contrasted with these words.

 _"Now, speak who are you and what are doing on my glade?! Quickly!"_

 _"I'm sorry but... could you please take THIS from my throat, first? Would be much easier. I won't hurt you, I promise."_

 _"Yeah, and why would I trust you?"_

 _"Because you still have an advantage over me. I am unarmed, my sword stayed with Arthur. You can check it yourself..."_

 _"Arthur? Who the hell is Arthur?"_

She was searching him through, what seemed much more enjoyable, than it should in his current position.

 _"Oh he's my horse. Very intelligent, I trained him myself."_

 _"Who names a horse like that? Anyway... tell me who you are and what are you doing here..."_

The woman loosened a grip, so John could finally see her. Dressed in a grey coat on her traveling clothes, she was lower than him with a long, wavy blonde hair. And really beautiful. There was no way in fail to notice this... For a moment, he just stared in silence. So very different from all these boring ladies, wearing ruffles or laces, constantly talking about the weather or their new gawns...

 _"Have you lost your tongue?"_

 _"Oooh sorry. My name is John. I didn't know this place belongs to you... Who are you milady?"_

 _"Milady?!"_

She burst into laugh.

 _"You should have already noticed I am not any milady. And this place doesn't belong to me. I just wanted to stay here tonight. However, you ruined my plans, this place isn't safe to me anymore..."_

 _"Are you in danger? I could be your escort..."_

 _"I do not need any escort. Can take care of myself, haven't you noticed yet? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I... I travel, and you? You still haven't told me who are you..."_

 _"Are you always so stubborn?"_

 _"Well, yeah..."_

Hardly visible smile appeared on her face. She approached the horse gently stroking his neck. To John's surprise, usually distrustful palfrey welcomed her touch with a pleasure.

 _"You have a beautiful horse. Still can't understand why you called him like that.."_

 _"Arthur is a very good name for a horse, right?"_

 _"Well.. nooo? Whatever, if you must know I am looking for somebody."_

 _"And your name is...?"_

 _"You won't let go, will you?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Here, I am known as Bad Wolf."_

 _"A Bad Wolf? Sounds dangerous."_

He joked.

 _"Not without a reason."_

 _"Anyway, surely you need some company and help on the way..."_

 _"I've told you, don't need any company. But..."_

She looked at him with a slight smile, adding:

 _"... I need your horse. Sorry, John. I'm running out of time..."_

And before, he could even blink, she jumped on Arthur's back, who like just waiting for her, neighted happily and burst into gallop.

 _"WAIT! You cannot just... You didn't even tell me your real name..."_

But he was already losing their sight, as they vanished in the dark forest. John had to find them. He wanted his horse back. And this woman 'Bad Wolf'... so pretty and so dangerous. A true misery... The misery, he really needed to solve...


	2. Chapter 2 (Donna)

They were en route almost 2 days. 2 days and still nothing. As though, John vanished into thin air. Donna, already started to worry, being aware that, if Prince won't be found soon, the whole Kingdom can have big troubles. She would never admit it - even to herself, but really enjoyed this journey. Jack turned out to be a great companion, constantly entertaining her, telling funny stories from his past. (Though some of them, made Princess blush...). Moreover, apparently knew these woods very well, leading her like a veritable guide. Of course, he was also much too talkative sometimes and in fact a little too cheeky, considering Donna's royal provenance. However, she liked it. Finally, could talk to somebody without whole this mannerism, fake smiles or complements. At the very beginning, convinced Jack to call her Princess or just Donna. She just couldn't stand "Your highness" anymore. So far, he didn't want to avow why had been deprived of the knight dignity or what debt to John he had. She noticed they had to gone through a lot together and know each other very good. But, despite his assurance, apparently didn't know where Donna's brother really had gone. So after few more hours of useless searching, finally asked:

 _"Jack, are you sure John had chosen this way?"_

 _"Well... I was very sure, however now, start to doubt it... Something must have happened. Something, what brought him over to change the way..."_

 _"You mean something bad?"_

 _"I would rather say, something... exciting. You know John well, my Princess... He had always dreamed about seeing the world, wanted to experience wonderful adventures. He is also, forgive me honesty, a little fanciful and surely very spontaneous."_

Looking at her with a smirk he added:

 _"Apparently it's an inherited trait in your family..."_

 _"Oooy! Watch out! Still you are talking to your Princess... you know I could convince you to beheading for that, don't you?"_

She couldn't hide amusement. Obviously, Jack realized Donna could never do anything like that. Abuse the power to hurt people, was the last one thing she would do, same as John.

 _"My life is in your hands, your highness..."_

 _"Jaaack! I've told you not to call me like that... you really want to loose your head?"_

The grin on his face only became wider. Donna, had to admit, her companion was truly handsome...

 _"Anyway, we should take some rest. Please, stay with horses, while I'll get some wood. And... don't pull off any troubles, my Princess I beg you..."_

 _"Me - pulling off troubles?! You must be joking..."_

 _"I'll be right back!"_

Meanwhile, she took care of the horses. Then started unpacking their eatables. Suddenly, noticed some movement, behind the trees. Probably, it was a little risky, but they were running out of time, so she desperately decided to ask this wayfarer about her brother. Besides, judging by the stature, from the back it seemed to be a child. Donna, came a little closer. Not wanting to startle that boy or girl, asked politely:

 _"I'm sorry child, can I ask you something?"_

'A child' turned around and to her sincere astonishment, proved to be a grown up man with a long, red beard.

 _"Who are you calling a child, woman?!"_

Growled harshly.

What an awkward situation...

 _"Please forgive me, but you're rather low for a man..."_

 _"I'm a dwarf! Haven't you heard about them?!"_

 _"A dwarf? Really? Well I've heard... as a child in fairy tales... however dwarves there were there and lived in homes made of toadstools..."_

 _"Are you living under a rock or what?!"_

 _"Ooooh this is too much!"_

Princess, was already quite close to outburst. Luckily, her protector appeared in the very right moment.

 _"My lady! What is happening here?! Is this nasty goblin insulting you?"_

 _"NASTY GOBLIN?! How dare you?! Bring your pretty face to my axe..."_

 _"Don't even try, little man..."_

Suddenly, Donna heard a rustle. Somebody jumped off the high tree, running to them. No way... it was some crazy dream, or what?!

 _"He stands not alone. You would die before your stroke fell."_

The newcomer seemed to be an opposite to his friend. Tall, thin, blond hair, dressed in some green, ethereal attire, actually looked more like a woman... Jack assessed his bow, in a glance, with a hesitant facial expression:

 _"Gentlemen! I am quite sure there's no need to use of force. I believe, we are all reasonable.. eekhm people... and can reach some agreement, can't we?"_

 _"We were just passing by and SHE ..."_

 _"Ooooh you're starting it again, dwarf?!"_

 _"Excuse you, Mr..."_

 _"Gimli. Son of Gloin."_

 _"...Mr Gimli. 'She' is a Princess of the Royal blood, so show her proper respect!"_

 _"Please forgive my dwarf friend, he has an impetuous nature. Nearby is our encampment. We had fresh water and Lembas Bread. Come, you shall join us beside the fire, where we may share own stories..."_

 _"Not a bad idea... what do you think, Your Highness?"_

 _"Well... how could we refuse..."_

 _She answered,_ _as kindly as possible,_ _adding quietly:_

 _"Jack... what is a LEMBAS BREAD, for sake?!"_

 _"I do not have a clue, my Princess... not at all"_


	3. Chapter 3 (John)

For sure, they didn't run away too far. Arthur needed a repose, the same, like this mysterious woman. She looked so tired, probably has traveled for a long time. Most likely, soon will try to find some refuge for the night. If he got luck, can find them, before the dusk.

 _Bad Wolf_. John wondered what could it mean... The girl looked scared, as if was escaping from something or someone... in fact, the same like he did. With this difference, the Prince tried to avoid a forced marriage, while she seemed to be in a real danger. In a deadly danger... From the very beginning, the strange, inscrutable power has started pulling him to her, against his own will. These eyes... beautiful, dark eyes so full of fright, sadness and... some silent calling for didn't know each other, but deeply inside, he felt like their lives are somehow connected. John needed to find this woman, even if it meant troubles. However, in the dark forest this task, turned out to be not so easy. After about 2 miles, it became yet denser. He barely could see the tropes. Suddenly, noticed the movement under the trees... or maybe, just a play of lights? No. Somebody was there, a tall hooded figure. Despite, the potential risk, Prince got closer, resolving to talk down.

 _"Excuse me, sir..."_

 _"Who are? Did she sent you?!"_

The young man, looked literally frozen at his sight. He must have been escaping too...

 _"Oooh... I highly doubt it and what 'she'? I've just got a little lost... you know this forest?"_

 _"The Queen, she's the queen. So... you are not one of her people?"_

 _"Don't know which one you have in mind, but anyway, I am not one of her people... blimey, why everyone here's so suspicious... "_

 _"We live in dangerous times... these woods aren't a safe place anymore..."_

 _"Are they? But I really won't hurt you. I'm just... looking for a woman... "_

The man seemed a little more convinced, so removed the hood. He had a nice face with blue eyes and a big nose. Now, looked at John with a slight smile.

 _"A woman?"_

 _"Oooh. not like that.. a specific one, mind you, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving... Actually, she has stolen my horse..."_

 _"Your horse? Then, she must be a specific one indeed. Forgive me this cold greeting, but it's rather dangerously to trust anyone on this track lately..."_

 _"I can see that. You're not the first person I've met here, afraid of something or hiding... however I hope, I've convinced you at least a little... I'm John by the way."_

 _"You seems to be honest, I had a strange feeling, can trust you... Call me Rory. So you're looking for this woman?"_

 _"Yeah. I suppose, you haven't seen her? I don't even know her real name... just that she is known as Bad Wolf"_

 _"Bad Wolf?!"_

 _"So, you know her?"_

 _"Well... not personally, however I've heard about this girl..."_

 _"What have you heard?"_

 _"Supposedly, she came from far far away. Never stays anywhere long, still moving forward. No one really knows her. John, you should be careful... people say she's dangerous..."_

 _"She seemed more frightened, if you ask me..."_

 _"Sometimes, fright makes people the most dangerous. Better, watch out ..."_

 _"Thank you, Rory. I'll keep this in mind. But you haven't seen her today?"_

 _"No. But I think, I know where she could go... there is a place nearby. Only a few know about it... It's a a great hideout. I can tell you how to find it."_

 _"Would be great..."_

 _"You must go towards these rocks. On the left there is a small, hardly noticeable narrow passage, which leads to the small glen. Maybe the woman, you're looking for, took a refuge there. But you should hurry up. Is hard to find the way in complete darkness..."_

 _"Thank you for help. I won't forget it! It was nice to meet you, Rory... "_

 _"You're welcome and so as you! Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again one day..."_

 _"I hope so. Farewell, My friend."_

 _"Goodbye John. And be careful... who knows what secrets this Wolf girl is hiding..."_

* * *

A little comforted, by this unexpectedly nice meeting, the Prince willingly moved forward. In a half an hour, he found the right place. She was there. Didn't notice him yet, occupied with stroking the horse and telling something quietly into animal's ear. Arthur seemed delighted. What an amazing change on her face, right now full of tenderness, tranquil joy... so peaceful... However, this idyllic moment, couldn't last too long. When, the horse abruptly looked into John's direction, neighted gaily noticing woman didn't looked so happy... rather shocked , even scared and her eyes... for a split second, they filled up with some transcendental light...

 _"It's you... how did you find me?! "_

She seemed rather concerned than angry.

 _"It was not easy, but a friend told me about this place."_

 _"Oh no good... then it's not so safe as I thought...I should move on..."_

 _"Hey... Listen, you really don't need to be afraid of me... "_

 _"It's not so easy... however, I'm sorry, have stolen your horse, I know what is like, when somebody takes away your friend... "_

So much sadness in her voice... what this what happened to this girl...

 _"Don't bother about this anymore, just... don't run away again..."_

 _"I should..."_

 _"When, have you eaten last time?"_

 _"Oooh, I don't know... what day is it?"_

 _"You must eat... here... Don't worry it's not poisoned..."_

 _"Thank you... it's good what it is made of ?"_

 _"Honestly, I have no idea. But is really tasty, my sister's favorite one."_

 _"So, you have a sister?"_

 _"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing right now... probably wants to kill me..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's a long story... anyway, you must be exhausted. You could get some sleep. Me and Arthur will stand guard."_

 _"Sure! And then you'll be able to kill me during sleep or... "_

 _"Or what? I am really not some maniac killer or rapist, you know..."_

She looked away from him, moving the gaze at own clenched hands. Her voice was very quiet and hollow, eyes seemed faraway...

 _"I've traveled for a long time and... have seen many things on my way... much more than I'd ever like to see... if you just knew... maybe could understand why I can trust no one, anymore..."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"The less you know about me, the better..."_

 _"Tell me at least your true name... please."_

 _"Rose. My name is Rose."_

 _"Rose, you need rest. I promise, won't hurt you..."_

 _"But why should I believe that? I don't know you at all..."_

 _"If you don't trust me, then tie my hands, I'll be completely harmless, and if I hear anything, then will wake you up."_

 _"You would agree for something like that?"_

 _"If it's the only way..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I want you to trust me."_

 _"But why do you even care? You don't know me..."_

 _"You may deny it, but I think you really need a friend... and so am I..."_

For a moment, she was looking at him carefully.

 _"Alright then. But you must wake me up in 3 hours, not later."_

 _"As you wish. Wait...won't you tie my hands?"_

 _"No. Goodnight John and... thank you."_

 _"Sleep well Rose."_

 _She curled up under her coat, almost immediately_ _falling asleep. Now seemed so fragile, so innocent... John felt some unfamiliar warmth in his chest. What this poor girl must have gone through... gazing in the dark sky filled with stars, he decided, no matter what, will try to help and protect this extraordinary woman, just stand by her side..._


	4. Chapter 4 (John)

With a heavy heart, but John had to wake Rose up. As far back, let her sleep longer, than she wanted to. The dawn was already coming, they probably should continue the journey.

 _"Rose, you need to wake up."_

 _"W..what? What time is it?!"_

 _"About 5 a.m. I suppose..."_

 _"Oh... why I've slept so long? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"_

 _"You slept like a child, must have been really exhausted..."_

 _"But... I can't waste any time... wait, whence is this blanket?"_

 _"It's mine. The night was cold, so I covered you..."_

 _"Oh.."_

 _"And as you can see, I haven't killed you during sleep..."_

She looked at him carefully. Finally, a slight smile appeared on her still drowsy face.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I've made some breakfast, no luxuries but better than nothing..."_

 _"John... why you are so nice to me?"_

 _"I've told you before, I think we both need a friend..."_

 _"Somehow don't believe, you just want to be my friend..."_

 _"But why? Why are you so suspicious all the time?"_

 _"Forgive me if I'm judging you wrong it's just... taught by last experience, I cannot lap up so easily that anyone would want to disinterestedly be my friend..."_

 _"I have sincere intentions, really... I simply thought, further we coud travel together..."_

 _"Together? You want to go with me? You don't even know where I'm going..."_

 _"So tell me."_

 _"Oh no. I've already told you enough, now it's your turn. In fact, I know nothing about you., besides your name - if it's the real one... First, tell me who you are John?What are you doing here?"_

 _"Alright then... In a few words, I am escaping from something..."_

 _"From what?"_

 _"Actually it's a little embarrassing... "_

 _"I can handle it."_

 _"From a marriage."_

 _"Of course, typically male behavior..."_

 _"No, wait is not like that! It's a forced marriage. I don't even know this woman, I am supposed to marry..."_

 _"So, why you must do it"_

 _"I am compelled to that. In some way, the welfare of my family depends on it..."_

 _"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. People should get married because of love not a compulsion..."_

 _"I feel the same way, that's why have run away."_

 _"But what about your family then?"_

 _"I believe it's not necessary and we could solve it another way... but I'm afraid they wouldn't agree with me..."_

 _"I understand."_

 _" Yeah. And you, Rose? You have a fiance or something?"_

John has bitten his tongue, realizing how indiscreet this question was. Too late. Why he always had to shoot the breeze like that... Soon he regretted these words even more...

 _"I did."_

 _"And where is he now?"_

 _"He died."_

 _"Rose, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have a finger in every pie! Forgive me, please. If I've just knew..."_

 _"It's alright. He deserved his fate..."_

Rose's face was calm, but he could notice so much hidden pain in her eyes, that his heart clenched up.

 _"Anyway, I really must move ahead. I've already lost enough time!"_

 _"Please, let me help you."_

 _"John... try to understand... It's not some trip. I need to find one man... and probably I'm in a big danger."_

 _"Who are looking for?"_

 _"The sorcerer, very powerful one. I know, he lives in these woods."_

 _"A sorcerer?"_

 _"Yes. I've told you it's dangerous."_

 _"Well... I want to join you anyway. Maybe, he could help me too..."_

 _"Oh why you are so stubborn?! There's another problem - we have only one horse, so how can we travel together? I know Arthur is yours..."_

 _"We'll work something out. Come on, allegedly we are in a hurry!"_

 _"Uuuh you are very headstrong!"_

She answered with resignation. However her eyes were smiling.

* * *

The three of them left the glen together. John leaded Arthur on the rope. They fastened luggage to his back, so could move faster.

"So... any ideas, where to get a horse from?"

"Well... Rose, you hear that?"

"Don't change the object..."

"I'm not! There's somebody behind the trees... just listen..."

"Oooh you're right. Better let's get out of here, before will see us!"

"But we can ask about the horse or The Sorcerer..."

"Have you lost your mind?! It's dangerous..."

"Rose, let sleeping dogs lie. Nothing bad will happen. You've already trusted me once, do it again."

"I still don't trust you entirely..."

"Oh, come on!"

He pulled girl towards the source of sound. Usually so wordy, for a moment was completely struck dumb.

 _"Okay... it's surely not something I was expecting."_

 _"Me either Rose, me either..."_


	5. Chapter 5 (Donna)

The lembas bread turned out to be a whitish rusk, rather in ostensible but really tasty. Donna has eaten a half of it, with astonishment realizing, she fully appeased her hunger.

 _"What kind of bread is this?! I've eaten only a small piece and feel full... Whereof you make it?!"_

Legolas answered her with his mellow voice:

 _"It's the elvish bread, baked according to the secret recipe passed through the generations."_

 _"Elvish? You're an elf?!"_

 _"Not otherwise, Princess."_

 _"Well, it can explain some things, like why you wear a tights..."_

 _"Pardon me?"_

 _"Oh nothing, nothing..."_

Actually, it even made sense. Legolas seemed to be much older than his appearance could suggest. Not even mentioning, what he looked like. With his long, blonde hair, delicate facial features and slender, in some peculiar way, ethereal silhouette, he gave the impression of being out of this world. On the other hand, his companion was the very opposite. The Princess still wondered, how it happened they became friends. Luckily, Gimly proved to be not as unbearable, as she suspected. Maybe, a little too impetuous and gruff but in fact quite funny. After first distance, especially towards Donna (cause somehow he quickly found common language with Jack) the Dwarf grasped she isn't so bad either. A Dwarf, an Elf... If somebody told her a few days ago, that will be travelling in a company of the degraded knight and two magical creatures, she knew from Fairy Tales, Princess would probably just knock a few heads. Could anything else surprise her during this journey? Through it all, has almost forgotten what she is actually doing here. John! Where did he disappeared, for Sake?! Suddenly, Jack broke her away of these thoughts.

 _"Princess."_

 _"Jack! Finally!"_

Some time ago, he went to find a few branches to fireplace together with Gimli. Now this unusual duo came back, suspiciously amused.

 _"Where, the hell you've been for so long?! And where is these wood, you were supposed to find..."_

 _"Oh, it seems we left it in the forest... Gimli, you hear that? We've completely forgotten about the wood!"_

The Dwarf looked at him, bursting into husky laugh.

 _"However we've got something else, haven't we my friend?"_

 _"Oh indeed!"_

 _"Really?"_

Donna slowly started get impatient. Jack immediately answered, grinning widely:

"My Princess, it looks like we mislaid the wood somewhere, but brought you something else, instead. We've found a hidden cellar, filled to the brim with barrels of wine. Here we got some and believe me, it will warm you up way much better than any campfire!"

 _"As I can see, you've already made the tasting at location?"_

 _"Nevertheless ,we didn't want to bring you something, what could offend the royal palate my Princess..."_

 _"Does not otherwise!"_

 _"So you've found a cellar in the middle of the forest and simply decided to take away some wine from it?!"_

Apparently nobody else noticed anything wrong in that, even Legolas.

 _"A beverage? Let me see. Through the centuries, I have acquired wide knowledge about wines."_

 _"Through the centuries?! How old you are actually?"_

 _"I've lost the count, My lady. I can see it's not too good wine. Very young one..."_

 _"Oh do not overdo, Elf! We've already tried and is really tasty! Princess, have I already told you about Dwarf-women?"_

The wine good or not good, apparently untied Gimli's tongue.

 _"... It's true you don't see many of them. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for Dwarf-men..."_

 _" Wine My Princess?"_

Asked Jack, adding quieter:

 _"It's the beards."_

 _"Yes please!"_

She tried very hard to keep a straight face, while the Dwarf continued:

 _"... and this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf-women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is, of course, ridiculous."_

At this moment the whole three of them couldn't withstand anymore and finally laugh. only Legolas, seemed not to be in a very good mood.

 _"Legolas what do your elf ears hear?"_

 _"Gimli my friend, something draws near, I can feel it. I'll better look around!"_

Soon, he disappeared under the trees.

 _"Seems, only three of us left..."_

 _"No, Princess. I'm afraid we are alone. Just look at our little friend..."_

Gimly was already asleep, snoring noisily.

 _"Oh. It looks like the Dwarves don't have such a strong head, as he assured. Jack, why Legolas is so concerned?"_

 _"My Princess, you aren't well aware of what is happening right now, are you? Really bad things are happening in the other part of our land ..._

 _"So why no one informed me and John?"_

 _"I think you know that Princess..."_

 _"We are just the puppets right? And Jack, stop calling me Princess, please..."_

 _"You don't like when I call you like that... Am I right?"_

 _"Honestly I am sick of it! No one treats me like a real human, maybe only John or you sometimes..."_

 _"So you don't like living in luxurious in the castle as the Princess?"_

 _"It's all so fake... anyway, quite soon will be even worse, when the'll find me some stupid, boring prince...You know Jack... now while we are on the way for the first time, I can feel alive..."_

He looked at her carefully with a inscrutable eyesight. Donna realized probably she talked too much. It's all the wine fault!

 _"I really don't know why I am telling you it all..."_

 _"Maybe you just like me?"_

A grin appeared on his handsome face. She decided should better change the subject.

 _"Legolas, said they didn't meet any man similar to my daft brother..."_

 _"Yes, Gimli just confirmed it."_

 _"Jack, what happened between you and John? I mean why you became friends?"_

 _"Oh it's a long story, one day you will know it, I promise."_

 _"If you say so..."_

 _"More wine?"_

 _"Oi! Are you trying to get me drunk?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"No, I've already had too much, probably should go to sleep. I'm so tired..."_

 _"Then sleep, my dear Princess. I'll stand on guard."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine!"_

Donna quickly fall asleep, feeling safely, somehow she trusted her protector entirely. Her dreams were filled with wonderful, strange images and amazing adventures she experienced with Jack by her side. Who knows what else could happen...


	6. Chapter 6 (John)

Before the eyes, they caught sight of a very unusual scene. On a tiny clearing, sat a man and parading around in, was simply drinking a tea. He even had a teapot and an elegant tee crockery. In the middle of the forest! Humming joyfully under his breath, from time to time was pouring more tea to his cup. John, finding a voice again, decided to break the silence.

 _"Eeee hello Sir, could we ask you about something?"_

 _"Hello my dears! How fantastic is, that we've met..."_

The strange man, all smiles, put down the teapot, came closer to them and kissed the air around Rose's ears. Then repeated the same with John, who almost burst into laugh seeing woman's face expression. She still seemed to be speechless.

 _"Mmmm yes, really fantastic... As I've already mentioned..."_

 _"You wanted to ask about something... oh and look at you!"_

 _"His name's Arthur."_

 _"Arthur?! What a great name for a horse! Come here, you dearie..."_

 _"Right!? Anyway..."_

However, once again, he didn't finish, as Rose finally joined the conversation, apparently retrieving her voice.

 _"I'm sorry, but what you have got on your head, actually ?"_

 _"Oh! It's a fez. I like classy headgear, maybe that's why, they started calling me The Mad Hatter, lately..."_

 _"The Mad Hatter?"_

 _"Yeah it's strange, isn't it? I can understand why they call me The Hatter, but Mad...?"_

 _"Yeah, I have no idea..."_

Rose bit her bottom lip. It looked like, she was hardly keeping a straight face.

 _"Anyway, I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool!"_

 _"Are they?! John, what you think?"_

She cast him a glance for conciliation, grinning widely.

 _"Well..."_

Luckily, the funny weirdo broke into his sentence.

 _"Is yours companion's name by accident Alice? She is very pretty, by the way..."_

 _" No, it's not! And 'She''s going to smack you, if you keep calling her 'she'..."_

 _"Oh! Forgive me, My Lady, I didn't want to offend you..."_

 _"Is alright. And my name's Rose. Why you asked if I' not Alice? Who is she?"_

 _"An old friend of mine. She was supposed to come back one day and help me. I though, maybe it's you.."_

 _"I'm Sorry to hear that..."_

 _"We are looking for someone..."_

 _"And you, pretty boy, are ...?"_

 _"I'm John... Pretty boy?!"_

 _"John, my friend. Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit."_

The man suddenly asked, giving him his cup.

 _"Wait... what!?"_

 _"Continue, you are looking for someone..."_

 _"Yeah, a sorcerer."_

 _"...very powerful one."_

Added Rose, literally on the edge of laugh.

 _"A sorcerer? There is one in these woods. Sadly. I do not know where exactly he is right now..."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"We also need a horse. Maybe, you know where we could buy or borrow one?"_

 _"I'm sorry, John. I have no idea, where, in the neighborhood, you could borrow or buy any horse... However, I know the place where you can find it! If you get luck..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, there is a lake nearly, in that direction. Very special lake... Just..."_

 _He looked at Rose, with apologizing face expression._

 _"Rose, are you a virgin?"_

 _"Sorry, WHAT?!"_

 _Suddenly they all heard another female voice, resounding from a distance._

 _"SWEETIEEEEE!"_

 _"Oh blimey! Sorry guys, I gotta go. She has found me..."_

 _"What 'she'?"_

 _"The Queen... she is so bad ..."_

 _"But... which queen you mean?"_

 _"Oh my my... she can be so cruel sometimes, so cruel... last time hid all the biscuits... John, when she will see I wear the fez again..."_

 _"But you haven't finished telling us about the lake and the horse..."_

 _"Maybe it's even better he hasn't..."_

Added Rose ironicly.

 _"You must find the lake. Then you'll know what to do."_

 _"SWEETIEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU KNOW I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU..."_

 _"Listen, I really need to go. What a pity... I wanted to invite you for a tea! Was very nice to meet you two - you're such a cute couple!"_

 _"We're not a couple!'_

 _"Sure, Rose... Take care of her, John! GERONIMOOOO!"_

Running widely, he pretty soon vanished behind the trees.

 _"What a crazy man!"_

 _"I cannot argue with you in this case, Rose..."_

 _"I bet, you can't! Are we going to find this lake?"_

Luckily she wasn't angry, rather really amused.

 _"Yep. Let's better go, before this Evil Queen will find us..."_

 _"And take all the biscuits from us, or even something more terrible..."_

John laughted, taking Arthur's harness. They headed, into the direction their new, extraordinary fellow showed them before. For a few minutes walked in silence, apparently both deepened in own thoughts. Then Rose broke the silence.

 _"John, I think we are very nearly..."_

It turned out, she was right, as for a moment, they saw the lake.

 _"How did you know that?!"_

 _"The wind is stronger, can't you feel it?"_

 _"Why haven't I thought about it... and, what now?"_

 _"And now, we wait."_

Quietly they observed the lake, hidden behind the trees. After a while, they heard the hoofbeats tramp and the wonderful view appeared before their eyes.

 _"Unicorns..."_

Whispered Rose, in an awe. There were 3 of them, 2 adults and a little colt. Probably, parents with their child. They both watched these beautiful animals, at the moment wading through the water and neighing merrily.

 _"Now, I can understand why he asked you about... THAT thing..."_

 _"John, better don't even start..."_

 _"You know, according to the legends, The Unicorns are very delicate, untrustful creatures. It is said, only an innocent woman, can bridle them..."_

 _"Not where I come from. There, is believed that The Unicorns trust, only a human being of a pure heart. The maidenhead has nothing to do with that, trust me!"_

 _"Then, we will never know whose legends are true, right?"_

She looked at him, smiling slyly.

 _"Well, I will."_

 _"So you are...?"_

 _"JOHN! I won't tell you, if I am a maiden or not, forget it!_

 _"I... I didn't mean to ask!"_

John felt the warmth, on his neck and cheeks. For sure, was already red like a ripe apple. He definitely, should stop thinking about Rose's maidenhood! Maybe,changing the subject could help...

 _"So, what are gonna to do now?"_

 _"I'll draw near a bit closer and see what will happen. Stay here..."_

So he did, watching the whole scene, still hidden beyond the trees. The Unicorns immediately noticed Rose and stopped running around, looking at woman in silence. Aftter a few minutes, one of the mature ones, slowly came closer, kneeled before her and neighted encouragingly, shaking his mane. Very quietly, John came out from his hiding.

 _"Rose... he wants you to bestride him..."_

She glanced at him questioningly, so he nodded. For a while, Rose softly stroked the animal's muzzle. Then sat on his back. The Unicorn arose leisurely. The rest of its family, so far observing it from the distance, finaly moved coming closer. It was a farewell. After a while, the animal ended mutual caressing, apparently ready to go.

 _"John, he is going to lead us. I think he knows the way..."_

At heart, John knew, she was right. As soon as possible, sat on Arthur's back, following Rose. He also wondered, what else they will meet them on a way. The world turned out to be much more fascinating and magical than, he could ever suspect...

 _I can invite you for a good tea instead..."_

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

Look how cool this stuff is!


	7. Chapter 7 (Rose)

Last few months seemed to be like a dream. Mostly a nightmare. The terrible nightmare, from which she wished to wake up but couldn't, no matter how hard was trying. A half year ago, Rose had everything. Wonderful family, loving fiance, great friends, home. Belonged somewhere, in this world. This small piece of happiness, her own little heaven. And she lost everything, this whole life broke up into thousands pieces.

Now, the village, where lived in, was burnt to the last plank. All the loved ones, murdered in front of her eyes. Rose still could hear their screams, supplications for mercy, own desperate weeping, and this cruel laugh... Laugh of the man, whose she thought, was the love of her life. What a terrible mistake, so tragic in the consequences...

He was the one, who betrayed all of them. Gold and power turned out to be more important to him than her love. He sold them all: Friends, family, beloved woman. She doubted, Jimmy ever really loved her. That, could truly love anyone, beside himself. Anyway, he died. Rose killed him by own hands. Of course, not on purpose. She wasn't some murderer. At night, when all this nightmare started, Jimmy came into the dungeon, where was keeping Rose. She looked at him then. This dear, handsome face, always righteous, full of warmth. Now it seemed so ugly, heartless, fake. He approached to her, with a cruel, derisive smile on his lips and eyes filled up by lust.

 _'Rosie darling, why are you crying? Don't you like this new powerful Jimmy? We can still get married! Come here, show me, that you would know how to satisfy your husband...'_

The woman felt completely defenseless, chained to the wall, by a heavy manacle. Then it all started. When he was touching Rose, trying to rip off her clothes. How terribly, she hated this man, at that moment, wanted him to suffer, to die in pain. Something started to arise deeply inside of her. Something full of anger, fear and pain. Rose could feel it. It was growing stronger every second. Suddenly, the strange light, like out of this world, filled in the whole cell. The shackles shattered into two, with a snap. Jimmy just stood, staring at her aghast.

 _'You're a witch!'_

That was Jimmy's last words. She reached hand into man's direction, throwing him on the opposite wall. Then looked at him, with eyes full of light. He grasped his throat, wheezing. In the blink of an eye, lied on the floor, dead. Rose opened the doors, come out and run. The fastest, as she could, until was completely exhausted. When had no more power, fall on the grass in some unfamiliar forest. Far, far away from her land. In a moment, woman realized what just had happened. All the memories of the last events, came back with redoubled strength. The might, could feel before was already gone. Woman crawled to the tree and started crying. Long, helpless, desperately. She knew, cannot stay there, must move on. But how? For what? What was the purpose of her life now? Rose had nothing now, nowhere to go, nowhere to come back... Should have died of grief, drowning in own tears. However, survived. Why? Then, suddenly realized what had to do. Somebody must have warned the others of the storm which began. Of the evil, gathering and growing in strength every day. The evil, which had taken all people she loved, the whole life. Rose, also needed to find somebody wielding magic. The person, who could help her, teach to use and control it. Surely, this strange power, could feel before was magic, no matter how impossible it seemed. She knew that needed to find a sorcerer. Supposedly, one of them lived in Gallifrey. To Gallifrey then!

The road turned out to be much harder and longer, Rose expected. Very dangerous, filled with terrible views which were haunting her nightmares, every time was trying to sleep. But somehow, finally reached Gallifrey. However, changed herself. so far, happy, sensitive, full of life woman, now became distrustful, withdrawn and piercingly sad.

Then she met funny, talkative man, who clang like a limpet to her. Rose didn't want him to join her. Didn't need anyone's help, besides this Sorcerer, whom was looking for. After everything what happened, understood cannot have so much faith in people, trust them so easily. But now, she really wished to trust him. Since he appeared, in some strange way, everything started to be be less frightening, brighter. Thanks to this weird, crazy man, Rose reminded herself how to smile. Right now, was riding next to him, on the real Unicorn. THE UNICORN! How incredibly crazy and wonderful it was?!

Anyway, she still couldn't trust, he won't hurt her. It's not easy to believe in anything, when our fate had already experienced us so cruelly...

They rode into the other part of the forest, still deepened in silence. John looked at Rose, with these warm, dark eyes - so different from Jimmy's cold, blue ones. He seemed concerned, apparently noticing the sadness on her face. How desperately, she needed a friend like him... In a moment, the horses slowed down. There was a huge waterfall before them. The paths ended here. Which way to choose now? Suddenly, Rose observed the movement behind the wall of water. To their astonishment, somebody emerged from it. A tall man, with long grey beard, smiled to them warmly and said:

 _"I was expecting you two. Follow me, then..."_


	8. Chapter 8 (Rose)

The man leaded them through the tight corridor, therefore they had to ride in single file. Rose wondered, whom he is, perhaps the sorcerer himself. His appearance could suggest it. Actually, the old man with impressive beard, dressed in a long grey robe, looked exactly like a magician from her imagination. Of course, she already knew, it can be misleading. During this search, learned that people gifted with magic, may look very differently despite the age. Even 500 years old sorcerer, could look like a young, handsome lad, if he wanted. So nothing was sure, in this case.

Luckily, the corridor finally ended, and there appeared the hope, soon everything will be clear. To Rose's surprise, they found themselves in a small, picturesque valley. In the middle of it, was placed a little, wooden hut, just next to the pretty lake, supplied with water from the waterfall and nearby stream. She looked around, captivated by this view. The mysterious, old man spoke up at last.

 _"Now, I may welcome you, properly. Here, we are capable to speak safely, cause the whole valley is protected from unexpected visitors. You can also unleash the horses, they won't escape..."_

 _"So you are the sorcerer, I was looking for?"_

 _"Yes, my child. I suppose it's me. I have many names, but you can call me Gandalf if you want to."_

He smiled warmly. Rose liked his voice. So gentle but at the same time perspicacious and significant. Somehow, it inspired confidence. Wise, kind eyes were gazing at Rose with understanding or even compassion. Like, the magician, knew very well why she was here, what happened to her.

 _"But... how did you know, we were looking for you?"_

 _"Let's say I have many friends, Bad Wolf Girl. Rose is so pretty name, you should use it more often..."_

 _"It's safer if I don't... however, as i can see, it's not easy to hide anything from you..."_

 _"Well, must confess, I was expecting you for a long time, so already heard and read some things about you. On the other hand, have no idea, who is this young man, so assiduously standing by your side..."_

Read about her? It rather surprised the woman, but she didn't have a chance to ask about it, as apparently John decided to join the conversation.

 _"Oh, where are my manners!? My name's John, I feel honored! I have never met any sorcerer before. And, I am helping Rose with her task."_

Rose, couldn't decide, if felt more impatient or, despite herself, really glad, hearing these words. Anyway, to keep up appearances, answered in a typical, a little harsh way.

 _"John, I've told you hundreds of times, I don't need your help. You should take care of your own business..."_

Gandalf looked at John's face carefully, then smiled mysteriously.

 _"Oh, you need him, much more than you think, dear child..."_

 _"That's, what I repeat to Rose, constantly!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but could you two stop talking about me, like I wasn't there?!"_

Has Gandalf, just blinked to John, or it was only her imagination?! Anyway, both of them seemed very smug.

 _"Forgive us, you are right. We will make the mannish conversation later..."_

 _"Fantastic idea! Then we'll discuss about all of this and... actually I'd like to ask you about something too, Gandalf..."_

 _"I'm sure there will be enough time for everything, dear boy. However, I think firstly, I need to speak to this young lady. Meanwhile, you could unpack your luggage and take care of the horses. I'm sure, Vincent will want to come back to his family as soon as possible."_

 _"Vincent?! Are you going to tell us, you know this Unicorn?"_

 _"I've told you, I have many different friends. I asked him to bring you here safe and sound."_

 _"Bring me? So it was all planned..."_

 _"Well, not exactly... Honestly, that was also some kind of the trial for you, don't trust anyone ..."_

 _Hearing it, John visibly, brightened up, while Rose, at the mere mention about their past discussion, started blushing._

 _"Oooooh! We were talking about it before! How, it is, actually.. you know, in Unicorn's case - because I've told Rose..."_

 _"John, if you will start talking about my maidenhood again..."_

 _The sorcerer was watching them both for a moment, apparently amused, by their small quarrel._

 _"Well, it's connected with many things... it mostly depends on what kind of man somebody is, if the heart and soul are pure... but it's not so easy with this 'maidenhood case' . In fact, this matter is a little controversial. No body is entirely sure about it... So If you are very curious dear boy, I'm afraid you must ask some unicorn or Rose herself..."_

 _Could they at last stop?! Her cheeks were red like the whole field of strawberries!_

 _"Oh... no that, I am so curious, it's not like that... I'm just curious about the legends ... anyway..."_

 _"So maybe try to talk to Vincent?!"_

That was high time to cut this senseless conversation! Gandalf burst into laugh, while John blushed and at least for a moment stopped talking.

 _"John, could you find some wood for the campfire. I think me and Rose must discuss a few things..."_

 _Luckily, he grasped this Subtle allusion._

 _"Sure! Then I'll take care of... other stuff..."'_

 _"So, Rose we left alone. But, I've just realized you are travelling for so long... Maybe you want to take same rest or at least drink and eat something before we'll talk?"_

 _"Oh, no! Honestly, I really need to talk to you firstly... then I can make some dinner for us, if you want to..."_

 _"Would be perfect! I must confess you, I am not too good in cooking. And some feminine hand in the kitchen will be very useful!"_

 _"Now, I'm afraid I may disappoint you..."_

 _"Certainly not! Anyway... tell me, dear child what brought you to me? What happened? Just... tell me everything"_

 _So Rose told him. Everything. The whole story of last few months, not skipping any details, as he wanted. It turned out to be much harder, than suspected. She was sure, after so long time and all these shed tears, in some way became resistant to the pain. What a mistake! Now, all feelings came back... like, she lived it through, once again... At the end of this story, tears were falling down her face. One by one. Gandalf seemed really touched, looking at the woman with moist eyes full of sadness and compassion. After a while, he broke the silence._

 _"I'm so very sorry, Rose... Had no idea, you have gone through such terrible things... You've already experienced way too much pain in your short life..."_

 _"Honestly, I wondered why I'm still alive... I should have died with them that day ..."_

 _"Rose, don't even say that!"_

 _"Gandalf... I suffered myself... still suffer... and saw so much atrociousness on my way... I know what is coming... The death would be better than living in times like these..."_

 _"Dear child... Nothing happens without a reason and believe me, your life is much more important than you think. We all don't want to live in such times, but is not for us to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us..."_

 _"But it's... so hard sometimes... so times to go on..."_

 _"I know, life was very cruel to you... you deserves so much more! But there is always a hope for better tomorrow! And my heart tells me that you have some bigger part to play, before the end and may rule the fate of many others..."_

 _"How could I do anything? I cannot even control myself... Gandalf, please teach me..."_

 _Rose, I'm sorry but... I can't..."_

 _"But why? You have magic..."_

 _Rose froze at these words. The sorcerer was her last hope. Now, she's lost..._

 _"I'm not saying I won't help you at all! I just wield different kind of magic... I wouldn't know how to teach you. However I know somebody, who would!"_

 _"Yet... will he agree to it?"_

 _"SHE, in fact. And I'm assured she will gladly help you. This woman has a good heart, she also has experienced a lot of pain in her life... "_

 _"But who is she? How will I find her?_

 _"A good friend of mine can lead you there. However, not so fast! I have two conditions."_

 _"What conditions?"_

 _"Firstly, you will stay here a few days to rest..."_

 _"BUT..."_

 _"No discussion! You are exhausted. I know you don't want to waste time, yet trust me you desperately need it. Here is safe."_

 _"Uuuuh no way to argue?"_

 _"NO."_

 _"And the second condition?"_

 _"You will let John to go with you."_

 _"Gandalf! it's not a good idea! You, also hardly know him so how can I trust him?"_

 _"You trust me. Then believe me, you can trust this man."_

 _"It's not only that... W... what if it happens again..."_

 _"What happens again?"_

 _"Gandalf, I can't control this power inside me... I killed someone! And what, if I'll hurt him... "_

 _"You won't. It's not this kind of magic. That time... it protected you. That man wanted to hurt you and John will never do this. Next to him you will be safe."_

 _"I really don't know why you trust him so much... but if you say so, probably I can at least try..."_

 _"Wonderful! Now... Make you feel comfortable, Rose take some bath or whatever you want to but later... I hope still remember, you've promised me to cook something delicious!"_

 _Finally a slight smile, appeared on her face. At heart, Rose felt happy that would stay here._

 _"I suspect, you overestimate me, anyway will try my best. And... thank you Gandalf. Really."_

 _"I would love to make much more for you... But now, off you go! Meanwhile... I'll find John and maybe we will make a little surprise for you..."_

 _"What surprise?!"_

But the sorcerer only blinked, smiling widely and suddenly vanished somewhere...


	9. Chapter 9 (Donna)

Last few weeks were full of surprises. Rose got a job, John got a scholarship... and Amy got pregnant. Wherein the last one information definitely was the most startling. He even wondered if really should go to Edinburgh in that situation. But soon, Amy ordered him not to be a fool, as the rest of the team would be around, adding:

 _"And you're coming back in six months, so will have plenty of time to help!"_

He had to admit, Rory behaved in the best possible way. After first shock, assured Amy that actually, was very happy, proud and surely everything would be fine, as long as they loved each other. John felt really proud of his friend, wondering what he would do on his place.

So, still he was moving to Edinburgh. Tomorrow. In fact, should be excited, happy... however the only thing he could feel right now was terrible sadness. And he missed Rose. Since she started working in Torchwood (what a funny name for the coffee place...) seemed very busy. He also had some strange impression, she avoided him. Maybe, even better he met her so rare, as pretty soon would have to get used to her absence... Honestly, John regretted, Rose didn't tell him not go. She was the only one person, who could hold him back, keep him in London. He needed her, at least as a friend. Like always, John decided not to investigate his deeply hidden feelings. It was easier this way. Anyway... he didn't want to go. Without her. What an irony! Last year, would be so happy of this opportunity, dreamed about it, but didn't believe he would win one day. Win and didn't want it, anymore. Next year, Rose could take part in this competition too (and surely win, as he saw how talented she was...). Then, they could go to Edinburgh together.. as friends, helping each other. Thought, now he would see her only once a month during weekends (at best!) made him feel horrible.

John looked out of the window. Despite not so late hour, it already darkened outside. At last, it was December. What a pity there's no snow this year... He really should start packing... But much more he needed to talk to someone. To Donna. No, to Wilf! He also must goodbye him, tomorrow would not have enough time for everything. Without much thinking, he took a coat (which brought so many memories now...) and left home. First off, John headed towards the hill. With so clear sky Wilfred, for sure was watching stars...

Pretty soon, got on place seeing his old friend who greeted him heartily.

 _"John, dear boy! I've already thought, you won't come to say goodbye!"_

 _"How could I?"_

John smiled warmly, truly happy to see him. Wilf took a look at him carefully and added:

 _"I wanted to congratulate you, but actually you don't look like a winner... why are you so terribly sad, John?"_

 _"Oooh, no... not so terribly. Just you know... I'll miss all of you... is far away..."_

 _"You will miss this girl."_

 _"W... what girl?! What are you talking about?!"_

 _"You're in love, that's obvious."_

And when John heard this words spoken aloud, he noticed they're true. He loved Rose, that's why didn't want to go anywhere.

 _"Wilf... what are you talking about?"_

Because really... how could he know? Even before John realized it himself...

 _"Oh my dear boy... I've read your novel... an still wasn't sure till I saw you today.. I know you so well... Now I can see how real this story is... no matter what unbelievable adventures the characters of it relive..."_

John knew he's right. That was the main reason, why he didn't let Rose to read it. She could notice it too... See his true feelings toward her hidden between the lines... There was no point in further denying.

"Oh Wilf why you must be so magnificent... but it doesn't matter. She cannot know..."

"John..."

 _"Sometimes is better not to disclose emotions... not show them..."_

 _"Why no emotions?'_

 _"Because it hurts..."_

 _"My dear boy... feelings, emotions... they make us human... even if it hurts sometimes. Without pain and suffering, we could never understand what the real happiness is... or fully appreciate it..."_

John looked at him. At his old, wrinkled face. His bright eyes, filled with so much kindness, so much wisdom... and some beautiful sadness. Eyes, which already had seen so many days and who knew how many left him... How many more times, they would watch stars together sitting on this hill... Suddenly, he realized how important, how dear this incredible man was to him.

 _"You know, Wilf... I would be proud..."_

 _"Of what?"_

 _"If you were my Dad."_

 _"Oh don't start..."_

But John knew he was truly moved by his words, now looking at him with moist eyes. Feeling tears just behind his own eyelids, decided to break off the silence.

 _"I should go... pack myself..."_

 _"John... please take care of yourself... and promise you'll be calling to me..."_

 _"I promise."_

John slowly started walking down, but after a few steps, turned back hearing Wilfred.

 _"John!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Will you tell her?... will you tell her, before you go?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Why not...?"_

 _"I don't have a courage... "_

He answered sadly and walked away.

Wilfred Mott yet long watched as John was going down the hill. He thought how important to him this amazing boy was, like his own son... and how much, he could give to help him now, if he just knew how...


	10. Chapter 10 (Donna)

Just great! Not only, Donna had the worst hangover ever (as had no time yet to drink the potion, which Legolas had gave her before), but also it looked like, they were in big troubles... Meanwhile the voice from behind the back, spoke up again. After some thought, she decided it belongs to a woman.

 _"Sooo, why you have stolen our wine?"_

This accursed wine?! No way...

 _"It wasn't signed..."_

Why Jack always had to be so bold?! On the other hand, Princess liked it in him...

 _"I'm sorry, did I let you speak?!"_

 _"So how are we supposed to answer?"_

The woman (now Donna was almost sure about it) was getting angrier. She to be seemed rather impulsive person and who knows if not dangerous... Apparently, Princess had to smooth things over by herself.

 _"We are sorry, my friends didn't want to take your belongings. Maybe we could solve it somehow. Talk like civilized people...and you Jack, please better just shut up!"_

Of course, he didn't care about Donna's warnings at all, just continued this stupid bantering. Her protector, really could get on other people's nerves, when wanted to. She always thought, sooner or later his arrogance will get them into some troubles Maybe this moment has just came...

 _"it could be much easier if you showed us yourself..."_

 _"You should better, listen to your companion, wiseacre. You are already treading on a thin ice but instead of apologize, ask for bigger troubles..."_

 _"Sorry, lady but you are the one, who_ changes a fly into an elephant. It's just some wine..."

 _"Jack..."_

Luckily for them, because the woman for sure was very close to the burst, all of a sudden, the other voice joined this odd conversation. Man's this time.

 _"Amelia! What do you think, you're doing?!"_

 _"Whoa! Don't use my real name, stupid! And I've told you to stop calling me like that! I'm not a child anymore. It's Amy, so hard to remember?!"_

From behind the trees emerged a tall man, dressed a little strangely...

 _"Oh Amy, Amy... stop this performance."_

He turned to them, smiling calmly.

 _"Forgive my friend, she has a difficult time lately..."_

 _"Hey, I can speak in my own name! But number one is this: What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?! Haven't we already talked about wearing fez? They are not cool!"_

 _"Of course they are!"_

Donna was listening to this bizarre talk, in amazement, awhile. Then decided to speak up, at last.

 _"I'm sorry, but could we discuss about this awkward situation - I mean how we could repay you for the loss... in fact, we are in a hurry, so maybe..."_

 _"Maybe, you should have thought about it, before drinking this wine?!"_

 _"Amy, it's enough..."_

Finally, they saw this mysterious woman, who now showed up. She was tall, slim, probably a little younger than Donna, with a long hair, so red, as her own. The funny man, stand beside and turned to them.

 _"We haven't introduced ourselves yet. This is Amy and I... well you can call me The Mad Hatter."_

 _"WHAT?! Seriously? It's the stupidest nickname, I've ever heard._ _Wow. I mean really. Wow.._ _. you still surprise me."_

 _"Amy... some people here, call me like that... is not so stupid..."_

 _"It is, trust me!"_

 _"Anyway, is nice to meet you."_

 _"Well, I'd like to say the same, if your friend hasn't threaten us for last half an hour... where are your archers, my lady?"_

 _"Archers, what archers?"_

 _"I thought so... "_

 _"Jack, don't be rude! My name is Donna and this is Jack. How can we repay you for this wine? Honestly, I didn't know they would do something so stupid. Forgive us, please. We really don't look for troubles, right Jack?"_

 _"Well, yeah. Sorry for that, Amy. And nice to meet you... hmmm Mad Hatter. If I may ask - this thing on your neck?"_

 _"Oh it's a bow tie! I love bow ties they are so cool, aren't they?"_

 _Jack exchanged amused stares with Princess and answered grinning._

 _"Really cool."_

 _"For sure better, than this awful fez he likes so much. Sorry for threatening you before, but you left such a mess in our canteen! And you Jack, are an irritating person sometimes, I suppose..."_

 _"I am."_

After this answer, all of them just had to burst into laugh. It looked like, the conflict was defused. Even Amy seemed calmed down.

 _"So, guys what you are doing in this woods? It's a little dangerous here, lately..."_

 _"Actually, we are looking for my brother. He escaped a few days ago and I really need to find him... better quickly... Haven't you accidentally seen him?"_

The Mad Hatter (it really was a ridiculous nickname...) pondered something for a while, with a funny face.

 _"Well, in fact I've met a young man a few days ago. He was with a pretty blonde."_

 _"Pretty blonde? Oh so it's not him..."_

What a disappointment, she already hoped it could be John.

 _"How did he look like?"_

 _"Jack! No use to ask, it's not him. He traveled alone..."_

 _"Donna, trust me... he is a man."_

 _"Rather tall, slim, with a great hair! Though not ginger..."_

It could be John, but Donna needed more details, too soon to be happy yet...

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"Let me think... oh he had a really nice horse, Arthur. What a great name for a horse!"_

 _"Arthur?! Didn't he tell you his name?"_

 _"He did. John."_

 _"JOHN!? Why didn't you say that, at once?!"_

 _"Well... you haven't asked about the name..."_

 _"Oh dear... can you tell us more?"_

 _"Sure, but not in a haste like that! Please sit, let's drink some good tea together and we'll talk meanwhile."_

Uuuuuh they didn't have time for tea now... but what choice they had to get some more information from this funny weirdo.

 _"Alright then. Just... we really must hurry up..."_

 _''Of course! Amy, bring us some cookies. So what exactly you want to know dear friends?"_

The Princess was foreboding, that's gonna be a long day...


	11. Chapter 11 (John)

They were eating a late dinner, on the porch. The atmosphere at the table became blissful, like for a moment, the whole three, could forget about all the problems or even difficult task, which still waited for them. John has never felt so alive, before. Everything changed. He left this old, boring life in the castle far behind. Now, the wide, incredible world, filled with wonders, was ahead. Next to him sat wonderful woman, full of secrets and surprises, so very different from these boring ladies, Prince knew. Rose. It seemed, these few days, they spent in Gandalf's shelter, really helped a lot. She smiled much more often, enjoying every moment in the Valley. Moreover, apparently, started to trust John and finally let him accompany her, in the further journey. Probably, he should thank to Gandalf for that. Honestly, the Prince didn't want to leave this place, because was really happy here. The, same as Rose... At last, they had more time to get to know better each other, spend some time together on strolling in the green forest or sitting by the azure, clear lake and soaking feet. Sadly, were supposed to leave tomorrow. Interesting, who will be their guide... Suddenly, the sorcerer's voice broke him away from these musings.

 _"Rose, that was delicious!"_

 _"Oh, stop... It's nothing special, really..."_

 _"I agree with Gandalf! You are the true master of pan! I truly hope, you will be cooking like that, during our travel..."_

 _"You wish!"_

The sorcerer giggled, while Rose tried to make a serious face, but was too amused for this. John looked at the woman with a real pleasure, glad to see her so relaxed and cheerful. He couldn't, not notice she had a beautiful smile.

 _"Anyway, I'll clean up the dishes now. You, young people, for a moment, can talk without the old man, just above the ear."_

 _"But, I could do it..."_

 _"You've made enough, feeding the two ravenous men, Rose! And you, dear Boy.. I'm quite sure of it, cannot make it properly..."_

 _"Oh, beg your pardon! I cannot?!"_

 _"John, never argue with the sorcerer. There's no point..."_

Rose smirked, whilst Gandalf, looked very pleased with himself. He blinked to John, smiled mysteriously and vanished in the doorway, holding stack of platters.

 _"What an extraordinary man!"_

 _"You don't even know how much... he really helped me, John."_

 _"I'm so happy to hear that, Rose. I've already noticed you feel better..."_

 _"What a pity, we must leave this beautiful place..."_

 _"I've thought the same before. If I could, I would stay here a month or even longer."_

Rose cast a quick glance at him, her smile paled a little.

 _"Well, you could..."_

John looked straight into girl's pretty, dark eyes.

 _"Rose, I've told you, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I really meant it."_

 _"John..."_

He was waiting for her usual excuses and ensuring of 'not needing any help' but it waited a surprise for him, as she smiled warmly, then just added.

 _"...thank you."_

 _"All the pleasure is mine!"_

For a while, they sat in silence looking at each other. John to his own surprise, felt somewhat sheepish, so decided to change the subject.

 _"Rose, do you accidentally know, who will be our guide?"_

 _"Oh... I have no idea. Actually, I thought you know something more..._

 _"Unfortunately, I don't. Anyway, Gandalf mentioned, he will arrive today, so we'll find out, quite soon."_

 _"Speaking of which! Even sooner, than we supposed. Just look, somebody is approaching."_

 _"Well... we do have a sense of time, Rose!"_

The silhouette of this man, somehow looked familiar. When he took off the hood, John understood why.

 _"RORY!"_

 _"John?! It's really you?"_

The young man also couldn't hide his rejoicing of seeing the Prince.

 _"It's really me!"_

What a nice surprise. John hoped, they will meet again, however hasn't expected it so shortly.

 _"Wait, you two know each other?"_

 _"We met once, before. Rory, let me introduce you Rose."_

 _"So you found the woman?!"_

 _"Excuse me, WHAT?!"_

 _"Rose, calmly. We met while I was looking for you. Rory, better watch out! Believe me or not, but she can take care of herself..."_

 _"Yeah and it still doesn't sound good... Forgive me, My Lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

Rose watched Rory's face for a few seconds, then smiled.

 _"It's alright then, just... it sounded... hmm odd indeed... is nice to meet you too, Rory"_

All of sudden, the doors opened and the Sorcerer emerged, before them, grinning widely.

 _"My dear boy! Rory, The Last Centurion... It's great to see you!"_

 _"I'm sorry, 'The Last Centurion'?"_

 _"Oh it's a long story, John..."_

 _"Very well said, Dear Boy!"_

Gandalf shared a quick gaze with Rory and they both burst into laugh.

 _"Anyway, sit down and tell what's up? What took you so long? Honestly, I already started to worry about you. Maybe you want to eat something? Rose cooked us a sumptuous meal!"_

 _"Oh stop, or I'll fall into self-admiration..."_

Rory looked at Rose with amusement. He surely already started liking her. in fact, how could he not?!

 _"I'll gladly try it then, actually I'm starving. Sadly, I have a bad news, Gandalf. We won't reach Westland going through the forest. The path is full of spies and very dangerous. That's why I arrived so late. The enemy doesn't sleep..."_

 _"I won't pretend, it doesn't worry me. It seems, we have bigger troubles, than I've expected."_

 _"Gandalf, if it's a problem... Maybe I don't have to go there. Don't bother with me..."_

 _"Rose, it's much more important than you think, the same as you are. We just need to find another way for you to get there."_

 _"Another way?"_

 _"Indeed. I even know which one. I'm sure you'll like it, John."_

 _"What do you mean by that? Because now I'm starting to worry..."_

 _"You don't have to Rose, trust me. However, now please take care of Rory for a while. I must do something. John, come with me, we have to talk. And you Rory, forgive the old man this inhospitality. Later, I will compensate you that."_

 _"No problem. Meanwhile, I'll gladly get to know a little better the famous 'Bad Wolf'"_

 _"Oh, so I am famous?"_

 _"You didn't know?"_

 _"Come John."_

So he did, really curious what Gandalf has just came up with.


	12. Chapter 12 (John)

Gandalf leaded him to the spacious room, in the farther part of the house. What a fantastic place! From the outside, it looked like an ordinary, tiny country hut, but the interior turned out to be enormous. John had an impression, it looks differently every day - as if the rooms could just multiply themselves, when were needed. Yesterday, he asked the wizard about it.

 _"How is it possible?!"_

 _"What, my dear boy?"_

 _"The house - it's bigger on the inside! How you did it?"_

 _"Oh... the condensing spell and stuff..."_

 _"You are really mighty, aren't you?"_

 _"Well, I wouldn't like to boast..."_

 _"How many rooms are here?"_

 _"It depends..."_

The Prince smiled under his nose. The sorcerer still surprised him. The room, to which they came in, seemed rather big, however so full of different things, it made it difficult to move in, here. His attention drew a small table in the corner. There was something, in a round shape on it, carefully covered with a dark fabric. The Prince approached it, suddenly very curious about the hidden object.

 _"Better, don't touch it, John! It can be dangerous."_

 _"Why? What is that?"_

 _" The magical artifact, called Palantir. Thanks to it, I can contact with a few of my friends, however in improper hands can cause a lot of pain and evil. An enemy could see you, through it..."_

John wondered for a while. Not for the first time, somebody mentioned about some evil powers, enemies, even the war. What enemies? What war? Apparently, he was living peacefully in a castle, completely not aware of the danger from outside. Or maybe some people, were hiding it from him...

 _"Gandalf, I must ask you... all these talks about an enemy, coming darkness, some evil spirits...what is actually happening?"_

 _"You have no idea, have you?"_

 _"Not at all. Honestly, I feel like a complete fool, hearing your conversations..."_

 _"Oh, there's no need. Many people don't realize it yet. Sadly, I'm afraid soon they will..."_

 _"So this is true? We are in danger?"_

 _"I tell it with a heavy heart, but yes. Strange things started to happen, during last few years. There are many signs..."_

 _"What do you mean?_

 _"Different worlds are colliding with one another, the borders between them slowly disappearing... the evil forces are gathering, spreading desolation, fright, suffering and death. Probably, the war awaits us..."_

 _"The war? But what they want from us? And... what different worlds? I didn't know there are more of them..."_

 _"Of course, there are! Do you think, I belong to this one?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"In fact we are not quite sure yet, what they want... presumably, to gain the whole power, destroy everything good and pure in this Universe."_

 _"Oh..."_

For a moment, John became speechless. He didn't expected something like that. It looked very seriously. However, why the hell, he, as the future king, got no messages about it... As if, the whole counsel and royal officials were in collusion...

 _"I know, it may be shocking for you, my dear boy. Unfortunately, I suppose sooner or later, we all will be forced to fight. I truly believe, you'll choose the right side..."_

 _"You doubt it?"_

 _"During such a long life, I already learned, that people, whom you trust, the most, can change into the worst enemies. But, I have a lot of faith in you, dear boy. That's why I want to give you something..."_

Gandalf came to an old, wooden chest and pulled out oblong object, wrapped in a grey material.

 _" A sword."_

 _"Not some unexceptional sword. I fought in many battles with it. Not once, this weapon saved my life. Maybe, it will save also yours, help you to find the courage, which will now be our best defense, against the storm that is at hand..."_

 _"I... I have never used a sword in my life. I mean, to kill somebody..."_

 _"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."_

These words really moved him. Gandalf was so incredibly wise, good man. Suddenly, John felt very negligible and pitiful. He didn't have enough bravery to reveal his true identity. Could even compare himself to the Sorcerer?

 _"Thank you, I don't know what to say..."_

 _"I think you know it very well, dear Boy..."_

 _"But, what..."_

 _"You wonder, if you should tell me who you really are. Am I right?"_

Did Gandalf learn how to read in other people's minds? Or only John was so predictable?

 _"How did you know?!"_

 _"Well, I'm quite smart, you know?"_

 _"Quite smart? Very funny... I'm sorry, I haven't told you before... I thought, the less people know, the better for them..."_

 _"I hope, you are aware, that you can trust me?"_

 _"Yes... it's just not so easy..."_

 _"I will help, then. You are from the royal family, aren't you?"_

 _"HOW..."_

 _"Oh, I won't be teasing you anymore. I know your Grandfather. You are very similar to him, when he was young, John. I suspected it before, however today made sure myself.."_

Wow. That was the biggest surprise of the day. The Prince couldn't believe his own ears. At the same time, felt a warmth in a heart, thinkinkg about beloved Grandfather. He missed him so much...

 _"You know my Grandfather?! And... am I really so similar?"_

 _"More, than you think. Many years ago, we had a lot of great adventures together. He always was a dreamer like you... what a wonderful, extraordinary man. Good, old Wifred. Does he still spend so much time, watching stars?"_

 _"Oh... he..."_

 _"Don't tell me, that..."_

 _"No, no... Just... one day, he simply disappeared. We were searching him, for many weeks, but unsuccessfully. Probably, he was kidnapped. Sincerely, we are a little hopeless..."_

 _"You know what? Don't worry, I will find him."_

 _"Aren't you too busy for that?"_

 _"Obviously, I am busy! However, I have my own methods and different volunteers to help... John Wilfred is my friend, I couldn't leave him in need..."_

 _"I would be very grateful... I really need him now..."_

 _"So, you are..."_

 _"The future King, yep.."_

 _"And.. if I may ask, why are you here, not in your castle?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Are you afraid? John... you will be such a great King as your Grandfather, trust me!"_

 _"I doubt it, Gandalf and... it's not only that..."_

 _"Let me guess: a forced marriage with some stranger Princess?"_

 _"You surely can read in minds, admit it finally!"_

The sorcerer smiled widely.

 _"Believe me, I can't. It's just experience and good intuition. Anyway these royal traditions are terrible. It should be changed, at last... "_

 _"I couldn't agree more..."_

 _"Summarizing, you've escaped from a princess. What now?"_

 _That was a good question..._

 _"I have no idea. Probably, my sister already wants to kill me..."_

 _"You have a sister?"_

 _"Yes. She's awesome. You must meet her, one day!"_

All of sudden, John realized how much missed Donna. In fact, behaved very selfish, forgetting about all the troubles, which his escape could cause. And she was alone with all that mess, he left behind.

 _"I must, indeed! And... what about Rose?"_

 _"Rose?"_

 _"How did it happen, that you started helping her?"_

 _"Well... it just happened. Honestly, I don't know how exactly..._

 _"I think, I know..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Oh nothing, nothing..."_

Gandalf looked at him, with a smirk. In the blink of an eye, his face expression became very serious.

" _John, I want to ask you something."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Rose... please. don't ever hurt her. She has already experienced, way too much pain and cruelty, in such a short life..."_

 _"I would never hurt her. But... what happened?"_

 _"She is the one, who may tell you this story, I have no right..."_

 _"Gandalf, she has magic right?"_

 _"John, you must talk to her about it, not me."_

 _"If she would just say anything about herself to me..."_

 _"One day, she will. Anyway, did Wilf tell you the story, how he met your Grandmother?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"So, you must ask him, when you'll meet. I'm quite sure, you will find it very interesting... "_

 _"I hope, he is alright... "_

 _"We must have hope, my dear boy. Remember, never loose it."_

 _"I'll try... Gandalf, I wondered... how we will get to this place, we're going to?"_

 _"Oh, in a really unusual way. Between us, I cannot wait to see Rose's face..."_


	13. Chapter 13 (Donna)

It wasn't too easy, to get any information from the new, eccentric friend. Luckily, after listening to many different (sometimes ridiculous ) stories and drinking two cups of tea (at least delicious one), they knew enough to continue the search. Fortunately, at the beginning of this conversation, Donna discretely drank the elvish potion. Otherwise, the princess' head, would probably explode for real. Things, which she found out today, were rather surprising. Her little brother seemed very pleased with his new, carefree life, in the wilderness. Honestly, Donna worried, whether he was going to come back at all. And this blonde woman - Rose? Why these two traveled together? Why were looking for the sorcerer? What if, as Jack said, John met somebody on the road, or even fell in love?! Then, they can all be in big troubles...

Completely absorbed in thoughts, she didn't notice, it started getting darker, outside. Now there were three of them, because Amy decided to join the company. Reportedly, had some _'important matters'_ , in the forest on their route. In fact, Donna had nothing against it. Amy, proved to be, perhaps sometimes, too talkative and cheeky, but also really interesting, nice companion. Moreover, the Princess didn't want to be with Jack alone, still not quite sure about the previous night. At the moment, he rode before the women, so they could talk freely. Amy told a few stories from past life, unwittingly mostly focusing on a man, called Rory. It wasn't difficult to notice, how much she loved this guy, despite constant calling him _'stupid face'_ or laughing of his little clumsiness. Finally, Donna decided to ask about it, curious whom he may be...

 _"Amy, who is Rory?"_

 _"He's my fiance. Why?"_

 _"Your fiance?! I didn't know you already have one..."_

 _"How could you know? We've just met, Princess."_

 _"Oh, don't call me like that! Donna is quite enough. And you know, between us... I'm rather 'incognito' during this mission."_

 _"Don't worry, I can keep a secret."_

 _"Thank you, Amy. And what about this whole 'Mad Hatter' or whatever?"_

 _"Oh no! He's my friend, like a family in fact... and he's not any 'Hatter', however for sure is completely mad."_

They both burst into laugh, cause it was impossible to argue with that.

 _"So, your Rory... actually, where he is now?"_

 _"Well... we've traveled a lot and... got a little lost, lately. That's why, I'm searching him now..."_

 _"You must miss him?"_

 _"Yeah, more than I'd ever suspected..."_

 _"Tell me something more about him."_

 _"Something more about 'Stupid Face'?"_

Suddenly, her face diametrically changed, from amused and relaxed, to very serious, filled with true, deep feelings.

 _"You know... when sometimes you meet someone, so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then... there's other people, when you meet them you think, 'Not bad. They're okay' and then you get to know them and… and their face, just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful... Rory's the most beautiful man I've ever met. That's who he is."_

Donna for a while, became speechless. These words truly moved the Princess, who didn't expect so honest confession from Amy. The woman turned out to be not only self-confident, cheerful woman, but also emotional one.

 _"You really love him, don't you?"_

 _"Yeah. I do love Rory and I never told him. And now... who knows if we'll find each other again..."_

 _"Amy, I'm sure you will!""_

 _"Anyway, what about you and Jack?"_

 _"What about me and Jack?!"_

 _"Oh come on! I've seen how you two are looking at each other, both so sure nobody's watching..."_

 _"Amy! What are you..."_

 _"What? You don't like him?"_

 _"Of course I do, but... we are just friends..."_

 _"Yeah... I've already seen a few 'friendships' like that..."_

 _"No, I mean it... I'm Princess, so have some duties, you know... and Jack would't be interested anyway... he can have any woman, surely had dozens yet..."_

Against her own will, Donna felt a jolt of jealousy, at the thought about _'all these Jack's women'_. Not that she cared!

 _"Well, I must confess he is quite handsome..."_

 _"You finally admitted it!"_

 _"JACK!? How long are you eavesdropping?!"_

They were so absorbed in conversation, that didn't even notice, when Jack slowed down to wait for them. How much he could heard...

 _"Oh, not long my Princess. I've just heard word 'handsome' so quickly found out, it must be about me..."_

 _"Pfff! Even if it was about you, it doesn't change the fact, you are an insolent bonehead!"_

 _"Yeah, I like you too, Amy... Why for sake, I've agreed to travel in a company of two such feisty women, in addition ginger ones..."_

 _"You have something against gingers?!"_

 _"Oh, I love gingers, my Princess!"_

Jack looked at her with a smirk and blinked.

 _"Anyway, my ginger ladies... there is a snug tavern, nearby. We could get something warm to eat there, or maybe even a room."_

 _"Not with you, I hope! Interesting, that you know so well all the taverns..."_

 _"At least, I don't have my own canteen, filled with wine to the brim..."_

 _"At least, I don't steal somebody's wine..."_

 _"STOP, YOU DUMBOS! Really, you two are insufferable! Let's go to this tavern, at last!"_

The place was nearly,indeed and seemed quite cozy, however so packed, that finding some free table - just for them, seemed impossible. For a while, they consulted the matter in quiet, then decided to join the couple of young people - man and woman, sitting next to the window. Both had rare, in this region, darker complexion. They were so occupied with a tender conversation, that hardly noticed, three new comers, before them. Donna chose to take care of it, by herself. Who knows, what her boisterous companions could contrive, this time...

 _"Forgive me, but would you mind, if we sit by your table? Everything is so crowded..."_

The young woman smiled to her, but the man didn't look to glad about this idea.

 _"Why this table? There are others."_

 _"Well..."_

 _"MICKEY! Don't be rude..."_

 _"I don't like this hunk! He looks suspicious to me..."_

 _"Oh come on... of course, sit with us."_

So, they did. However, seeing Jack's insolent face expression, Donna felt very not sure, whether it was a good idea...


	14. Chapter 14 (Rose)

Rose woke up, smiling. Once again, slept the whole night without these terrible nightmares, which haunted girl last weeks. Probably, it was all merit of Gandalf, who really helped her. Or maybe also the fact, that for the first time in many months, she felt safe and... happy. For these few days, while remained here, has almost forgotten about whole this horror. If it would be possible, could stay in this hidden valley, forever. Moreover, against own will, had to admit, that started liking John. They spent much time together, walking in the forest, sitting next to the lake or trying to cook something together, by joint efforts. But mostly, talking.

She learned many things about John's sister - Donna or beloved Grandfather. Although, young man didn't say much about himself, Rose found out many things anyway. For example, that he had a great sense of humor. Was very smart, even if sometimes too talkative. A little crazy, however in a good way. That, could also change into the emphatic listener, full of something in him, caused Rose felt safely by his side and reminded her, why she used to love life, before.

It looked like, they were slowly becoming true friends. On the other hand, Gandalf was like some kind of dear Grandfather. Incredibly wise, experienced, but also very compassionate, and solicitous. For sure, much more powerful, than it seemed at the first sight. Thanks to him, Rose decided to trust John. _'Her boys',_ as started to call them lately, held many _'male conversations'_. After one, the sorcerer finally convinced girl to believe in John's intentions. Honestly, somehow she felt joy and relief, that John, assured her in his willing to continue the travel in two. Just... didn't understand why he wanted to do that, so disinterestedly... Anyway, what a pity, they couldn't stay in this marvelous place longer...

Last evening was an ideal ending of this whole fairy tale stay here. When Rory joined to their quaint company, very soon proved to be, maybe a little shy, but very nice and charming man, a real kind first timidity, told her about his fiance, separated from him a few weeks ago. According to these stories, she appeared to be the most wonderful woman under the Sun. Quickly, they found common language, so when Gandalf and John came back, already felt like great friends. The whole four, unanimously decided to light the campfire. Gandalf found a forgotten bottle of delicious elvish wine (as opposed to John, Rose or Rory weren't surprised, of its peculiar origin) and entertained them, narrating magnificent declared, he must steal Rory for a while, leaving Rose in only John company. Maybe, it was the wine, or really blissful atmosphere, of this magical night, but she felt closer to him, than ever before. To her own surprise, didn't even protest, when he embraced her softly. They simply sat, like that together, hugged to each other and watched the sky filled with stars. Apparently, both enjoying this quiet, comforting, closeness. Like, friends usually do, don't they?

Sadly, the night ended. Now, it was the highest time to leave this comfortable feather bed and prepare for the road. By the way, interesting, what Gandalf came up with, this time. If, travelling, through the woods were impossible, which other ways left? Through the sea? Anyhow, soon she would find out...

* * *

 _"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!"_

All three men looked very amused, while Rose couldn't decide if was more shocked, terrified or fascinated. Once again, gazed at an enormous eagle, which now rested on the grass.

 _"Gandalf, he is fantastic!"_

 _"I knew you will be delighted, John. Rose, there's nothing to be afraid of. Let me introduce you my dear friend Thorondor, the King of The Eagles of Manwë, himself"_

Rose needed to concede, that the bird was beautiful and dignified, indeed like a true king. However, still a thought about flying on his back, seemed a little frightening. The farewell lasted long. It was so hard to say goodbye, after such splendid time, spent together. She hardly could, hold back the tears, in her eyes. At the end Gandalf took John at side and whispered him something into the ear. After that, boy turned back looking at her with a mysterious face expression. Masters of discretion!

 _"Rose, it's time for us. Please, hold me tight. I wouldn't like you, to fall on the way..."_

A slight smile appeared on her face. Well... maybe it won't be so bad. Better with two...


	15. Chapter 15 (John)

They were passing by thick, green forests and the highest mountain chains, sometimes breaking through the clouds or falling closer to the navy blue sea. John, looking around, in awe admired the beautiful world below. Not everybody had an opportunity to see it, from the aerial view. Rose, sat behind, holding him tightly. Long, soft hair tickled man's cheeks. He could sense her delicate, fresh, scent, which somehow, caused, that John had problems with thinking consciously. The feel of Rose's warm body, so close to his own, awakened in him, an unfamiliar so far, sensation. Bracing wind, whizzed in their ears, so any talks were rather impossible. Maybe, even better. Thanks to that, he could devote himself to the rethinking.

Past life, in a castle, now seemed just a distant memory. Only 2 weeks passed, but John had an impression, as if, the whole eternity. Everything very changed, during this time. Prince met wonderful people, felt the real taste of an adventure and freedom. He already missed the beautiful, hidden valley, they left behind, and Gandalf. An old man, reminded him, his own Grandfather. The two of them, were somehow such similar. Of course, besides the fact, Wilfred wasn't o sorcerer. Well, maybe in some way he was... So great, Gandalf promised to find him. What a relief!. John really worried about Wilf's safety... Moreover, he could finally, tell someone, his own true story. Constant hiding it, turned out to be very big burden. Gandalf insisted, that John should reveal it to Rose, before would be too late. Too late for what? Anyway, it wasn't so easy... Probably, she wouldn't treat him the same way, anymore. Like an ordinary young man, met on the road. And he didn't want it. This life here seemed so much better and more interesting. However, at heart, knew the sorcerer was right. But Rose just started to trust him. He couldn't loose it, again. And what if, she wouldn't want him anymore, then... or even walk away? Well, later, he can think what to do with this troublesome issue...

Unwittingly, his thoughts came back to the last night. What a wonderful time, filled with joy and deeply heartfelt emotions. Gandalf for the first time, told them so many things about himself ( still, hardly nothing...). Anyway, his stories were incredible, truly breathtaking. Rory proved to be another wonderful member of their extraordinary company. Honestly, when John came back from one of these 'male conversations' with Gandalf, wasn't too pleased, seeing how Rory and Rose, enjoyed each other's company, after merely an hour of familiarity! It took him, a few days to get just a slight smile, from the woman. A jolt of jealousy, flashed through his mind. He would never suspect Rory, to be some philanderer... Luckily, pretty soon, the young man explained, that asked Rose, about some female point of view, what perhaps could help him with his fiance in the future. After John joined them, quickly understood, why they were so amused, because in a moment, also couldn't resist to burst into laugh, hearing these two.

Speaking of female point of view... John would give almost everything, to know what Rose was thinking right now... After, this magical moment they shared together last night, something changed. He started to see her, in some different way, whatever it meant. For a total, nothing like that happened, and yet, something so very special... They were looking into the sky full of stars, cuddled to each other. He never felt so close to anyone, before. Simple few minutes in silence, or maybe hours or even days... John wasn't sure, as if the time, was passing by differently, just for them. So special moments, filled with some hidden happiness, safety and warmth.

Today, they didn't have an opportunity to talk yet... did anything changed between them? John couldn't be sure... the same as, his own feelings...

Interesting, where to they were flying.. Some new adventures, new people on their way. It was difficult to leave Gandalf's shelter, their new friends, Arthur... But, who could better take care of his dear horse, than the sorcerer and Rory?! John deeply hoped they all would meet again... Suddenly, he heard the warm voice of Rose, just next to his ear.

 _"John... we are getting lower . I think we are close..."_


	16. Chapter 16 (Jack)

As yet, nothing happened, however he still wasn't quite sure, how this meeting would end. For sure, Jack couldn't let, in order that, the man, sitting opposite, insult him again. Particularly, in the company of Princess Donna. The funny fellow, seemed awfully jealous about his lady, who, from time to time, glanced at Jack curiously. With her darker complexion, so rare in this region, and black, shining hair, she could be seen as, a real exotic beauty. Nevertheless, the young man, didn't have to worry, as Jack wasn't interested. He always preferred gingers. What an irony! At the moment, couldn't complain of their deficiency... Travelling in Donna and Amy's company was a true challenge. Before, there were just two of them. Well, maybe not exactly... How could he not mention, their extraordinary, new friends from the Middle Earth?! In fact, already missed these two wonderful freaks. Honestly, Jack longed to that time, when they traveled alone, with Donna. During these days, while had an opportunity to know the woman better, she became much closer to him.

Generally, he didn't like to come back to the past memories. It was just too painful... However, these carefree years, of early childhood, were worth keeping in memory. Jack still remembered the Princess from that priceless time, as a little sister of his best friend - John. They often tried to tease girl, together, mostly, pulling to the fiery red pigtails. Then, for years, man didn't meet Donna. Since, she started growing up, they separated her, from the other children. As, the future princess, had to learn how to be a real lady. In this case, playing with boys, for sure wasn't recommended. Anyway, soon Jack had enough own troubles and life complications, to wonder about it... So, when, the Princess knocked to his doors, many years later, he could hardly recognize the young, freckled girl from the past. Now, she was fully grown, pretty woman, blessed with a really exceptional personality, especially, among high born women. Only, ginger hair didn't change, at all. But, Donna, didn't braid them, into two pigtails, anymore. Obviously, Jack agreed to help. John forever would remain, his best friend and if had any troubles, always could count on him. It worked in both sides. Moreover, he was very curious, what woman, the Princess became.

Soon, she proved to be very clever, witty and even a little saucy. Furthermore, wasn't afraid to express her own opinion. Nonetheless, he suspected, deep down, Donna was also a sensitive woman, with a good heart, who felt a bit lonely. Probably, didn't had many true friends, surrounded mostly by insincere, greedy people, pretending to wish her good. Well, maybe except John, the King or a few ones more. He knew, inside out, this whole complicated structure of the relations, which ruled at court, so full of, clandestine agreements, intrigues, fake smiles and betrayal. Not surprising, that both royal siblings, had no idea about the actual situation in the world. In fact, the Princess should be a little more careful. She enjoyed the conversation with new met wayfarers so much, that a few minutes ago revealed, she's a princess. At least, didn't tell, of which kingdom. If, Donna lived through the same, what he did, probably wouldn't trust strangers so easily. Let's hope, it won't get them into some troubles. Interestingly, the second woman turned out to be a princess, too... just, from where? Jack looked insolently, at jealous Mickey and smirked. Decided, since then, should listen to the talk, attentively.

 _"Sooo, Martha... actually, what you are doing here?"_

 _"Well... I already uncovered, our little secret, so I suppose, that can tell a bit more..."_

 _"You can trust us, don't worry! Right? Amy? Jack?"_

Jack only nodded, encouragingly, while Amy said, that must leave them for a minute. Then, run out the inn, covering her mouth. Perhaps, too much Ale...

 _"So... the true is, that my Father wanted to force 'a truly beneficial' marriage on me..."_

 _"Oh, I know this pain..."_

 _"Yeah, so you get me, right? An another boring, conceited moron... So I decided to run away. Then, I met Mickey on my way..."_

At this point, she smiled warmly to the earlier mentioned , who bestowed her with an infatuated stare.

 _"... and since that time, we are travelling together, just must hide..."_

 _"I see... and if it's not a big secret, where are you from?"_

Good question! Jack also was very curious

 _"Torchwood Kingdom."_

Oh blimey...

 _"Wait... you are the Princess of the Torchwood?!"_

 _"Yes, and... why?"_

 _"Well, it looks that this boring, conceited moron, whom you were supposed to marry, is my brother..."_


	17. Chapter 17 (Rose)

When they landed, Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Not, that she didn't enjoy the flight. Even despite, a bit of insecurity, caused by the height, she was truly amazed and charmed, looking at the beautiful world underneath. Honestly, with John, felt much safer, holding him tightly. Woman had almost forgotten, how much comfort, can man's shoulders give. Rose had an impression, that this little intimate moment with him, last night, there's something between them. Actually, it was nothing like that, but in some way, they got closer, to each other. Whatever it meant... Today's unexpected closeness caused her to feel, somehow differently, than before. Maybe, only because, so many things happened, lately, and come on - for a few hours, literally had a head in clouds, everyone could be confused! All the better, that they arrived at the place. Now, Rose had no more time to think about it, should rather focus on their task.

John jumped down from the bird's back. Then, gave Rose hand, helping to dismount.

 _"Are you all right?"_

 _"Yes, thank you. Just... I'm afraid, we must find the further way, ourselves..."_

He bestowed her, the long, inscrutable glance. As if , was searching something in Rose's eyes...

 _"Yep, I suppose so..."_

They both thanked Eagle, for help. The magnificent creature, just nodded with respect and flied away, leaving them alone in the forest.

 _"Wasn't so terrible, as you expected, was it?"_

John tried to strike up the conversation. The man seemed a little distracted, today. Rose wondered why. Oh, high time to stop this, this nonsense!

 _"I think, I had a right to feel a little uncomfortable, after finding out, that we will fly on the enormous eagle. Don't you agree?"_

He smiled with a visible relief, apparently also tired of this strange awkwardness between them.

 _"Well... maybe, you had, indeed. Soo... where are we going now? You have some idea, Rose?"_

She didn't. Luckily, the problem solved itself, when a strange man came out from between the trees, smiling, in a friendly manner.

 _"Let me guess! Rose and John, am I right? My name is Richard, it's nice to meet you, finally."_

The newcomer, seemed sincere, however Rose, already learned, that first sight, can be very misleading.

 _" ...and how did you know we are here?"_

 _"Oh, I've noticed this beautiful Eagle, in the sky. Then, at once, thought it had to be Gandalf's doing!"_

Probably, it made some sense... Apparently, this man knew the sorcerer. All of sudden, Rose realized, that she already missed the old, wonderful man, who gave her so much support, hope for the future. Also missed Rory and even Arthur! Would she ever, be so happy, again, as in this magical place, with them all?

 _"Yes... however, we were supposed to meet the woman, here... so forgive me, but why you are here, instead?"_

 _"Of course! I perhaps should start from that! She is nearby, in our... well let's call it temporary home. We have been waiting for you two, since Gandalf let us know, you should arrive today. Only, he has forgotten to mention, BY AIR... "_

John, evidently decided to believe the man, because answered smirking.

 _"Oh trust me, we were also a bit of surprised - mostly Rose..."_

 _"Who wouldn't! On the other hand, it's very in Gandalf's style... way or another, please come with me. It's only a few minutes from here. Rose?"_

 _"Well... I am not so sure... you still didn't even tell us, who you are... Don't take it personally, Richard, but taught, by my own experience, I cannot trust anyone so easily..."_

 _"And that is for sure very wise, especially in such dangerous times... Just, tell me, how I could convince you, that I have good intentions and want to help? You know what, I can give you my sword. Will that make you feel more safe?"_

Richard looked straight at Rose. The light, grey eyes met her dark ones. The intensity of this gaze, somehow convinced the woman, he was telling the true. It emanated with such honesty and rectitude. These eyes just couldn't lie.

 _"It won't be necessary, just I'd like to know who are you, if is not a secret..."_

 _"It's pretty simple, I am her husband."_

 _"Husband?! Aren't you too young for a marriage? Did she force you to it?" John seemed flustered at Richard's response._

Rose wasn't quite sure, what surprised her more, this answer or John's question. Richard smiled warmly, like to his own memories.

 _"Nothing like that! Believe me, we both dreamed about it for a long time! It's really long story... But now, come on! The quicker, we move on, the sooner you will get to know her."_


	18. Chapter 18 (Rose)

The man led them by a small path, hardly noticeable in the thick forest. Meanwhile, Rose wondered why John reacted so strange, at Richard's confession. In fact, the girl didn't know him too well. She already heard a lot about his sister - Donna, his Grandfather, even best friend - Jack, only still not much about John. It looked like, the man hid more secrets, than it could seem... In a few minutes, they arrived to a little green glade, hidden between the trees. In the middle of it, was a small, wooden house, probably this was the 'temporary home', as Richard called it earlier. But before, she could confirm these speculations, some woman ran out, from the cottage and spoke aloud.

 _"Richard, where the hell have you been?!"_

At this point, the woman noticed Richard was not alone. In a blink of an eye, figured out who the newcomers must be, so turned to them, smiling nicely

 _"... and you are Rose and John, I suppose? So great to meet you finally! My name is Kahlan. Welcome to our humble abode! Please, forgive me for a moment, but I must have a word with my dear husband. RICHARD!"_

She took the man aside, speaking in a low voice.

 _"You could let me know, somehow! And you were gone for so long... after last time, you've promised to not disappear like that..."_

Richard, embraced her tenderly with his strong arm. Kahlan seemed so tiny, next to him.

 _"Don't be angry, I'm sorry... I know... I've lost the sense of time... I'll compensate you, later..."_

 _"Oh, I bet you will!"_

The woman tried to sound menacing, however her eyes, revealed, what she really felt. Gaze so full of love and sensitivity... Richard was looking at Kahlan, in the very same way. Truly deep feelings, connecting them, was almost perceptible in the air. Even Rose, watching this scene from the distance, felt warmth in her own heart. Would she ever meet, a man, who will be gazing at her like that? What a pity, Rose didn't turn left, at this moment. The feelings written on John's face, could really surprise her...

In a while, the couple realized, that they still had others with them, so they quickly pulled themselves together and came back to the guests. The whole four of them, exchanged first customary pleasantries, whilst, Rose took a look at Kahlan, more carefully. The woman was a little taller, than she, with a slim, but very feminine figure. Had long, dark, wavy hair, which contrasted prettily to the incredibly blue eyes. For sure, Kahlan could be regarded as a real beauty. Moreover, seemed to be completely unaware of it, unlike all these conceited, selfish women, Rose had an occasion to meet, in the past. This modesty made her even more adorable. They hardly knew each other, but it wasn't difficult to notice, that Kahlan was also very nice, warm person.

"Richard, why you won't show to John our 'pretty house'. After that, you could chop some wood. We'll need it to cook something. Meanwhile, I will take a small walk with Rose and find the herbs I need. Or maybe you are too tired, Rose?"

 _"Oh no, I would gladly take a walk with you. I've been sitting enough today!"_

They all laughed at that. After a moment, Richard looked at his wife, apparently not so certain about her proposition.

 _"Kahlan... Actually, it's a good idea, but I'm not very sure, John's biggest dream right now, is chopping wood..."_

 _"Chopping wood? Fantastic idea! I'm sure that since today, it will be one of my most favorite activities!"_

Rose looked at him, with a smirk

 _"Yeah, I'd like to see that."_

However, she had to admit at heart, John's childish enthusiasm, was in some way quite charming. Interesting, how he would look without a shirt... Wait, what?! Why, for goodness, did these kind of thoughts, come to her mind? Rose could, already feel the warmth on the cheeks and neck. Just brilliant! Luckily, Richard's voice, averted Rose's attention from this embarrassing subject.

 _"Then, I don't see any contraindications! Just, Kahlan... please be careful."_

 _"Richard... I'm always careful..."_

 _"Oh I know you, for too long, to believe in it!"_

Kahlan sent him a playful smile. Then approached the man and lovingly kissed his cheek. Rose, unwittingly looked at John, who smiled to her warmly.

 _"Come on Rose, let's leave our handsome men the care over the house. I hope it will stand in place, when we'll back..."_


	19. Chapter 19 (Donna)

Two days passed, since they left the inn, with its comfortable beds, great ale, and warm meals. Right now, sleeping under the soft eiderdown, on her own bed, seemed like a distant dream. Nevertheless, Donna didn't complain. She has lived in the luxurious castle, for over 20 years, surrounded by servants, who tried to fulfill all her needs or wishes. After John's escape, the Princess now usually slept under the stars, covered in simple blanket. Instead of stuffed quails at the castle, she ate stale bread. She already forgot about golden tub full of hot water, during last weeks bathing,as she now bathes most often in a cold river. But, even despite all these inconveniences, for the very first time in the hitherto life, Donna felt so happy. Freedom, adventure, new, wonderful people met on the way... Jack...

With Jack everything seemed a little more complicated. During this journey, they started getting closer to each other and finally became friends. Well, Jack treated her like, _'just a friend'_. As to the Princess... she couldn't be so sure about own feelings towards him.

Anyway, it wasn't the best time for such silly musings. In fact, Donna, should rather focus on the main reason, of their travel - finding John. Where the hell did this crazy man escape?! They still walked to this sorcerer, but what if he won't be able to help them? Maybe, at least he would help Amy. Lately, their new friend didn't feel too well. Perhaps, it was some food poisoning... The woman looked pale and got tired very quickly. Moreover, even a few times a day, had nausea, so they were forced to stop, on the way. Today, in the morning she fainted, so Donna started to really worry. They unanimously decided, that they must take Amy to the Sorcerer. Probably, would arrive to the place faster, without her, however how could they leave girl all alone in the forest, in so bad a condition?!

Donna found it a funny coincidence in regards to John. That he escaped away from the Princess, who at the same time... had escaped from him. By the way, they had an incredible luck when it came to unexpected meetings. First, those two great freaks from the Middle Earth. Then, Amy and the COMPLETELY _'Mad Hatter'_. And lastly, the woman, whom Donna's little brother, was supposed to marry. The fate, it seems is sometimes so perverse! Actually, John would probably like Martha. For sure, Donna had nothing in common with this boring, shallow lady! They didn't talk too much, only during that one evening spent in the inn, but she appeared to be smart, reasonable, nice woman. In addition to that, not ugly. Honestly, Donna involuntarily felt a little jealous, noticing a few Jack's glances, towards this exotic brunette. Not, that she cared or something... Besides, looked like somebody has already stolen Martha's heart. This funny, stubborn Mickey. It was visible, at the first sight, these two were so very in love with each other. No matter, how preposterous and impossible, this relationship seemingly was.

Well, presumably John also didn't idle, in regards to relationships! That is if, he still traveled in a company of some mysterious blonde... Rose. Who, for goodness, was this woman?! And why this dumbo of a brother decided to escort her?! Oh, she will speak to him in regards to his reason! As soon as, they finally find him. Supposing, that they do find him... Donna wasn't so convinced about it right now.

Completely absorbed in these thoughts, she didn't even notice, that Jack rode up to her.

 _"Are you alright Princess?"_

 _"W... what?"_

 _"I've just asked, if you are alright, but I suppose, that I already know the answer..."_

 _"Oh no it's just... I'm worried about Amy... and John."_

 _"Honestly, I'm a bit worried, too. I must confess to you, I getting to like this cheeky ginger. But don't worry about John, he can take care of hims_ elf."

Oh this Jack! Of course, he would never say that to Amy directly! These two, loved to tease each other. Right now, Amy was riding before them, so she couldn't hear anything. They wanted to keep an eye on her, as yesterday they almost lost the woman in the forest.

 _"I know he can, however this blonde woman bothers me..."_

 _"Well, his might-have-been wife, has escaped and fall in love in somebody else, so..."_

 _"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he must do the same!"_

 _"Well, you know what they say, Princess... love cannot be compelled..."_

He smiled to her and Donna realized, Jack is another problem on her list. Oh why, he must be so handsome?! For sure, it didn't make it easier...

 _"IF, it has anything to do with love..."_

 _"Who knows... on the other hand, he has some needs..."_

 _"Oh please stop! I don't even want to think about it! I'll better check how Amy is doing."_

 _"Not bad idea. You can tell her, we are getting closer. In a half an hour, we'll be at the place."_

 _"Finally!"_


	20. Chapter 20 (John)

_"John, are you alright?"_

It was only when John noticed that Richard had asked him a question, did he realize that in the few minutes of complete silence that he was staring into direction where Rose and Kahlan had disappeared, just a moment ago.

 _"Yeah, sorry... I just..."_

 _"Don't worry, I can assure you, that Rose is entirely safe with Kahlan."_

 _"Oh it's not like that!"_

 _"John, come on! I understand you well! We men are always a little worried about our ladies, when they are gone, aren't we?"_

 _"But... we…me and Rose aren't together. I mean not in THAT WAY..."_

Richard looked truly surprised.

 _"Wait, you are not a couple?"_

 _"No, we are... friends, I think. Why does it surprise you so much?"_

 _"Well... forgive me, but I had the impression, looking at you two..."_

After hearing these words, John felt more confused, than before. He already had a lot of doubts and worries and was not quite sure about his own feelings towards Rose. It looked like a relationship even when unfamiliar people could notice his strange behavior. After that short, intimate moment, spent next to the fireplace, somehow maybe everything had changed. Why else had his heart started pounding madly when Rose was close to him? Suddenly John saw that she had the most beautiful smile in the world. That when she smiled, sparks of happiness filled in her pretty, dark eyes... Oooh when did he begin to lose his mind?! High time to change the subject...

 _"In fact, it's a bit more complicated, in my case. However, with you and Kahlan it seems rather simple, right?"_

To John's amazement, Richard burst into laugh.

 _"Oh, John. Believe me, it's very far from simple..."_

 _"But why? It's visible, that you two love each other."_

 _"We do love each other, but sadly, sometimes it's not enough. We already have gone through many difficulties and it's not the end, yet... So much had changed. 2 years ago, I didn't know anything about magic. I lived peacefully in my little village, was a simple forest guide and now... " Richard said quietly._

 _"So what actually happened? Why, as you've said, has it all changed so much?"_

Richard looked at him with a smile.

 _"I met a girl, on my way and... she literally turned my life upside down."_

Why did this sound so familiar? A weird feeling entered John...

 _"And who are you now, Richard? Some kind of wizard?"_

The man smiled, again.

 _"If only! First of all, I was titled 'The Seeker of the Truth', and then became the King and, it turned out, I also have magic. Some people call me 'The War Wizard'..."_

 _"Oh blimey!"_

 _"Imagine, how surprised I was..."_

 _"But who is 'The Seeker of the Truth'? And what about Kahlan? Is it too much for her?"_

 _"It's a long story... and with Kahlan... well, not exactly... it's rather connected with her magical powers... Briefly speaking, it precludes her being with someone, whom she loves."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because, she could destroy this man, enslave him and he wouldn't be the same person, anymore. Oh it's complicated, you know. I'll try to explain you it later, but first, I have a question."_

 _"Sure, go on!"_

 _"You were very shocked, when I mentioned about marriage and you asked me, if I was forced into that. Why?"_

 _"Ooooh... Here, you've got me!"_

 _"You know, I'm 'The Seeker of the Truth', this title undertakes... So? You are being forced to marry somebody, aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah... In fact, I am running away from it..."_

 _"You are some royal?"_

 _"Blimey! How do you know all of this?! Is it your magic?"_

 _"No, I just can read people, quite well... But watch out for Kahlan - she always knows, if someone tells the truth or not..."_

 _"Oh... I see... Richard, could you please not tell Rose about my ekhm... royal roots?"_

 _"You didn't tell her yet?!"_

 _"No... I... I'm waiting for the right moment. You know, I don't want her to think differently about me, treat me like a prince and not just a simple man..."_

 _"John, John... you walk on thin ice... Of course, I won't tell her, but you really should. Trust me, a lie always has short legs..."_

 _"I know, I'll tell her, soon. Thank you Richard, I appreciate it!"_

 _"You're welcome. Just... don't procrastinate it for too long, before it can be too late..."_

 _"Funny... Gandalf said the same..."_

 _"Because he is very wise, you know..."answered Richard with a smirk._

 _"Anyway, you still didn't explain me, how Kahlan's magic works."_

 _"Yes, I'll try, then. But first, we should start with this wood. Our ladies may come back soon ..."_

 _"Right! So... let's chop some stumps!"_

They both laughed and got down to work.


	21. Chapter 21 (Rose)

She suspected, from the beginning, that this 'looking for herbs' was just an excuse, whereby they could discuss her problem. It looked like, Kahlan wanted Rose to feel more comfortable, in mutual companionship, asking first about other things. Especially about travelling on enormous Eagle. Rose smiled at the mere mention, blushing a little, as she reminded herself the long hours of hugging to John's back.

 _"Well... At the beginning, I was shocked and a bit frightened, but later it turned out to be such a wonderful feeling... to fly so high, seeing the whole world from the aerial view..."_

 _"Oh, I know what you mean, Rose..."_

 _"Don't tell me, you flew on the Eagle too, Kahlan!"_

The woman looked at Rose, smirking.

 _"On the Eagle no. I flew on a Dragon."_

 _"ON A DRAGON?! You must be kidding me!"_

 _"Haha, no I'm serious. Actually, I'm surprised it shocks you so much. Considering, that you've already seen a lot of things, I suppose..."_

 _"Indeed, but a Dragon... Just... wow!"_

 _"Please imagine my reaction, when Richard explained to me, what kind of transport, he organised for us..."_

 _"Yeah... men and their 'fantastic ideas'..."_

They both burst into laughter. Rose felt very at ease in Kahlan's company. She proved to be very smart, witty person, to that truly kind and nice. Not strange, that Richard loved her so much... Speaking of which, she was interested in how these two had met.

 _"Kahlan, I don't want to be too meddlesome, but can I ask about Richard?"_

 _"Sure, I suppose you will want to."_

 _"Because... I guess, you must have known him for a long time? You two seem to be very close and, if you are married..."_

Kahlan smiled wider.

 _"Honestly, we haven't know each other very long... not quite 2 years. Nevertheless, we have gone through so many things... Moreover, you know... sometimes you meet somebody and don't need much time to realize, that you and this person are just meant to be together... Despite all the difficulties or troubles, you can always find a way to each other. It's so strange, that one day, you don't even know, that he exists. And you spend some time with him, then everything seems to finally make sense. Somehow you can't remember the times before your meeting, and when if lose him... its_  
 _as if, someone, tore out a piece of your heart. "_

 _"You love him over and above your own life, don't you?"_

 _"I do. He is like a miracle to me... and the fact, we can be together, at all...in particular, taking into account my magic..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well... it's a little hard to explain... in our world, everyone knows who I am, but for people who don't belong in it, it must be weird..."_

 _"Please, try..."_

 _"Alright, then. I am one of so called 'Confessors'. Well, actually the last one, all the others were killed... We are kind of ancient convent of women, who sacrifice their lives to searching the truth and justice. The Confessor, is in some way, the highest judge. She also looks after the peace between different lands and equal rights for them."_

 _"And you were chosen to become one of them? It must be a huge responsibility..."_

 _"It is... Sadly, I had no choice. This is hereditary power, transferred from mother to daughter."_

 _"Oooh I'm sorry Kahlan... I suppose, it must be very hard... But, I don't understand, how it works... I mean this power, you have..."_

 _"Generally speaking, it helps me to find out the truth, sometimes, when there is no other choice, in very cruel way..."_

 _"So it somehow causes pain?"_

Rose upbraided herself in her thoughts. It was noticeably difficult and painful for Kahlan to speak about it, but right now, the curiosity in her, forced her to ask.

 _"Worse... Of course, I use this only as the last resort - when my life is in danger or when some prisoner has to be forced to confess. It's... well, actually this magic is based on love..."_

 _"On love?!"_

 _"Yes. When I touch this man, releasing my power, he is blinded by love and devotion towards me and, becomes my slave, in some sense... Then, the only purpose of his life is to please me. He's not the same person, anymore, he loses his own soul and will. He can do, whatever I tell him - confess me his sins, fight for my protection, kill himself..."_

 _"Somebody can die, just because you told him to?"_

 _"Yes... that's why, on the whole, people hate me. They are frightened of me, like you know... I was doing it for my own pleasure... Most of them, are afraid even of touching me, which isn't dangerous, cause I control myself, releasing this power, only when I must... Richard didn't know, about who I am, when our paths crossed. He lived in another land, bereft of magic. In fact, he was the first person, who treated me like an ordinary woman and wanted to become my friend..."_

For a while Rose remained speechless. How terribly lonely, this woman had to feel for her whole life...

 _"I'm really sorry to hear that Kahlan, it sounds so unfair... "_

 _"Oh...I am used to this, but I cannot deny, it's s very heavy burden. Its not so easy, when people you care about, hate you... "_

 _"But not Richard!"_

Smile brightened woman's face, once again.

 _"Yes, Richard was different. Since, I met him, everything started to change. Right now, I have a few great friends, for whom I could die. And Richard is one, surely!"_

 _"But... you said before, it's a miracle, that you can be together. Why is that?"_

 _"Oh, you must know one more thing about Confessors, Rose. They mustn't allow themselves, to fall in love, think about one's own happiness..."_

 _"You can't fall in love?! But that's so cruel... and what if you do?"_

 _"If, The Confessor falls in love with someone, she cannot control her own feelings... and during... you know, some moments of closeness or intimacy, she could, by accident, smite her beloved, with magic. After that... he just wouldn't be himself, anymore, only her slave..."_

 _"And there is no way way to fix it?"_

 _"The only way for that is to kill the Confessor. Then, the spell is broken. We must choose partners to sustain our lineage, but not because of what we feel, just from the obligation. We don't choose the one, we love, because it would mean destroying this person, forever."_

 _"Oh Kahlan, it's so terribly sad... I don't even know what to say... however, you are with Richard... so in this a special case, it is possible, right?"_

 _"Well, don't worry. In our world it's normal. I was being prepared for that, since childhood. What doesn't change the fact, it's rather sad and very lonely life... That's why, I am so lucky to have Richard."_

 _"How is it possible, that you didn't smite him with your power?"_

 _"I've told you he is very special... I'm not even sure how, but he just found a way. My power can't hurt him..."_

Rose, smiled thoughtfully, reminding herself, how Richard and Kahlan looked at each other, before.

 _"Maybe, because he simply couldn't love you more, than he already does?"_  
 _"Oh... no... I think it's not... I mean..."_

Kahlan started to blush. Apparently, she felt uncomfortable, hearing these words, so Rose decided to change the subject a bit.

 _"Richard has magic too, right?"_

 _"He does... BUT, we are still talking about me and Richard. What about you and John?"_

 _"Oooh..."_

Now, Rose was blushing, herself, while Kahlan continued.

 _"... I can see you two are, also very close to each other..."_

 _"Oh no... we aren't even together..."_

Kahlan didn't say a word, looking at her with a warm smile.

 _"... really, there is nothing more between me and John... he helped me and we started travelling together... maybe we are friends, but it's nothing more, really!"_

 _"Rose... you are constantly repeating yourself, like even you don't believe it yourself..."_

 _"I'm not! I'm just tired, that's all..."_

 _"Perhaps, I should have told you before..."_

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _"The Confessor, has one more ability. I always know, if somebody tells the truth or not..."_

 _"Ooooh"_

 _"Yeah... So, I can see, that there is something more between you and John, isn't it?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't know what I feel, anymore..."_

 _"And this is true. Rose, don't worry, I didn't want to admit my feelings towards Richard, either. "_

 _"Oh... it's not so simple... furthermore, thinking about my feelings and this... is the last thing, which I should be doing, at the moment..."_

 _"I know, Gandalf told me this and that..."_

 _"Did he tell you what happened to me?"_

 _"Not exactly. He insisted however, you should do it, by yourself. Of course, if you want to... Maybe, you don't trust me, enough..."_

 _"I hardly know you, Kahlan, however, I already trust you and... perhaps you could help me, somehow..."_

 _"I feel honored. Then, tell me, what happened, we have as much time, as you need. I'll do my best to help you Rose, you have my word!"_

 _"Thank you, Kahlan. You have no idea how much it means to me..."_


	22. Chapter 22 (Donna)

After leaving the tunnel, they found themselves in a tiny, beautiful valley. The Princess looked around in astonishment - this place seemed to be filled with magic. When Jack declared, that the further road leads through the waterfall, she started to suspect their extraordinary friends from the Middle Earth, of an extremely foolish sense of humor. Fortunately, she was mistaken. She had to admit, that the Sorcerer found a truly cozy place for his hideout.

 _"Now you believe me, my Princess?"_

Jack smiled widely and cast Donna a piercing glance. To her own consternation, the Princess felt blush start on her cheeks. What a hell?! Hopefully, he didn't notice…

 _"Very funny, Jack! Is it so strange, that I have some doubts, when somebody tells me to go straight into the waterfall?"_

Just in case, she tried to sound rather harsh, to not awake Jack's suspicions. However, judging by his pleased smile, it didn't worked to well...

 _"SOMEBODY?! Well, now I feel afflicted..."_

 _"Guys, please... can we first find this Sorcerer? You will flirt later."_

 _"We're not flirting! Jack, you dumbo, what are you laughing at?! How do you feel, Amy?"_

 _"Rather, without changes. Could be worse, at least I'm conscious..."_

 _"Oh, I'm sure, he will be able to help you! Jack, I think, we can release the horses, here. Untie them."_

 _"As you wish, milady!"_

They decided to go to the hut to search the Sorcerer there, however he proved to be faster. An old, tall man with a long, grey beard, was quickly walking into their direction. Grey horse, merrily pranced next to him. He looked somehow familiar...

 _"ARTHUR!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"It's Arthur! John's favorite horse. You recognize him, Jack? He must be here!"_

 _"It's Arthur, indeed. It looks like, we found our escapee, my Princess.."_

 _"The high time!"_

Finally, the Sorcerer approached them, smiling kindly. At the same time, Arthur was jumping around the whole four, very happy because of the meeting familiar faces.

 _"Forgive me, that you had to wait for so long. I had to finish one conversation. I'm glad, that you got here safe and sound."_

 _"Wait, you knew we are here?!"_

What a surprise. Donna thought, they were very discreet...

 _"Of course, I knew! I'm a Magician! Dear child, you think, that anyone can come in here, without my knowledge?"_

 _"It's the waterfall, right? That's why the water seems not wet?"_

 _"Well done, young man! You have really clever guide, my ladies."_

She glanced at Jack, who grinned proudly, with a slight impatience and asked.

 _"So, the waterfall informs you, that somebody is coming to the valley?"_

 _"Not only. Believe me, if you had had some bad intentions, you would never left this tunnel alive... "_

He looked around, rather amused, seeing their terrified faces, then added.

 _"Anyway, what can I do for you?"_

Donna immediately, regained her voice back.

 _"To begin with, if you were so kind, to call John..."_

The man gazed at her for a while. Then smiled wider.

 _"And you must be Donna! I felt, that our paths will cross, one day, however didn't expect it so soon. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Gandalf."_

 _"How did you know who I am?!"_

 _"Well... I heard a lot about you from John. By the way, you two are really similar to each other."_

 _"Are we? Oh, dear Lord..."_

 _"As to your request, I would gladly, tell him to join us, dear Princess. Sadly, it's impossible."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"John is not here, anymore."_

 _"What?! But Arthur..."_

 _"They left 2 days ago, I'm taking care of Arthur."_

 _"I just don't believe, we came too late... what bad luck! Wait, you said 'THEY'? So he's still with THAT woman?!"_

Suddenly, Jack interrupted her, clearing his throat loudly.

 _"Forgive me, my Princess, but haven't you, forgotten about something... or maybe about someone?"_

 _"What do you... oh God, Amy! I'm sorry... Gandalf, our friend needs your help..."_

 _"Do not bother about me! It won't be worse, I guess, I can wait..."_

Gandalf looked at Amy more carefully.

 _"So you are Amy? Hmm... interesting..."_

 _"What is so interesting about my name?"_

 _"Oh, perhaps nothing. Sooo, Amy what ails you?"_

 _"I don't know, probably it's stomach poisoning. Maybe, I ate something bad, that's what harmed me..."_

 _"Poisoning, you say?_

 _"I suppose so..."_

 _"Alright then, I'll try to examine you. However, not here. Follow me. Lady Donna, you should come with us. And meanwhile, you, young man..."_

 _"Jack, my name's Jack."_

 _"THIS is Jack?"_

 _"You heard about me?"_

 _"Well, obviously. For sure, you know, how talkative John is..."_

Jack grinned, hearing that.

 _"Then, Jack. You could take care of your horses - you see the stable? It's right there, next to the forest. You'll find oat and all you need, there. Later, you should join us and I'll prepare a meal for you all. I'm sure, that you must be hungry and tired."_

 _"Thank you Gandalf. Arthur, are you coming with me?"_

The horse neighed happily, apparently very pleased of this proposition. Jack laughed and turned to Donna with a warm smile.

 _"I'll be back soon, my Princess"_

 _"I hold you by the word..."_

For a while, Donna gazed at their moving away silhouettes, lost in strange thoughts. What was happening to her, lately?

 _"Princess? Shall we?"_

 _"Of course Gandalf, let's go. You can call me Donna, you know?"_

He smiled.

 _"What a relief! Follow me, ladies."_

The sorcerer lead them towards the house. Meanwhile, during the way, Donna decided to provide the description of Amy's symptoms, despite her initial objections. If he could help, then should know all the details. When they reached the place, Gandalf had a little more concerned face. To Donna's surprise, the simple wooden hut, turned out to be very comfortable and bigger on the inside. For sure, it was some spell!

 _"Amy, you can lay down in this room. Could you help her, Donna?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"I'll prepare something and then we'll see what's happening."_

After a few minutes, he came back, holding a vaporous mug. Then, put it on the table and examined Amy for a moment.

 _"Right... now drink it, Amy. You need to rest, this drink will help you to fall asleep."_

The woman did what he asked for.

 _"You know what is wrong with me?"_

 _"I think so. But first, you must get some sleep. Then we'll talk about it, okay?"_

 _"But... tell me... oooh I'm so tired... I think... "_

 _"Sleep, dear child. Everything will be fine."_

They left the room, as quiet, as possible. When, they closed the doors, Amy was already snoring loudly. Gandalf seemed rather worried. Not good...

 _"Gandalf, you don't know what's wrong with her?"_

 _"I exactly know what's wrong with her."_

 _"Then... it's something serious?"_

 _"Well.. it depends, I guess..."_

 _"Gandalf, please! I'm really worried, tell me..."_

 _"Amy isn't sick."_

 _"She isn't?"_

 _"No. She's with child."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"I supposed it, before. After you mentioned about her faints... but now I'm sure."_

 _"Oh dear... she'll be surprised... But... why are you so worried? Is the child healthy?"_

 _"_ Luckily, yes. However that's not, what worries me. We are living in dangerous times, Donna. She may be full of doubts, even terrified..."

 _"I didn't think about it. You can be right... And what now?"_

 _"She must rest. No more travels and, for God sake, no more riding a horse! It's a true miracle, that nothing happened to the child yet, nothing strange, but that is why she felt so bad... Moreover, she needs healthy food, no stresses, comfortable bed... In fact, I think it would be the best, if she could stay here."_

 _"Could she?"_

 _"I have nothing against it. In this place, she will be entirely safe. Donna, it's delicate matter, but do you know anything about the father of this child?"_

 _"She was looking for him, they were separated some time ago. I don't know too much, only some stories... actually many of them... and that his name is Rory."_

 _"RORY?! Are you sure?"_

"Yes... why?"

His face noticeably lightened up and he smiled wider to her.

 _"So it's much better, than I expected!"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"That, we'll have some really good news for Amy, when she'll wake up."_

 _"And more precisely?"_

 _"That, the world is much smaller, than it seems."_

 _"Well, that was very precisely! Thank you..."_

The old man burst into laugh, noticing her face expression.

 _"Oh, I'll explain you everything, but Jack is coming back we need to feed your protector. What a pity, Rose is gone. She cooked so well..."_

 _"ROSE? Again, this accursed blonde?!"_

Gandalf looked at her, somehow sadly, suddenly solicitous.

 _"I suppose, we need to talk about Rose, too. I'm afraid, you are judging her very unfairly, dear child..."_

 _"I'm sorry, but..."_

 _"Come on, Princess. It will be enough time for this. First of all, let's find something edible in my pantry."_


	23. Chapter 23 (Donna)

When Gandalf went to the kitchen to prepare something for them, Donna came out of the house to greet Jack.

 _"Where on heavens, have you been for so long?!"_

Jack looked at Donna, in this very specific way, which made her heart, start pounding like mad, then he smirked.

 _"Have you missed me, My Princess?"_

Actually, she did... what the hell was going on with her?!

 _"Oh you wish! Gandalf is making us some supper."_

 _"Wonderful! I'm starving!"_

 _"Honestly, I wouldn't expect any delicacies. Judging his words, he cannot cook too well..."_

 _"Well, perhaps even the mighty sorcerer must have some weaknesses... By the way, I'm sure you already know, what's wrong with Amy?"_

 _"We do, but... I suppose, that we should talk to her first..."_

 _"Now, I'm really curious! Why are you so mysterious My Lady?"_

 _"It's... it's rather hmm... delicate issue..."_

 _"What - is she pregnant?"_

 _"JACK! You're just impossible! How did you know?!"_

He smiled wider.

 _"I don't know - intuition?"_

 _"I didn't know you had such a good one..."_

 _"There are many things, you still don't know about me, My Princess. Believe me, I have many hidden talents..."_

Just in time, Gandalf approached them, as once again, she felt this odd warmth in her stomach and a blush on her cheeks. Oh why did he always have to look at her like that...

 _"Here you are! Am I interrupting?"_

The smile of old man widened. He seemed amused. Strangely this embarrassed Donna, as if Gandalf caught them doing something inappropriate, hurried up with an explanation.

 _"Of course, you're not! We were just talking! Jack has figured out everything..."_

 _"You surprise me, Dear Boy! If we can now speak about it openly, maybe we should discuss how to tell the surprising news to Amy, most gently as possible."_

 _"I think Donna should do the honors, I mean Princess."_

 _"Whaaat? Why me?! Why not you Gandalf? And Jack, I've already told you to not bother with these stupid titles..."_

Instead of response, Jack only grinned teasingly.

 _"I must agree with Jack. Donna, you do realize it's hmmmm... an intimate matter. For sure, Amy wouldn't feel better, talking to an old man she just met, than with her friend and moreover a woman."_

She had to admit, it made sense.

 _"Alright, alright. I'll talk to her, when she wakes up."_

 _"Great! So, now kids, time for supper!"_

 _"KIDS?! Gandalf seriously?"_

 _"Forgive an old man, Princess. But, if you just knew how old I am..."_

 _"We would gladly like know Gandalf!"_

 _"Honestly, Jack? Even I myself, am not entirely sure about it... So, supper! I set the table on the back terrace. I thought it will be nice to eat with a view to the lake."_

 _"I didn't know you have a back terrace."_

 _"Well, now I have, Donna. Follow me!"_

Not asking more questions, they moved after the sorcerer. Indeed, the view from that place was gorgous! The meal was rather simple, but quite tasty. Mostly the bread, with a crunchy crust, just melting in the mouth. When they finished, Gandalf brought out cookies full of nuts, which turned out even better. She decided, they deserved the praise.

 _"One thing I must admit you, Gandalf. You bake really delicious cookies!"_

 _"I completely agree! Just... I'm afraid the Princess will eat them all soon, if we don't stop her..."_

 _"JAAACK!"_

The sorcerer laughed, under his long, grey beard.

 _"I'm glad to hear that. However, sadly I must confess, I didn't bake them. It's Rose's work, same as the bread. She did it before, they left..."_

At these words, partly eaten cookie halted in Donna's throat.

 _"Talented girl! So our little, John has good taste..."_

Oh enough of this! That was too much for her nerves...

 _"I see... so THIS FAMOUS ROSE is also a great cook. Surely, how could she not to be?!"_

Gandalf glanced at her almost menacingly. Apparently, in Princess' voice was too much venom, this time. It seemed, that the Sorcerer decided, it was high time for their conversation, as he turned to Jack, asking him for help with chopping some wood to the chimney.

 _"You know, dear boy... I'm just an old, weak man and you are young and strong... It would be a great help..."_

Jack cast him a knowing glance and assured him that gladly he will help.

 _"Sooo, now that we are alone, I think it's good time to talk about Rose. Why there is so much hatred towards this poor girl in you?"_

His voice was surprisingly calm and... sad. Suddenly, Donna felt like some little, spoiled, stupid girl. Gandalf looked at her carefully and continued.

 _"I know you are not like that. You have a good heart, dear child. Why do you hate her so much for no reason? You don't even know her..."_

 _"I... I don't hate her, Gandalf. It's not that! It's just... it annoys me... some woman noticed an opportunity for an easy profit, so she decided to seduce my stupid brother. And now, he runs after her, like a blinded moron, while the Kingdom is deepening into complete chaos..."_

 _"Oh Donna, Donna... You are so very wrong dear child..."_

A slight smile appeared on his old, kindly face.

 _"Well, most women would behave like that, meeting a rich prince on their way. We are living in such times - sad but true..."_

 _"Sadly, you are right and many of them would do that. But not Rose, she is completely not that kind of person."_

 _"So tell me something about her. Help me to understand..."_

 _"Yes, I'll tell you. First of all: she doesn't even know, that John is a prince."_

 _"WHAAT?"_

Well, that was the last thing, which Donna had expected. In fact, it changed everything...

 _"It's very simple. Your brother didn't tell her who he really is."_

 _"But why? I'm not sure that's a very good idea..."_

 _"It's a terrible idea! I've told him that! John wants Rose to treat him like an ordinary man. He is afraid, that after finding out the truth, she would distance herself from him. Perhaps he is right. The problem is, that he is constantly lying her, and it cannot end well..."_

 _"As they say, a lie has short legs. And no one likes being lied to..."_

 _"It's even more than that..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well... generally speaking, Rose has some difficulties with trusting anyone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Oh Donna... I can't reveal this to you ... it's her story to tell. Very dramatic and very very sad story..."_

 _"What happened? For sure, you can tell me something... I promise to keep it for myself..."_

 _"I can only tell you, that somebody very important to Rose - a person, whom she trusted entirely, betrayed her in the most horrible way to imagine... her whole life turned into dust, in one day. It took her very long time to come back to life and even more to trust John."_

For a while, Donna was speechless. She felt guilty for judging this poor woman, in such an unfair way. She was so mistaken...

 _"I don't know what to say Gandalf, I feel like a complete fool now..."_

 _"Don't worry, Dear Child! Everyone has a right to make mistakes. Just now remember, that we never should judge a book by its cover."_

 _"Without a doubt! But... I don't understand one thing. Actually, how it happened, that they started to travel together?"_

Gandalf smiled widely, hearing this question.

 _"From what I know, Rose stole John's horse."_

 _"ARTHUR?! You must be kidding me!"_

 _"Nope! I mean it!"_

At the very thought of her little brother's face expression, after the woman stole his horse, Donna burst into laugh. She had to admit, that she was starting to like this Rose.

 _"I just can't... it's too funny to even imagine..."_

 _"Indeed it's funny story. Obviously, after that John wanted to find the mysterious woman and get Arthur back. But when it happened, he decided to join her."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You should ask your brother about it."_

 _"You can be sure that I will! Anyway, she had to be grateful..."_

 _"Not at all! She didn't wanted him to join her! For... many reasons. If your brother wasn't so stubborn, she would have never agreed."_

 _"He is... like a donkey! Only... I still don't get it. Why he insisted so much?"_

 _"Apparently, John had some reason..."_

Gandalf blinked, smiling mysteriously.

 _"Are you trying to suggest, my brother fell in love with that girl?"_

 _"And would it be so terrible?"_

 _"You do realize how improper, it is: the prince, even almost king! and a simple girl from the village... almost unthinkable in the royal world. John can't just fall in love with whoever he wants, it doesn't work like that..."_

 _"Are you sure? I thought you should know something more about that..."_

The Sorcerer looked at her very amused. Donna could already feel warmth on her cheeks...

 _"I do have no idea what you mean!"_

 _"Don't you? Very interesting... and what about you and Jack?"_

Oh dear Lord! Was it really so obvious?!

 _"WHAT about me and Jack? There is nothing about me and Jack..."_

 _"If you say so..."_

Surely, she didn't convince him at all, on the contrary - rather confirmed his suspicions...

 _"As I said, you are very very wrong and speaking of Jack, let's go to find him. I suppose he has already chopped a half of the forest."_


	24. Chapter 24 (Rose)

A few days before, Rose was assured, that never will she be so happy again, like during the time, spent in Gandalf's company. But while the days were passing by, quite soon she realized, that happiness once again was filling her heart.

Kahlan and Richard proved to be such great, kind people, as seemed when they were at the first sight. In addition, Kahlan helped Rose to understand what was happening to her. Even if, Rose's power differed from Kahlan's one, they still had a lot in to their lessons, she learned how to control herself - well maybe not entirely, but surely better than before. Now, she felt much calmer and not so afraid. Somehow, realizing that there were other people, also forced to struggle with similar problems, was a true relief. Rose realized, she's not alone. Everyday the girls devoted a few hours to discussing about magic itself or practicing it. Meanwhile Richard and John engaged in, as they called it, ' _typical men's work'_. Neither of them were willing to explain the women, what exactly it meant, claiming :

 _'You would not understand, anyway...'_

The rest of time, they all usually spent together, preparing meals, eating meals, strolling in the neighborhood or just talking about everything and nothing. Quickly, it turned out, that the whole 4 had many interesting stories to tell, some of them incredibly funny, other terrifying. Looking back in to the nearest past, even Rose and John couldn't not to laugh at themselves, at mere mention of their first meeting. It seemed so far a memory, though it happened a few weeks ago. Hard to believe, how much everything had changed since that memorable day. Then, Rose was still sure that nothing good waits ahead. That all future days will be filled with sorrow and darkness, devoid of any bigger sense or matter. And then she met John, this freaky, unusual man, who turned her whole world upside down. Speaking of John, she couldn't deny it anymore... something between them had changed lately. Day by day, they became closer to each other, spending more and more time together. Rose was getting used to their evening walks together through the thick forests or fresh green meadows. In two days, she realized that during whole day she can't wait to get to this special time, just for them. They would talk about many different things - some more or less important. Sometimes simply walking in silence, enjoying each other's company. But it wasn't an awkward silence, which appears, when some people have nothing to say, and can feel uncomfortable. This silence was full of some hidden, exciting happiness and sense of closeness.

After her horrible story with Jimmy, Rose promised herself to never again fall in love, so didn't even allow herself to think, that could feel something more to John. He was just her friend, wasn't he? And she really needed a friend at this time. Anyway, better not wonder about it too much, just in case. Constant musings, usually only caused more troubles than advantages.

It was getting darker outside, and the day was coming to an end. Rose and Kahlan were preparing the supper. Meanwhile, the men went to the woods for a _'very important purpose'._ As always, they tried to be very mysterious, which incessantly amused both women. She looked through the window and noticed them in the small orchard, next to the house. Judging by their face expressions, the excursion to the forest was very successful. Kahlan, who now also saw them, came out of the house. After a short deliberation, Rose decided to join the company. Already, on the porch she heard a woman's raised voice:

" _Guys! I understand you are very, very busy with your 'men businesses', but perhaps you would be so kind to help us to set the table, instead of watching how the apples are growing today?"_

 _"Kahlan, my love! We didn't know that our help is needed! You see, we had a few really important matters to discuss with John..."_

 _"Indeed! I would say, most of them were truly having an urgency to them..."_

Added John.

Kahlan looked at them very amused. The woman approached Richard, who immediately embraced her, giving a tender kiss on the cheek. Then, she added:

 _"Oh I have no doubts, our boys are always busy with serious stuff, aren't they Rose? John, maybe you could help Rose in the kitchen, while I and Richard will take care of the table?"_

Hearing these words, John came closer to Rose, with a wide smile on his face. Almost automatically, she smiled back.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hello."_

For a while they warmly looked at each other, with no words. Finally, Rose decided to break the silence, as it started getting truly weird...

 _"Soo... how was it in the woods? All, according to plan?"_

 _"Eeee... sorry what? OH! Yes, the woods! That was... very interesting, really... Rose... actually, I was thinking..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"...Richard showed me a beautiful place next to the stream and I thought... that maybe, you would like to see it, after supper? I'm sure you will like it, it's fantastic!"_

 _"Yes! I mean, I'll gladly see it."_

 _"Great! Soo, now what about supper? How can I help you?"_

 _"Follow me and I'll tell you what to do..."_

Rose tried to hide, how happy she really was, because of his invitation. Perhaps, getting rid of him, at least for a while, would help her regain focus...

 _"John, could you please carry it to the dining room?"_

 _"Sure!"_

In a moment Kahlan came into the kitchen.

 _" Everything alright, Rose? John seemed very pleased of something..."_

 _"Did he!?"_

Kahlan smiled looking at her more carefully.

 _"Oh Rose, Rose... You need help with something?"_

 _"WHAT?! I have no idea what you are suggesting... The food is almost ready, I'll add one last ingredient and we can take it to the table."_

 _"Fortunately! I have no idea, what these two can come up with, this time..."_

Rose burst into laughter.

 _"You're right! They are... very creative..."_

When, the whole 4 gathered together, Richard grinned and put on the table a mysterious barrel.

 _"Ladies! Just look, what we'd found with John, during cleaning up the basement! Great, red wine, in addition good vintage... "_

 _"Richard! Don't you remember yet, how it ended last time, when you had found a mysterious wine?"_

 _"Oh Kahlan, don't panic! And THAT wine was charmed was not my fault. I'm quite sure, this one is safe..."_

 _"Every time, when you say that, it ends with some troubles."_

 _"Don't exaggerate, darling. Not every time... and we have already tried a little with John and he can admit it's just a wine, right Johnny?"_

 _"I admit. And a delicious wine, at that! Rose I'm sure you will like it!"_

Rose looked at both of men and couldn't resist to laugh.

 _"I'm sure, I will John... Anyway, if you have already tried it, that could explain, why this 'male expedition' to the forest was so exceptionally satisfying and interesting, this time..."_

Hearing these words, all of them burst into laugh. The wine turned out to be very tasty, however stronger than it could seem. Quite soon, the atmosphere at the table became really exhilarating.

 _"Rose, these cookies are truly delicious! You must teach my dear wife how to bake them!"_

 _"Oh Richard, come on! Kahlan cooks amazingly..."_

 _"I didn't say that she doesn't, but can't make such great cookies..."_

Kahlan grinned widely and added:

 _"Dear husband, you'd better watch out, or in a moment you will get a kick, from your wife... Don't you think, that sometimes he is too cheeky, John?"_

John blinked to Richard, saying:

 _"I think you both ladies cook fantastic! And that this wine was a good idea..."_

Rose had to admit, he was right. On the other hand, she wasn't so sure, if they'll think the same next morning... When she gave voice to it, aloud, the whole four of them burst into laughter.

 _"Well, if I know my Richard, I'm quite sure he will be dying tomorrow..."_

Kahlan smirked to her, looking from beneath her bent head at Richard.

 _"KAHLAN! It's not true! Well, maybe once... or twice..."_

 _"...or ten? Anyway, John didn't you plan to take Rose for a walk, tonight?"_

 _"Oh yes, I did! Of course... if she still wants to go...?"_

He shyly glanced at Rose with the question written on his handsome face. Obviously she wanted to go! Just didn't want him to know, how much she wanted it...

 _"But what about the dishes after the supper? I should help Kahlan to wash them ..."_

 _"Oh don't worry, Rose! Richard will do it in the morning, right darling?"_

 _"Everything for my beloved wife!"_

Poor Richard, for sure tomorrow, he won't be in such a great condition, like at the moment. Rose giggled, at the very thought of Kahlan, reminding him in the morning, what he had said today. Nevertheless now, she had no excuse, so gladly agreed to go with John.

* * *

What a beautiful night! An enormous moon lit their path, and the sky was full of shining stars. She felt like she was in some enchanted forest... When John grabbed her hand, Rose didn't refuse. Ultimately, friends sometimes, hold their hands during walks, right?! All the more so when it's dark outside... Both of them were in a very good mood, feeling exceptionally comfortably, in each other's company. Perhaps, because of the wine... Usually, they spent their time together on never ending discussions. Already a while ago, they had figured out how much they have in common and how absorbing their talks can be.

However, not this time. It was one of those rare moments in silence, filled with the special magic closeness and happiness. John was still holding her hand, as they slowly walked, at equal pace, side by side. And suddenly Rose felt, she was happy. Simply happy. Not thinking what she was doing, she clung to his arm even closer. Was it just her impression, or did John really just shiver? Then, he spoke up for the first time, since they left home.

 _"Are you cold, Rose?"_

Of course she wasn't! Actually, the very presence of John, so close to her, warmed her up...

 _"Yes."_

She answered, at the same time, to her own surprise. Why did she say that? Without a word, they simultaneously stopped. John released Rose's hand and took off his jacket. Then, stood in front of her gently muffling her bare arms, with it. They looked at each other. Rose sunk into those dark, warm eyes, wondering what's that strange, steady noise, which she had been hearing for some time. Suddenly, she realized that was her own heart, pounding like a mad. Completely not aware of it, like somebody else controlled her body, Rose tenderly touched John's cheek. And not knowing how and when, she found herself in his arms, kissing and being kissed, like never before. Like never before with... with Jimmy. This sudden thought froze her heart and forced her to break this wonderful kiss.

John looked at her, wholly confused and crestfallen. Rose's heart clenched, painfully at the sight of his sad face.

 _"I'm sorry John... I... I just can't..."_

 _"But... why?"_

Why? What was she supposed to answer him? Because, I'm falling in love with you, more and more each day. And when, I fell in love, last time, my beloved murdered my whole family, friends, the people I knew since childhood, all of them before my eyes. Then burnt the whole village, which was my home, the place in this world, where I really belonged to. After all that, he chained me in some dark basement and tried to rape me... Because now, I'm completely terrified, at the very thought of falling in love again, of trusting any man, like I trusted him, again. That's why John... However, how could she tell him anything of it?

 _"I... I just... forgive me, John, I'm really sorry... please, we should get back..."_

Rose turned around, desperately fighting with the craving of returning straight into his arms, then moved towards home. John followed her. They were coming back, in single file, deepened in silence. Both of them with teary eyes and aching hearts, almost not able to believe, how incredibly happy they were, just a few minutes ago...


	25. Chapter 25 (John)

John was terribly confused after yesterday. Moreover, he felt like a complete moron. Already for some time, he tried to fight with his own feelings towards Rose, but yesterday, ultimately lost in this battle. That whole night, seemed to be full of magic. Like some wonderful dream. Wonderful dream, which turned into a nightmare.

He would have never dare to kiss her, if not this cursed wine. It made him more self confident, more reckless. The fact that Rose looked even more charming and beautiful, than usual that evening, didn't help at all. John simply couldn't take his eyes of her during supper.

Later, as they walked together, so close to each other, holding hands... if only Rose hadn't said that she was cold... Then, probably nothing would have happened... However, she stood in front of him bathed in the moonlight, looking like some ancient Goddess and when she touched his cheek, he just couldn't resist anymore, and completely lost his mind... There was no way to describe what John felt, kissing her. As though, they together found themselves in the sky, running through the clouds and star dust. But as suddenly, rapidly falling down, into the deep, dark abyss.

In fact, he couldn't understand it. If Rose would simply push him away or slap him in the face... But she didn't. The woman didn't seem to be resentful, only sad. Very, very sad, almost like she was keeping tears back. Honestly, John had the impression, that Rose wanted this kiss, as much as he did. That she felt the same way like him. Apparently it was a mistake. A stupid mistake, which caused that he now probably lost this wonderful woman, once for all. Not only any chance to deserve and gain her heart, in the future, but also their friendship, which was more precious to him, than anything else.

He couldn't bring himself to leave his room. How will he look into her eyes, now? After, what happened... ? However it was getting late, so prolonging it any longer would be rude. Finally, John pulled himself together and came down into the kitchen. Fortunately, only Kahlan was inside. She sat at the table with some book, drinking coffee. She looked at him, smiling but somehow, she seemed concerned.

 _"John? You finally woke up? Good morning... or rather good afternoon."_

 _"Yes, you're right is very late... I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be! Richard is still sleeping."_

She smirked, while John tried to smile back, and judging by Kahlan's face, it didn't work too well...

 _"So I'm not the last one! And... and Rose?"_

 _"Oh, Rose has gone for a walk."_

Of course, she didn't want to see him... Apparently, this thought reflected on his face, as Kahlan looked at him more carefully, and suddenly really sad.

 _"John, I know what happened yesterday. She told me..."_

He wasn't surprised. They were close friends, after all.

 _"So you already know, that I'm complete fool?"_

A slight smile appeared on woman's face.

 _"I know nothing about it!"_

 _"I see, Rose didn't want to be so cruel and call me like that?"_

 _"John..."_

 _"No, please don't. I know you are trying to cheer me up Kahlan and really appreciate it, but it's true. I just behaved like some drunk moron. It's just..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's just... I thought she wanted it..."_

 _"And that's why, I'd like you to listen, what I want to say. If you let me..."_

John wondered, what more she could tell him, but agreed anyway. In fact, had nothing to lose...

 _"Because, you are not fool and you are right - Rose wanted it. The thing is, that it's not that simple, like you think..."_

Rose wanted him to kiss her?! But why would push him away, then?! It didn't make any sense...

 _"I don't understand..."_

 _"So maybe, you would finally let me get a word and explain it?"_

 _"I'm sorry Kahlan, you're right..."_

 _"Don't be sorry John... I know it's difficult for you. But trust me, it is even more difficult for Rose..."_

 _"Why...? Oh sorry! I'm listening!"_

 _"I can't tell you everything, because only Rose has right to do it, however I can assure you, that she does care about you. Only..."_

 _"Only what?"_

 _"In the past, something really bad happened to her, and it was not that long ago... "_

 _"Somebody hurt her?"_

John would gladly smother anyone who would ever hurt his Rose!

 _"Yes, but... I cannot tell you anything more about it. I have already said too much, but I didn't want you to suffer, thinking she despises you..."_

 _"But who is he?!"_

 _"John... you don't know him and I wouldn't tell you, anyway. However, I wonder how did you know it was a man..._

 _"I would willingly kill that bastard..."_

 _"Calm down, please. Moreover, he is already dead, so there's no need. But, I'm sure Rose would be touched, by your romantic gesture.."_

 _"Very funny..."_

Kahlan smiled innocently.

 _"Is anybody joking? Sooo, ending this sad topic... I won't tell you more about Rose's story, perhaps she will do it herself one day and when she does, be ready. Just... remember, that she likes you, maybe even more than that... but it's very complicated for her. "_

 _"Thank you for telling me that, Kahlan."_

 _"I wasn't sure, if I should tell you anything John. But couldn't I could bear to see how you both suffer."_

 _"Both?"_

 _"You didn't see Rose, today. She is terribly sad and broken, because she knows that she hurt you. Only, she doesn't know yet, that this is also hurting herself... By the way, I'd like to discuss one more thing with you or rather give you some advice. Trust me, hiding something, from Rose is not a good idea..."_

Not good... so Kahlan knew his secret? For sure, Richard told her... They are married, and surely must tell each other everything.

 _"So, you already know, Kahlan?"_

 _"Actually, I don't. But, I know you are hiding something."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I know, when people lie or don't say the whole truth. I'm quite sure Richard warned you?"_

She blinked to him, then added.

 _"Besides, I know you told Richard about it."_

 _"You know? And you didn't ask him what it is?"_

 _"Oh I didn't want to put him in uncomfortable situation - to betray a friend or lie to his own wife..."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"...however..."_

she continued

 _"... you could tell me, if you want to. Maybe, you should?"_

 _"Wouldn't you be, in uncomfortable situation, then? To betray me or hide it from Rose?"_

 _"Well, Rose has become my great and close friend John, you know that. Nevertheless, I don't reveal others' secrets, even to my best friends. So, I won't tell her. You should do it yourself. The sooner, the better."_

 _"I know, I know... Just it's not so simple..."_

And John told her the whole story. When finished, Kahlan looked truly worried. She looked at him, with eyes wide open and very seriously.

 _"Oh John... you must tell her. You must do it very soon, or... it really won't end well. Worse, than you can imagine..."_

John expected that Kahlan wouldn't approve it, but honestly, he didn't think she would be so shocked...

 _"I know, I should have done it a long time ago. I just never could find the right moment..."_

 _"Oh you know nothing, John! You don't know what had happened to her, while I do. Believe me, it was very difficult for Rose to trust you... and, when she'll realize you were lying her this whole time... in such an important matter! John, seriously, what the hell were you thinking ?! That, it will never come to light?!"_

 _"I know it's some problem..."_

 _"SOME PROBLEM!? Did you ever wonder, what it really means?"_

Actually, he never thought about it too much. It was much easier this way...

 _"Well..."_

 _"Of course, you didn't... Then, perhaps it's high time you did? How do you imagine it? You must become King soon and rule your Kingdom. You have escaped for a while, from a forced marriage, which probably still waits for you, anyway. And Rose has no idea about all of it. What will she think to herself, after finding out the truth? Have any ideas?"_

Suddenly, he realized how complicated his situation was. Until then, nobody had said it aloud. Which meant it wasn't so real. John preferred not thinking about it. Being with Rose and he was so happy in last weeks, that almost believed he was just a simple man, who can lead life, like this. But what, if it was only a beautiful dream and the time to wake up has come. He had to try to find some way out. At the same thought, that could lose Rose forever, and he gave a pang in heart. What will he do?

 _"Kahlan... I don't even want to be a prince or a king and rule... I regret, that I'm not an ordinary man, who can live in the way he chooses..."_

 _"We all can be only who we are, no more, no less."_

 _"You're right... so you think, I should forget about Rose?"_

 _"You know how they say, John... true love is the most powerful magic of all, it can overcome anything."_

 _"If, it only would be true..."_

 _"John, it is true. Richard and me are the living example of it. Didn't he mention to you something about us? I suppose, he did..."_

She was right. Their situation also was very complicated.

 _"Yes, he did..."_

 _"Then, you know, yourself. There was no way for us to be together, everyone said that. But we found a way. I won't lie you, it wasn't easy. We went through many things and had a lot of problems. We still have. But it is worth it."_

 _"You are great couple, Kahlan and you seem to be very happy."_

 _"We are very happy. And thank you, John. However, I didn't tell you all of this, without a reason. I'm trying to say that, if you really care about Rose, you can't give up so easily. And I think that, unless you try to do something, you will regret it, your whole life."_

 _"So you think there is still some hope?"_

 _"There is always hope. I wouldn't encourage you so much, but when I see you two together, I know, it's right decision."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

Kahlan smiled warmly.

 _"Oh John, it's visible you both have feelings for each other."_

Blimey! He was quite sure, that he could hide his own feelings really well...

 _"Is it?"_

 _"Hey don't worry, it's nothing bad! Actually, I must confess you, that I had some doubts before."_

 _"What doubts?"_

 _"About you. You see, Rose became very dear to me and because I know her story, I couldn't let somebody hurt her again. But today, I finally had an opportunity to talk to you, find out, who you really are. And, now I'm certain your intentions are honest."_

He considered these words for a while. In fact, it was the first time, when he really talked to Kahlan. Somehow, they didn't have a chance for it before. Now, he saw she was a kind, compassionate person and true friend.

 _"Thank you Kahlan. I can't even express how much our conversation has helped me. In a way, it took a weight off my heart."_

 _"I'm happy to hear that, but you have to talk to Rose, as soon as possible. It can end really badly, if she were to find out the truth from someone else, by accident..."_

 _"I know, I will..."_

Kahlan glanced at him very seriously.

 _"I mean it, John. It's Tuesday. I give you till the end of this week. Then, I'll tell her, myself. I'm sorry, you know I don't do it, usually, but this is too important matter..."_

 _"It is. I will take care of it, trust me."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yes, I promise."_

A kind smile appeared on her face again.

 _"Good. Then we have a deal. So now, maybe..."_

However, Kahlan didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, as suddenly, Richard ran into the kitchen, making a lot of noise. He looked very excited and shocked.

 _"Kahlan, please come with me to the bedroom!"_

 _"Richard, what is it?! Maybe, some 'good morning', first?"_

 _"No time for it, quickly!"_

 _"You are a bit rude, you know? Have you seen a ghost in there or what?!_

 _"Almost! My dear Grandfather is in our bedroom and wants us to join him in Camelot..."_

 _"You are still drunk, dear husband..."_

Richard smirked to Kahlan and answered.

 _"Am I? So, come and see yourself! Come with us John, you must meet him!"_

After these words, Richard ran out from the kitchen. Kahlan and John, exchanged amused glances, then went after him.


	26. Chapter 26 (John)

They went behind Richard, who was waiting next to the closed room. Apparently, he wanted to say something more, before going inside.

 _"Maybe I should warn you, that he is not... hmmm completely there... at least not in a way, you could expect..."_

Kahlan looked at him confused, then asked.

 _"What do you mean by that, Richard?"_

 _"You'll see..."_

The man smirked to her. After that, he opened the doors, and went into the room. John and Kahlan followed after him. John looked around the bedroom, however couldn't notice anything. Perhaps, Richard really had some odd dream, or wasn't entirely sober yet...

It seemed, that Kahlan thought the same as she said.

 _"Richard! There is nobody here..."_

After these words, the whole room resounded some loud strange voice, like it was coming from far away.

 _"EEEEKHEM EXCUSE ME!"_

Shocked John tried to find a source of this sound, but had no idea where it came from... Suddenly, Kahlan breathed a sigh deeply. He glanced in the direction, where she fixed her eyes on. Then saw it too and gulped.

From the ashes in the fireplace, protruded an old man's head. Despite the conspicuous lack of the rest of his body, man looked very lively, and now turning to Kahlan, who still stared at him, with wide opened eyes.

 _"WHAT HAPPENED, MY DEAR, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR ABILITY TO SPEAK?"_

Apparently, she get it back, asking.

 _"Zedd! What, for heaven, are you doing in the fireplace? Or rather... your head! How is that even possible?!"_

Richard went closer to old man (who was his Grandfather, named Zedd, from what John concluded), adding to what Kahlan said.

 _"Exactly! I think we all would like to know... By the way, it's awesome Zedd! How have you done it?!"_

The face in the fireplace smiled proudly, glancing at them. For a moment, his gaze stopped on John, who felt a little bizarre. This whole situation, seemed ridiculous. They were talking to the head in fireplace, after all!

 _"YOU BOTH KNOW WELL, HOW TALENTED I AM! ANYWAY, FIRSTLY I'D LIKE TO KNOW, WHO IS THIS YOUNG MAN, WITH A GREAT HAIR?"_

Kahlan blinked to John and answered.

 _"Old, good Zedd, modest as always! This is John, our good friend. You can speak, freely."_

The man questioningly looked at him, for a few seconds, then spoke.

 _"JOHN, YOU SAY? WELL, IF MY GRANDSON'S WIFE TRUSTS YOU, THEN I HAVE NO REASON TO DOUBT HER JUDGEMENT... BESIDES, YOU HAVE A KIND LOOK IN YOUR EYES, YOUNG MAN. NICE TO MEET YOU JOHN, YOU CAN CALL ME ZEDD."_

 _"All the pleasure is mine."_

Said John, not quite sure what else he could say to a talking head, that was in front of him.

 _"WHAT A GREAT MANNERS, I'M IMPRESSED! MOSTLY CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF OUR FIRST MEETING... YOU COULD GIVE MY RICHARD SOME TIPS , IT WOULDN'T HARM HIM..."_

Hearing it, Richard decided to react.

 _"Heyyy, I'm still here!"_

 _"OH RICHARD, WE ALL KNOW, THAT COURTESY ISN'T YOUR STRONGEST SIDE..."_

 _"If, I may cut in..."_

Cut in Kahlan.

 _"... to this hmm... quaint conversation, could you finally explain us, the reason of your head's appearance, in our fireplace? Not, that I'm not glad to see you, Zedd..."_

 _"Indeed! And how you did it?"_

Added Richard.

 _"WELL... YOU KNOW I HAVE VISITED MANY OTHER SORCERERS, LATELY. THEY TAUGHT ME SOME NEW TRICKS..."_

 _"You will learn me this one, I hope?"_

 _"OF COURSE, RICHARD. HOWEVER, I MUST CONFESS, IT'S NOT VERY COMFORTABLE... SO, MAYBE I'LL HURRY UP AND GET TO THE POINT. GENERALLY SPEAKING, YOU MUST JOIN ME IN CAMELOT. AS SOON, AS POSSIBLE."_

Kahlan spoke up first.

 _"Zedd... as you can see, we have visitors..."_

 _"VISITORS? I CAN SEE ONLY ONE VISITOR."_

 _"I'm... I'm not alone."_

Explained John, felling strangely sheepish. Zedd glanced at him, more carefully.

 _"SOME WOMAN, I GUESS? WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS BEAUTY?"_

Great! Now, he felt completely fool. Surely, was already red like a ripe apple...

 _"R.. Rose."_

 _"NICE NAME... CAN SHE COOK?"_

 _"ZEDD! For God's sake!"_

Kahlan wrung her hands, while Richard laughed.

 _"Forgive him, John. My grandfather is a terrible glutton! By the way Zedd, Rose cooks great. I'm sure you would love her cookies."_

 _"SOUNDS VERY PROMISING! THEN IT'S SETTLED!"_

 _"WHAT is settled?!"_

Grimaced Kahlan.

 _"THAT, THE WHOLE FOUR OF YOU WILL JOIN ME, HERE."_

Richard looked uncertain at his wife, before asking.

 _"Zedd, could we have something to say here?"_

 _"NOPE. SORRY, KIDS, BUT YOU ARE NEEDED HERE. WE DISCOVERED SOME NEW IMPORTANT INFORMATION WITH MERLIN. BY THE WAY, HE ASKED ABOUT YOU, SAME AS GWEN AND ARTHUR. COME ON, DIDN'T YOU MISS POOR, OLD, MAN?!"_

 _"Zedd... we all know, you are not poor, old man. Old - yes, but surely not poor... BUT... if it's so important, I think we should come, do you agree, husband?"_

 _"Is there any other choice, now? Me, against you and my Grandfather. Couldn't decide, who is more stubborn... No, I'll better agree, first off. Have no chance with you too... Actually, maybe it will be good for all of us?"_

John wasn't quite sure, if Rose would think the same, so said.

 _"And what about Rose? I don't know, whether she'll be so optimistic..."_

Kahlan smiled.

 _"Don't worry John. Leave it to me."_

After that, the three of them started to discuss other topics - some prophecies, spells and people, whom John didn't know. After a few minutes, he felt rather useless there, moreover a little bored. He'd also begun to worry about Rose, who was already gone for a long time. What if something happened to her? He tried to find a good excuse to escape, in the most polite way. Finally, he apologized gently, explaining that wanted to check, whether Rose came back. It turned out quite easy, though a bit embarrassing. Kahlan only supported his idea, but Richard and Zedd sent him very suggestively grin. John went back to the kitchen, and looked outside the window. In the distance, noticed a familiar silhouette so dear to him. His heart pounded faster, at the very sight of her. Without more thinking, he left the house and ran into her direction.


	27. Chapter 27 (Jack & Donna)

Amy finally woke up, so Donna had no other choice, than talk to her, no matter how difficult it was. Meanwhile, Jack decided to go for a walk. He had some worries, in his mind too. Now, being alone he could think about them. Specifically, two big worries - both linked to Princess Donna... First of all, despite his own will, either how inappropriate it seemed, he had started to fall in love with her. She was so different, from all the women, who Jack had met before. In fact, he never thought that one day he could settle down somewhere, let alone marry anyone! Everyday living full of adventures, appeared way better, interesting, exciting, and varied. However, for Donna, he could change. Even marry her in the future! Surely, it wouldn't be calm or boring, as she wasn't like that, at all. On the contrary! Sadly, she was also completely beyond his reach. THE PRINCESS. Princess and degraded knight, he was known as reckless and provocative rioter. Something like that, perhaps could end well in some silly fairy tale. In real life, it would only cause an enormous scandal, disgrace for the whole Kingdom. For it to work, the Princess would need to feel the same way about him. And for sure, she wasn't... Donna treated Jack, as a good friend. Poor woman, didn't have too many true ones. He knew very well what kind of people lived in the castle, especially after the disappearance of King Wilfred. Just a few of them were trustworthy. When the royal siblings left Gallifrey, it had deepened in even a bigger mess. What an irony, that a _'dishonorable man'_ , like Jack, worried about it, much more than Princess or Prince themselves. It seemed, they didn't completely realize, how dangerous the situation in the world had become. Before John's escape, both lived in a dream, separated from the sad truth.

In the morning, Jack talked to Gandalf about it. The outlook looked very serious. The sorcerer just confirmed his predictions: the war was coming and sooner or later, the enemy will attack. Probably sooner, than later... It truly troubled Jack's mind. Obviously, the war itself, which never meant anything good (at least, not for people, fighting on the right side...). Only the senseless overflow of blood, destroyed villages, broken families, pain and suffering. Besides, he felt very concerned about the Princess. Traveling, in times like these, wasn't safe anymore. For the person who had royal ancestry, this was extremely risky! Donna should stay in some safe shelter, hidden from the world, and well protected. In fact, it would be the best to leave her here in Gandalf and Amy's company. Then, Jack could sleep peacefully knowing she's out of danger. When he would find John, he could simply come back with him. IF JUST, Donna would agree... what was highly improbable...

Good old John... Interested in what he would say finding out that Jack had fell in love with his sister... Would be shocked? Disappointed? Angry? Probably, not pleased or proud... Who could think, that unexpected feelings, can turn out so troublesome?! On the other hand, it seemed, that John found himself, in very similar place, like Jack. Loving the wrong woman, dreaming about something, what had no right to become real. But what of it?! It was already too late... Considering, Gandalf's words (as they didn't discuss just about the tense situation in the world ), John completely lost his mind for this famous Rose. That woman had to be truly exceptional. Jack knew his best friend better than anyone. For sure, he wouldn't fancy anyone, not really worth it... The mysterious blonde... Honestly, Jack always preferred gingers. Honestly, Jack always preferred gingers... GINGERS! He laughed, reminding himself, how John used to complain, that always wanted to be a ginger... Dear John... oh Jack really missed him...

Anyway, there was the high time to make some decisions about the Princess. Finding any possible way, to convince her that staying here, where she would be safe and sound would be best... a true challenge waited for him... Speaking of Princess, he wondered how the conversation was coming along...

* * *

 _"I am WHAT?!"_

 _"Amy, please calm down... you can't get nervous... not in your condition..."_

 _"IN MY CONDITION?! Make up your mind, please! First, you tell me, I'm pregnant and now to not get nervous?!"_

It wasn't going too well... actually, much worse, than Donna suspected. Amy really shouldn't have any stress now. And how would she be able to avoid stress, by communicating to her such news?

 _"I know it's a lot... and, that you must be in shock. But, everything will be alright, believe me! You must rethink it in a calm manner, when you'll be more tranquil, then..."_

 _"Oh Donna! How it could be alright?!"_

The face expression on Amy's face suddenly changed. The woman wasn't angry, anymore. Rather downcast and resigned...

 _"I... I am not ready, yet... didn't plan it so soon... in addition, it's the worst possible moment..."_

 _"Amy... I understand your concerns, it's dangerous nowadays, you are surprised, not prepared for it... However, it's your child! Yours and Rory's! Think about Rory, how proud he'll be! Because, it is Rory's, right?"_

Donna hoped, that hadn't just put her foot in her mouth... if the child wasn't his...

 _"OF COURSE IT'S RORY'S! What were you thinking?!"_

 _"I was almost sure! You know... different things can happen on the way, so..."_

 _"SO WHAT?!"_

 _"I only wanted you to confirm it, that's all! I know, you love him."_

 _"I do. More, than anything... Anyway, will I ever see him again...?"_

Donna smiled warmly. At last, she had also some more comforting news for Amy, though not less surprising.

 _"Well, I can promise, you'll see. Sooner, than you would imagine..."_

 _"How? I guess, that I cannot even ride a horse now..."_

 _"You mustn't travel at all!"_

 _"Then how I could find him?"_

 _"Maybe he will find you?"_

She blinked.

 _"It would have to be some miracle! You know how well hidden is this place..."_

Donna had no heart to keep Amy in suspense any longer.

 _"You know? It turns out, the miracles sometimes truly happen. Gandalf knows your Rory, Amy. He sent him on some 'secret mission', though surely it won't take too long. And later, he'll come back here - to you!"_

 _"WHAT? He knows My Rory? Really?"_

 _"Yes! I mean it!"_

 _"Whether this is true..."_

 _"It is true! Nevertheless, you should eat something. After all, now you have to take care of a baby, and not only about yourself! Can you stand up?"_

 _"Yes, I think so..."_

 _"Then come on, I'll help you a bit. It won't be so bad, as seems. You'll see!"_

 _"Yeah, perhaps it won't..."_

Finally, a slight smile appeared on Amy's face and Donna felt like it took a weight off her mind.


	28. Chapter 28 (Donna)

When they left Amy's bedroom, suddenly heard some strange noises from the kitchen. Amy grinned to Donna and asked:

 _"Gandalf is cooking?"_

 _"Oh don't be cruel! The old man is doing his best..."_

 _"Well, his food isn't such horrible. Is it?"_

 _"Right?! I suppose, Rose had to give him some lessons..."_

Amy looked at her more carefully.

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Oh nothing... it's just... before, you were getting irritated, at the very mention of this woman and now you smile. Has something changed, while I was sleeping?"_

Donna considered it for a while, then said.

 _"Actually, yes. I judged her wrong, not knowing what's the truth. In fact, I think I would even like her..."_

 _"Oh dear! How long I was asleep? Maybe, I have missed something more?"_

Donna smiled.

 _"Hahah quite long. But nothing more comes to my mind..."_

They stood at the kitchen's doors, silently watching the Sorcerer _'in action'_ , trying hard to not burst into laughter. He has just thrown off the big jar from the table. Some red liquid spilled around the whole floor. It smelled of raspberries.

 _"BLOODY HELL!"_

 _"GANDALF! What a vocabulary?!"_

Joked Donna.

 _"Donna! And Amy! How do you feel, dear child?!"_

Amy turned to him with a smirk.

 _"Well...it seems, at the moment, better than you Gandalf... are you alright?"_

The old man laughed.

 _"Oh yes... well I was cooking and..."_

 _"We have noticed that..."_

Remarked Donna.

 _"Anyway..."_

He continued.

 _"You shouldn't come inside now, I must clean up this mess..."_

 _"Can't you use magic?"_

Teased Amy.

 _"Of course I'll use magic! Did you think I was going to do it on my knees? I am too old for that..."_

 _"And not too old for learning how to cook?"_

 _"Amy! I can see you feel entirely well. I'm very glad to see that!"_

Donna giggled, then asked.

 _"By the way, where is Jack?"_

Gandalf looked at her amused.

 _"Why? You already miss your 'protector'?"_

 _"OBVIOUSLY NOT! I only thought, he also could eat with us..."_

 _"For sure you did! He has gone for a walk. You could look for him, if you want to. Either way, I suppose Amy has loads of questions about Rory and so on... am I right?"_

 _"LOADS OF, indeed!"_

Ensured the mentioned. Was it just Donna's impression or they really exchanged knowing gazes.

 _"You bet, that I will go! And you would better, take care of the floor, instead of joking, Gandalf!"_

Strangely vexed, Donna left them, hearing silent giggles. She went outside, looking around. What a wonderful weather! The birds were singing, pleasant wind was dispelling her hair. Where this impossible man could go... After a while, princess found him, in the lake. Apparently, Jack decided to take a dip.

Donna for a moment observed the man, from the distance. After a few minutes, he spotted woman, so started swimming towards the shore. Then stopped, being close enough to stand on the lake floor. When stood in front of her, water reached him to the waist. Donna gulped. Somehow, he looked incredibly hot, like that... half immersed in the lake... with wet hair... For a moment, she couldn't help staring at the drops, which were flowing down his bare chest. Although, the water wasn't transparent, this whole situation could strongly inflame imagination...

 _"My Princess! I didn't expect you, here... Something has happened? You are exceptionally quiet today.."_

 _"What? Oh... no... it's just... I wondered whether water isn't too cold...?"_

 _"Did you? Oh I feel honored, that you are so thoughtful for me..."_

He grinned widely, then added.

 _"Anyway, water is really nice. Why won't you join me?"_

At the very thought of this suggestion, Donna felt blush on the cheeks. Her awoken imagination, immediately started to create different pictures... each one more 'unseemly for the princess', than another. Holy crap...

 _"You must have lost your mind! Besides, entry into the lake, at the moment doesn't seem to me too tempting..."_

 _"Really? Forgive me, then... somehow, I had an exactly opposite impression... My mistake, I suppose..."_

Jack cast her one of these glances, which caused, that Donna felt weak at the knees.

 _"Anyway, My Princess, if you say so, then I must go out the lake..."_

 _"And, where you see the problem?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Oh! You are naked?!"_

 _"OH YES!"_

He smiled roguishly, continuing.

 _"Obviously, I could simply go out, as I have nothing to be ashamed of..."_

Donna gustily sucked the air into the lungs.

 _"However, I'm not sure, if it would be proper...I know how innocent and subtle you are, my Princess..."_

 _"Oi! You better watch your mouth!"_

 _"And that's what I'm talking about! So, perhaps you will turn around for a minute?"_

 _"Can't I simply close my eyes?"_

 _"Won't it be too enticing, for you?"_

 _"FINE, I'll turn around!"_

She heard, when Jack went out the water. Even, after turning back from him, the desire of taking a look, proved to be truly enticing... uuuuh she had to calm down, before he will realize, how works on her...

 _"Alright, My lady I have pants on, you can look."_

 _"Oh thank you very much for the special permission!"_

 _"As always, at your service!"_

Donna in silence watched him, while he's buttoning the shirt...

 _"Sooo... why actually you were looking for me, Princess?"_

 _"Gandalf has cooked something for the dinner, I thought you may be hungry..."_

 _"Your kindness really touches me!"_

 _"Are you coming or not?!"_

Didn't it sound too harsh...?

 _"Of course, I'm coming! Are you angry at me?"_

Donna was angry only at herself... it wasn't Jack's fault, well maybe indirectly it was... nevertheless, she smiled warmer.

 _"Sorry... I'm just a bit tired after the talk with Amy..."_

 _"Right... How was it?"_

 _"Hurry up a little, you stubborn man, then I'll tell you everything..."_

 _"Your wish is my command!"_

He smiled back and they moved into the home direction.


	29. Chapter 29 (Rose)

After that memorable night, events unfolded so quickly, that before Rose knew it, she found herself in Camelot. At the beginning, she wasn't entirely sure about this idea. Moving from this small, cozy cottage to the huge, unfamiliar castle, filled with high born people didn't sound too tempting... Most of them were insolent, proud, looking down upon the ordinary people, like she. Men, often over used their power and position to their own advantages, while women, usually spent time on intriguing or overdressing themselves to ensnare, a rich husband, as quickly as possible. Surely, there were some exceptions to this rule but overall all, those whom Rose met before only proved it.

The whole surprising invitation, seemed to her a little weird... Somehow, she couldn't imagine the conversation with Richard's Grand Father's head in the fire place. Perhaps, because she didn't have an opportunity to see it, with her own eyes. On the other hand, if the man wielded magic... Richard was also a sorcerer, and when they arrived to Camelot, Rose met another one - Merlin. Zedd, in general suited to the typical image of _'how the magician should look like'_ \- an old man, with a long, hoar hair, only he didn't have beard nor mustache. Furthermore, he marked off an impressive height, same as Richard. Probably, it must have been an inherited trait, typical for their family. In turn, Merlin's appearance surprised her. Rose expected another venerable old man. Instead of that, Merlin was sympathetic, funny young fellow (in similar age to John, herself and the rest of their company), maybe a bit crazy, but in a positive way. What a funny thing... She started this journey looking for the sorcerer, which wasn't easy, at all. And now she was almost surrounded by sorcerers, willing to help or giving great advise!

Anyway, going back to the topic, the biggest surprise turned out to be the King and the Queen themselves, who not only were in similar age too, but also treated them all in very friendly way, with big respect, like they all would be entirely equal. Arthur and Guinevere ruled Camelot together, side by side on the same rights, which also wasn't very common, because usually the main task for queen, was to look beautiful, organize balls or charm influential guests. Rose noticed, that the royal couple didn't behave exceptionally nice, only towards them, as the special guests. They treated everyone the same way. All people and own lieges, no matter whether rich or poor. Moreover, they truly cared of the people including their safety and welfare. In Camelot, everyone was important. Everyone could be heard. She thought, people here had to be really happy and indeed, they were happy. In summary, after a day spent with these people, Rose had to admit, that coming here, in fact wasn't so bad idea.

Rose stretched herself, yawning languorously. Rose has never before slept in a bed like this! Under the soft featherbed, on silky pillows... There were even ethereal, lacy curtains around it! Actually, she had an impression it's too big for one person... Unwittingly, her thoughts suddenly wandered to John. Dear John! After THAT night Rose was terrified, what will happen to them, now. They were such good friends and this one moment of weakness, could cross out it all, forever. When she finally forced herself to come back from that never ending walk that day, the man tried to treat her like nothing bad had happened. Like nothing had changed. However, something had changed, the woman could feel it, see it... In his stealthy glances, which he cast, thinking she's not looking... or in the way, he reacted when sometimes by accident, he touched her hand... It had changed itself also for Rose. Despite earnest efforts, the woman couldn't forget about that kiss. The touch of John's lips on hers... No matter how hard, she tried, wasn't able to think about him like before. Furthermore, to her own consternation, she noticed, that already a few times while John was telling something, instead of his words, she was thinking about kissing him... Not good, not good at all! Rose got up and came to the window. On the field, where Arthur usually trained new candidates for knights, she noticed some familiar faces. It looked, like Richard with Arthur decided to show John some special tricks in fencing. Merlin, who didn't fight (at least, not using sword) also joined the whole group and it seemed they had loads of fun together. Even in the room, she could hear their laughter. Rose quickly dressed up, worried that soon a maid can come here to help with that... (when, she brought Rose breakfast today, that was weird enough...), then left the room.

In the adjoining corridor, she came across to the Queen, who smiled kindly at her.

 _"Rose! It's nice to see you. Did you sleep well?"_

 _"Yes, your highness. Even too well... "_

 _"Oh please don't call me like that! 'Gwen' will be enough. You know, I don't like all these titles..."_

 _"But... would that surely be proper?"_

 _"Of course! And, if I may ask you about something... please don't treat me like some high and mighty royal. I'm an ordinary woman, just like you!"_

 _"With one, tiny difference: you are the queen."_

She said with a smirk. The Queen laughed, hearing these words.

 _"Believe me, I could surprise you. Do you already have some plans for this morning?"_

 _"Well... I planned to look for Kahlan. But I have no idea where she might be..."_

 _"Oh I saw her before. Actually, she asked me to tell you, that she must discuss some important matters with Zedd and your today lesson will be a little delayed...""_

 _"Thank you, Gwen. So, it looks like I have some free time, now."_

 _"You know what? I'm going to down town, maybe you want to join me?"_

 _"I'll gladly see it! If, it's not a problem..."_

 _"It will be my pleasure, Rose! Unless, you would prefer to watch how our brave men are fencing? From what I saw, your John copes quite well..."_

Rose already could feel, light blush on the cheeks...

 _"Oh... he's not mine."_

 _"Really? Forgive me, then. I just thought..."_

 _"Don't worry. It seems, that it's common mistake. Not for the first time, somebody thinks we are together. I have no idea why..."_

Gwen looked at her more carefully, with a warm smile.

 _"Did you... did you wonder why, they think so?"_

Did she? Rather not... she preferred not to...

 _"Not really..."_

 _"Then perhaps you should..."_

Rose really enjoyed the walk. The town was pretty, people were smiling and kind. Gwen talked to some of them, apparently taking a part in their everyday life. If, someone would have told her, a month ago, that in the nearest future will be walking around in the Queen's company, for sure she'd only tapped on the head! However, Rose has never before met a queen, like that. Gwen was truly exceptional.

 _"You are not like most of the royals Gwen...?"_

 _"Why you think so?"_

 _"Well... I have met some of them before, but no one who would truly care about own lieges... or come between them and listen to what they have to say... It's not too common..."_

 _"Do you think, they shouldn't do it?_

 _"On the contrary! I think it's awesome. The world could be so much better place, if there were more people like you and Arthur..."_

 _"Really? Oh thank you Rose..."_

Gwen smiled, then added.

 _"But you know... I'm not such ordinary queen..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well... I'm not some princess or even a noblewoman, only... a servant"_

 _"A servant?!"_

 _"Yes. I used to be a servant in this castle. The maid of Lady Morgana - a fosterling of the King... well... in fact his daughter. It's a long story..."_

 _"Where is she now?"_

 _"Sadly, she... she betrayed us. Joined the enemy."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that..."_

 _"I won't lie... it was difficult for all of us, mostly the old King and my Arthur. She was his sister, after all... anyway, it's another story."_

 _"Oh indeed. So tell me yours story, Gwen."_

 _"I was a friend of Morgana, then I also became a friend of Arthur..."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And... we fell in love. Simply, like that."_

 _"But... I wouldn't like to be rude and perhaps in Camelot there are different traditions... however, as far as I know, in most of kingdoms it wouldn't be so simple..."_

 _"Oh of course! It was very difficult and entirely impossible, when Arthur's father was alive. When he died and Arthur became king, many things changed. For better. I don't want to speak bad about him, but he was rather cruel and severe person. Arthur is much better king."_

 _"I see. So Arthur in fact changed the law for you?"_

Gwen smiled to own memories.

 _"Yes, he did. I didn't forced him or try to use the opportunity. I don't want you to think, that I'm some false, poor woman, who used the opportunity and seduce a prince to gain power, riches..."_

 _"Oh I'd never think that, Gwen. I can see what kind of person you are. I just think, he really has to love you very much. And you are great queen, as you know what people need, truly care about them, know them..."_

 _"I don't know what to say Rose... just... thank you, it means much to me."_

 _"I only said, what I think!"_

 _"Then, it means even more! Anyway, I hope you'll come to the ball in Saturday?"_

 _"A BALL!? What Ball?!"_

What bloody ball?! She enjoyed being in Camelot, but no one mentioned about any balls! That would be way too much! Dozens of dressed up, conceited ladies, not seeing an inch beyond their noses...

 _"I thought Kahlan mentioned about it..."_

Gwen cut in into Rose's thoughts.

 _"Apparently, she didn't..."_

 _"But... you will come, right?"_

 _"Well..."_

Gwen looked at her hopefully and continued.

 _"Please, Rose I'd love for you to come! I suppose, you don't like events like this? You know what... I don't like them either. I'd be very happy, if you would come.."_

How could she refuse? Besides, Gwen was so nice and honest... Rose smiled.

 _"Alright then, I'll come."_

 _"Oh that's great Rose!"_

 _"Just..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I don't even have a proper dress..."_

Gwen blinked, grinning.

 _"Don't worry about that! Leave it to me!"_

 _"Should I be afraid?"_

Joked Rose.

 _"Maybe you should... And what about you and John?"_

 _"What about me and John?!"_

 _"How did you two meet?"_

 _"I've told you we are not together..."_

Gwen smiled innocently.

 _"Oh of course you're not... I'm just asking how you met and became... friends?"_

 _"Eeee yes, we are friends! Well... it's a long story..."_

 _"We have time..."_

 _"Hahahah right... so in fact, it all started when I stole his horse..."_


	30. Chapter 30 (Jack)

Jack was a bit angry at himself. Why did he always behave in this way?! Not for the first time, he regretted it later... At the beginning, he had the impression that Princess Donna really got angry at him. Usually, she liked his cheeky sense of humor, but now she reacted rather harsh. Maybe he finally overstepped the mark this time... Luckily later, when they talked, it seemed that Donna was back to her good mood. By the way, what a pity she didn't decide to join him in the lake... on the other hand, who knows how it would have ended then...

Regarding to the Princesses' words, the conversation with Amy was obviously difficult, however didn't end so badly, as it could have. Unfortunately Jack knew, that soon he would be forced to have his own difficult conversation and for sure, Donna wouldn't accept the news too easily... In fact, it was high time cause they were getting closer to the home, so very reluctantly, he started...

 _"My Princess, I need to talk to you about something..."_

 _"What is it, Jack? You sound, like somebody died... should I start to worry?"_

In a way, he felt like that...

 _"Well..."_

 _"Oh My God! Somebody really died?!"_

 _"No... not yet, at least. I just suppose, you won't like hearing what I must say..."_

 _"Now I'm listening..."_

 _"Donna... the thing is... as you've surely already noticed, traveling isn't safe anymore..."_

 _"Oh no... just... stop it, please..."_

 _"BUT, I haven't even started yet..."_

 _"BUT, I exactly know what you are going to say Jack, and I don't want to hear it."_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"Let me guess... you will tell me, that I'm the Princess, so you are responsible for me and that I should stay here, instead of going with you, because it's very dangerous. Am I right?"_

Quite impressive. Actually, Donna said everything. Well, perhaps except the fact that Jack didn't want to leave her, not in his heart... as he would truly miss Donna's company... anyway, he was also really concerned about her safety. The very thought, that something bad could happen to her and his protection wouldn't be enough, made him terrified...

 _"Princess... is not so simple... you cannot even imagine what they could do you, if they were to catch you on the way. Moreover, you are the royal... "_

 _"Till now, you've been protecting me quite well..."_

 _"Well, I'm happy to hear it... Nevertheless what would happen if I weren't able to protect you, because of some reason? What then? I'm just a man after all, not some wizard... and, if something would to happen to you..."_

 _"Then what, Jack?"_

Their eyes met and Jack noticed something new in her glance... some serious question, which he couldn't clearly understand... But deeply inside, he felt what she was asking about... and apparently, his own eyes revealed the answer to this question, as the Princesses' facial expession changed almost unnoticeably ...

 _"Donna you have no idea how cruel people can be or how they treat innocent woman... I saw it..."_

 _"Jack... but you don't understand..."_

 _"What?"_

She looked at him very seriously and started.

 _"It's... you know what my life looked like before, don't you? I was entirely separated from the whole world and in a way... closed in some cage. And now... now for the first time, I feel that I'm alive. That, my life means something more than just useless. Waiting for a proper husband in the castle, to become in fact his slave then, well treated much better, of course but not truly important like a human being, only a woman, a wife to bear children and look pretty at the balls... if you will leave me here... it will mean, the beginning of the end to me. Soon, I will go back to my old life, everything will be the same... I just can't stand it, not after everything we have gone through. Not after I saw the wide world... "_

How to say to her 'no' after something like that? She looked honestly sad, saying these words. Moreover, it couldn't be easy for her to open like that... In fact, Jack was entirely sure that she knew what she was talking about. However he knew that probably nothing will be the same. The war was ahead of them all and it could change the whole order in the world.

 _"I know My Princess, I really do..."_

 _"Then you... will take me with you?"_

 _"I wish I could... It's just I know how very bad an idea it is..."_

 _"Jack..."_

 _"BUT..."_

 _"BUT?!"_

 _"But maybe, there is some way..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"What I mean is, that perhaps Gandalf could help us to travel in a safe way..."_

 _"WHAT way do you have in mind?"_

 _"Well... didn't he tell you, how Rose and John got to the place?"_

 _"Nope..."_

 _"They flew on the enormous Eagle."_

 _"OI! You want me to travel on an enormous eagle?! Have you completely lost your mind, Jack?!"_

Finally, he could smile.

 _"You wanna go or not?"_

 _"Yes, but..."_

 _"For sure, the views are amazing, My Princess..."_

 _"I'm sure of that..."_

Jack laughed to himself, as one thought came into his mind.

 _"What are you laughing about?!"_

 _"I just thought, that John had to be very happy about this way of travelling with Rose."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Better not to ask My Princess..."_

How would he explain to her, that every normal man would be delighted having the opportunity to travel with the woman, whom he fancies, in this way. Whenever she's a bit afraid and holds him tightly... Hopefully, he will have it too...

 _"Yes, maybe better I won't..."_

When they came back home, the atmosphere between them was already good, as usual. From the kitchen, they could hear Amy and Gandalf's amused voices.

 _"Seems, Amy is in quite a good mood."_

He noticed.

 _"Indeed. Are we coming?"_

 _"Ladies first!"_

Gandalf saw them and clapped his hands.

 _"Finally! Where have you two been for so long?! We have almost died of hunger, waiting for you..."_

 _"We have! And in my condition, I must eat regularly!"_

Added Amy.

 _"Sorry, I... couldn't find him."_

Explained Donna, casting Jack the knowing glance.

 _"Exactly! I was really far away. Our princess had some problems on the way... Anyway, here we are. So where is this great meal?"_

 _"Wash your hands children and sit at the table, will be in a moment."_

Ordered the sorcerer. When they all gathered together, he added.

 _"We have some news for you. I got a message..."_

 _"A MESSAGE?! Well said..."_

Amy interrupted him.

 _"Did you guys know..."_

She continued.

 _"...that this crazy man can talk to the moths?!"_

 _"Amy... I have explained you, that not to every moth..."_

 _"What message?!"_

Asked Jack, cause knowing Amy, the discussion about moths, could last till the night... Gandalf looked at him relieved.

 _"Thank you My Boy. In general, John and Rose have moved on to another place."_

 _"What place?"_

 _"To Camelot."_

 _"Camelot?!"_

 _"I can see this name isn't that unfamiliar to you..."_

Said Gandalf, looking at him more carefully.

 _"It's not... some time ago, I met Arthur..."_

 _"Oh, then it will be easier, than I thought..."_

 _"Excuse my interruption..."_

Spoke up Donna.

 _"...but could you be so kind to share some more details with me and Amy?"_

 _"Of course My Child. Oh you have the same impatience trait like your brother... and your Grandfather."_

 _"Wait WHAT?! My Grand Father?!"_

Gandalf smiled to his own memories.

" _Yes. But that is a story for another time! First, we must discuss our plans for your travel. And first OF ALL, I need to take the bread out from the furnace!"_

 _"Well, there must be some priorities..."_

Said Amy with a grin.


	31. Chapter 31 (Donna)

Was it only her impression or really had things between them changed, lately? There was something new in the way, Jack looked at her. And in the timbre of his voice when he talked to her. A tiny, almost imperceptible difference, difficult to spot by an ordinary person. But not for somebody, who during last weeks was spending way too much (!) time on useless thinking about him or staring at him, as a complete fool. In other words - not for Donna. The Princess was lost - that's how the sad truth looked like.

Nonetheless, she couldn't wonder about it for long now, as there were more important things to do first: talk to Amy, talk to Gandalf... maybe also to Jack? (or maybe she better not?) But first, pack herself! Yes sadly, they were leaving. Tomorrow... Actually, everything had happened so fast... that Donna wasn't sure, whether she was more pleased or rather sad because of it. She felt truly happy here. Living in this small, wooden house, surrounded only by the beauty of nature. With these great people, leading a simple, peaceful life and enjoying each moment of it. It was like a wonderful dream... And now it had to end? Well, not precisely. Donna could stay. Just... it would also mean - to not go with Jack... ekhem! Sorry, obviously she meant: not to find her little, impossible brother to bring him to back to his duties.

Unfortunately, Amy was very disappointed about her decision - almost shocked. It seemed, she didn't expect them to leave so soon, mostly in Donna's case. Of course, the Princess could understand Amy's feelings. For sure, she needed a true friend by her side after the latest news - moreover a woman. Gandalf was an amazing man, very wise, kind, thoughtful. But he couldn't understand entirely the whole, this, hmmm... _'women stuff'_. In fact, who could blame him!? He wasn't one of them, after all! Anyway, for sure Donna owed Amy one more honest talk, before their departure. That's why, she quickly packed all her things in to the travel bag and after an hour stood behind Amy's room doors, knocking quietly.

 _"Amy, are you sleeping?"_

She asked in a low voice.

 _"Yeahhhh..."_

Snarled the familiar voice from the inside.

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _"Nope."_

Donna delicately opened the door and came in.

 _"I've said you can't!"_

Amy didn't look too pleased seeing her.

 _"I know you're not sleeping. You are only try to avoid me..."_

 _"However you decided to interrupt me, anyway?"_

 _"Amy... I know you feel disappointed... and angry. But tomorrow, there will be no time to talk..."_

 _"You want to talk? Fine! So yes, I feel disappointed. Because I thought... I thought we are friends, Donna. I thought that, you will be here with me... and support me... that maybe, you will change your mind and stay. But you are still leaving..."_

Her voice became very sad and Donna felt she had a lump in her throat.

 _"Hey! We are friends Amy, of course we are! Just... I must bring it to a head. Finally find my unruly brother and force him to come back... I don't want you to think, I don't care about you... "_

 _"Oh don't mind me too much... I have had strange moods lately. They must be the hormones fault... Gandalf explained me, that it happens sometimes you know in my condition._

 _So you will come back?"_

 _"I will come back, as soon as possible, I promise! You know, it seems our kingdom may be falling apart right now and it really cannot wait... "_

 _"Is it so bad?"_

 _"According to Jack, it is..."_

Suddenly, Amy's face expression changed and she smiled in her characteristic way, which meant more or less: _'If you know, what I mean...'_

 _"As we are already speaking of Jack..."_

Started Amy and Donna was almost sure, that knows what's coming...

 _"... then if we are friends, and you've just confirmed that yes we are, you could reveal at least to me the true reason why you DEFINITELY must go..."_

 _"I have no idea what you mean Amy..."_

She interrupted her, of course exactly knowing what the woman meant.

 _"I know, you know!"_

 _"Do I? Oh Amy, you have strange moods indeed... You would better off telling me more about this secret mission of your dear Rory or..."_

 _"Hey don't try to change the subject! Why you can't just finally admit, that you don't want to leave Jack!? We both know it, so why are you constantly try to make a fool of me?!"_

 _"Amy, not so loud for goodness sake!"_

 _"What Princess? You're afraid he could hear?"_

Amy smiled innocently. A question! Obviously, she didn't want him to hear that...

 _"Amy listen... the stuff with me and Jack is not so simple..."_

 _"Well it is simple to me. The only one thing you have to do is to ask yourself whether you like him or not? That's all. Later it will be simpler, trust me."_

 _"No it won't. Not in my case... You don't understand... I'm a princess..."_

 _"So what?"_

 _"SO WHAT?! I cannot do whatever I want, with whoever I want, no matter how much I would love to... that's what..."_

Amy grinned widely.

 _"Oh I suppose, you would love to do many different things with Jack..."_

After a while, she added in much warmer voice.

 _"Donna, Donna... You could do so much more than you think, you know?"_

 _"Even if you were right, he wouldn't want to be with me..."_

Amy looked at her incredulously and burst into laughter.

 _"Seriously?! Are you blind or what?! Why are you saying such stupid things!? Considering how he stares at you, it's rather on the contrary! And no offense but I know about love a bit more than you, my dear. So listen to my advice: the days are passing by and we live in dangerous times. Don't hesitate for too long, if you have feelings for someone, Donna. Believe me, right now I regret every single minute, which I didn't spend with Rory, just because I was afraid to admit that I love him. And who knows, whether I'll get a chance to see him again... or to tell him that he'll be a father..."_

These words deeply touched Donna's heart. There was so much truth in them... and so much Amy's longing... Speaking of her own problems, the princess has almost forgotten about how difficult it all must be for Amy. And how much she misses Rory, moreover now that she is carrying his child... She spoke up, trying to put into her own voice as much consolation as possible in these circumstances.

 _"Oh Amy... You will. I'm sure you will! I have a feeling, your Rory will be back much sooner, than you imagine..."_

 _"I wish, you were right... but the truth is, that nothing is sure right now... that's why I need you to promise me one thing. Well, two things..."_

 _"Whatever, you want!"_

 _"First of all, you will come back."_

 _"I will. You have my word."_

 _"I mean it! I want you to become her Godmother!"_

 _"I feel honored, Amy! Anyway, HER?"_

 _"Yep. I have a feeling it will be a little, cute girl. You know, the intuition of a future Mother..."_

 _"Yeah sure... Gandalf told you?"_

 _"How do you know?!"_

 _"Well, you know... the intuition of a future Godmother._

 _They both laughed for a while, then Amy said._

 _"You know, he mentioned about this opportunity about finding out... I wasn't sure, if it's not better to wait until the end or at least until Rory will be back. But it was so tempting..."_

 _"I can imagine..."_

 _"Yes, anyway the second thing! You will do something about Jack."_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Or AT LEAST think about it, what I've told you. Alright?"_

 _"Al... alright then! For sure I can think about it... when I'll find time..."_

Amy cast her a dangerous glance.

 _"Okay, okay. I'll do it soon!"_

 _"Great! So remember about these 2 things. I have your word, Princess!"_

" _Try to argue with pregnant Amy...impossible!"_

Donna smiled warmly to her friend, who also finally seemed to be in a better mood.

She truly hoped, that she will be able to keep the first promise. And the second one... well, for sure she can think about it once again... right?

After their conversation, the girls got hungry, so they went to the kitchen to eat something. Jack and Gandalf were already there, apparently for the same purpose. In this situation, all four (well, five in fact...) decided to prepare the supper together.

Meanwhile, Gandalf tried to explain Donna the details of sending them to Camelot. Thankfully, the Princess convinced him that flying on the Eagle is not such great idea at all, however now she wondered, if it wasn't better than the new one.

From what she could understand, they were supposed to drink some mysterious potion and go through the portal, hidden in the forest.

 _"It will transfer you, far far away to another forest, which is just a few hours from Camelot. A friend of mine will be waiting there and will lead you to the Castle"_

Donna wasn't rather pleased with this idea. It all sounded way too weird...

 _"I don't know, Gandalf... it all seems very very strange, you know..."_

She started.

 _"... and actually how long this whole 'transfer' will last?"_

Gandalf smiled under his long, grey beard.

 _"Don't worry My Child, it will happen in a blink of an eye. You even won't notice. Suddenly, you will simply find yourselves in different place."_

 _"Just like that? Without any side effects?"_

 _"Well... there may appear some inconveniences, like nausea or small dizziness after the transfer. Some people don't endure this kind of traveling too well... Those first few minutes can be not very nice... But quickly it goes back to normal."_

Donna could bet, that she will turn out to be one of THOSE people...

 _"I'm really not sure if it's good idea, Gandalf... Actually, I have some doubts about it... many doubts..."_

It looked like Jack decided it was high time to stop this endless discussion, as he sent the Princess one of his most charming smiles and said.

 _"I have a proposition, My Princess. The evening is delightful, so lets go for a walk together, you and me. The very last walk before we'll leave. Somehow, I'm sure, that we will be able to dispel all doubts in this pretty head..."_

And obviously, how Donna could refuse such a tempting invitation... ?


	32. Chapter 32 (John)

On Friday John woke up very early, because they had planned a morning ride with the boys in the forest. The bed was placed just next to the window, so he could look outside without leaving soft featherbed. The bright Sun had already appeared in the light blue sky full of little fluffy clouds. 'It promises to be another beautiful day' he thought smiling. Then he unearthed himself from under the quilt and briskly jumped down to dress. In a half an hour, he was quick off the mark on his way to the stables. When he reached the place it turned out, he was first. Apparently, the rest had overslept...

It didn't matter. Did they have to rush anywhere?! John yawned and deeply breathed in the fresh morning air. Happiness was filling his young heart. Almost difficult to believe that just a few days ago he felt completely broken down, as if nothing good could wait ahead of him now. Moreover, he enjoyed living in that simple wooden cottage surrounded by forests. In fact, he didn't want to leave it. Especially in order to relocate into some unfamiliar castle. He had already spent way too much time of his life being locked in another one.

So, this whole coming to Camelot seemed to him, a horrible idea. To his own surprise, John soon realized how much he was mistaken. People on court here were entirely different, open, welcoming and honest. The atmosphere in the castle didn't remind at all the strict discipline, or tension which prevailed in Gallifrey. On the contrary! Smiling happy faces, nice familiar noises of everyday castle life. They had it all in their own Kingdom, during the times when their Dear Grandfather still sat on the throne, keeping an eye on everything. When he disappeared everything changed. Once again, John felt how much he missed this great man. How much he needed him. Hopefully, Gandalf will find him. Good, old Gandalf. John was interested in how was he doing...

Anyway, summarizing the _'horrible idea'_ proved to be a nice surprise. Even very nice, considering that Rose became happier after their arrival. Honestly, she was the main reason of his bad mood, the biggest concern which didn't let him sleep at night. He just couldn't stand the view of this wonderful woman now so movingly sad that John's heart almost bled. Mostly, if it was his own fault...

However, when they arrived at Camelot, something had to change as Rose seemed to feel better and quite soon the beautiful smile settled on her pretty face for good. Oh how much John already loved this smile... even too much... Rose... She probably wasn't awake yet, cause it's very early. For sure she will be happy about the weather. The sun and wind. She loved wind. Maybe he could bring her something from their ride? Would it be too intrusive?

Suddenly familiar voice broke him away from these important considerations.

 _"John?"_

 _"W...whaat? Oh Richard! I didn't notice you..."_

The man looked at John more carefully and laughed.

 _"Yes, I noticed it. You started falling asleep or just once again sank in some absorbing thoughts?"_

 _"HEY! I don't do it so often..."_

 _"Do you? Well, I had an opposite impression. Probably my mistake..."_

Richard smirked, then added.

 _"So these sleepyheads haven't arrived yet?"_

 _"WHO DO YOU CALL SLEEPYHEAD?!"_

Apparently Arthur had good timing.

 _"As always, at the last moment your Highness?"_

Joked Richard at his view.

 _"Don't be such a wiseacre Richard. I saw, that you have also just came! Hello John, hope you weren't waiting for too long? Forgive me guys, but I overslept a bit..."_

 _"Hello Arthur! No problem, really."_

John smiled.

 _"Yeah... John had to think about some things, right? In fact, he was very busy, when I came. Anyway, Arthur I wonder what happened that you overslept? Gwen didn't let you sleep at night, you poor thing?"_

Arthur chuckled and turned to Richard, with a wide grin.

 _"What about your Kahlan, as you overslept too dear friend? By the way, where the hell is this sluggard Merlin?! As always the last one..."_

 _"Oh you love him anyway!"_

 _"Richard, Richard... stop with your stupid jokes or John will think something weird is happening here."_

 _"Oooh don't worry, Arthur. I'm a very tolerant person."_

Answered John innocently.

 _"Maybe, he met some woman finally?"_

Noticed Richard.

 _"Merlin? I doubt it... on the other hand... By the way, what about you and Rose, John?"_

John gulped loudly.

 _"M... me and Rose?"_

 _"Yeah, I'd also like to know. Where do we stand?"_

 _"Richard... you know that nothing happened..."_

 _"Well... are you so very sure?"_

 _"I can see, that we have a bigger story to tell here. Go on, go on!"_

Encouraged Arthur. John felt his cheeks started to burn.

 _"Hello guys, sorry..."_

 _"MERLIN! Right in time! Where the hell have you been?!"_

 _"Ooooh you know that I never can wake up early, Arthur..."_

Answered the young sorcerer with apologizing smile, then continued visibly trying to change the subject:

 _"Sooo what we are talking about?"_

 _"About John and Rose."_

Explained Richard willingly.

 _"Oh great! You two are such a cute couple, John!"_

Merlin smiled warmly.

 _"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! Why everybody thinks we are together?"_

All three men except of him started laughing.

 _"And what are you guys laughing at?!"_

 _"Forgive us John, but you have made such a funny face..."_

Said Arthur. Great... he had not only his face was fully red now, but in addition he had _'a funny face'..._

 _"And don't get me wrong..."_

Added Merlin.

 _"...just even you seem to not want to believe in what, you're saying..."_

 _"AND something has happened, hasn't it John?"_

 _"I have no idea what are you talking about, Richard..."_

 _"Really? Let me think... hmmm perhaps about THAT KISS?"_

Both Arthur and Merlin reacted very enthusiastic hearing it. Obviously, unlike John who for the first time in his life had no idea what to say...

 _"How... do you know?! You cannot know... Kahlan told you?"_

 _"Not exactly..."_

John looked at Richard quizzically, so man continued.

 _"Well... the thing is, when Rose came back that night and wanted to talk to Kahlan, she took her to our bedroom and..."_

 _"You hid there?"_

Tried to guess Arthur. Richard smiled innocently and answered.

 _"Not precisely... actually, they thought I'm asleep."_

 _"But you weren't?"_

Interrupted John.

 _"Well... I didn't want to bother them, so snored once or twice to pretend I was... and some of the sorcerers sleep with open eyes..."_

 _"I confirm!"_

 _Agreed Merlin._

 _"...so it wasn't even too difficult."_

 _"OH MY GOD, Richard! You know, that Kahlan would kill you if she knew?!"_

 _"Well... are you going to tell her, John? Sorry... I just... couldn't resist okay? Anyway, I know what happened."_

He finished.

 _"But we don't..."_

 _"MERLIN! However, this time I must agree with you..."_

John ignored them and spoke up.

 _"So you know, what I know Richard: that it was a disaster."_

 _"Well, actually I know something else..."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I thought, that you don't want to talk about it John..."_

Richard smirked.

 _"Well, NOW I WANT TO!"_

 _"Oh tell him, finally! Don't you see, that this man suffers?!"_

 _"Thank you Merlin!"_

 _"You're welcome John! Besides we want to know, too."_

Arthur confirmed Merlin's words with a wide smile. Of course they want to know...

 _"Alright, alright I'll tell! So, what I know is, that it was here I'll quote: 'incredible, so tender and passionate, at the same time' "_

 _"Well done, pal!"_

Commented Arthur.

 _"ROSE SAID THAT?!"_

John couldn't believe his ears...

 _"Of course Rose! Who else?! Mother Teresa?!"_

 _"Sooo why did she... stop it?"_

He asked not quite sure, if wanted to know the answer.

 _"I don't know... she said something about being too afraid 'after what happened' and 'not ready'. I didn't understand it much, as it seemed Kahlan knows that matter, so Rose didn't tell any more details of it...From what I understood, some guy hurt her"_

 _"She does know. That's what she told me. That Rose has gone through something terrible..."_

 _"Difficult situation, my friend..."_

Noticed Arthur. Indeed, it was difficult situation... John still knew almost nothing. HOWEVER, now he knew that she liked that kiss... so he wasn't mistaken! Maybe, truly not everything was lost... Like wanting to confirm his thoughts, Arthur said:

 _"But don't worry John, there is always hope. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about..."_

 _"He's right. I've told you the same, remember? Merlin, you want to say something?"_

Richard looked at the man mentioned, who visibly had something to add.

 _"Actually yes, a little not connected with the subject... though of course I agree with them, John. Don't give up, pal! Anyway, I wondered whether we'll go soon or not... Cause, if not yet, then I could arrange some sandwiches for the ride..."_

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully.

 _"Hmmm obviously we'll go soon! HOWEVER, you could arrange for the sandwiches, anyway. After all, we must choose the horses... What do you think, boys?"_

 _"I agree sandwiches are not such a bad idea, right John?"_

 _"Yeah... and BANANAS!"_

 _"BANANAS?!"_

Merlin looked surprised.

 _"I like bananas. Bananas are good. And good source of potassium."_

John explained. Richard laughed discreetly.

 _"Oh John you still surprise me."_

 _"WHAT?! There's even some adage in our family: Always take a banana to a party."_

Arthur burst into laughter, then added.

 _"WOW... just wow..."_

 _"You must have very interesting family, John..."_

 _"Thank you Merlin."_

 _"Indeed. You know what? Why won't you take a banana to the ball tomorrow?"_

 _"Very funny, Richard. Seriously..."_

Merlin giggled, while Arthur hardly tried not to laugh, as he said:

 _"Yeah, why not. You could give it to Rose and explain how good bananas are..."_

 _"Very funny guys, really..."_

Of course the whole trio once again burst into laugh.

 _"Have you finished?! Are we going anywhere or not?"_

 _"Oh don't be angry John... we are only joking..."_

Added Merlin.

 _"He knows, that we love him, right Johnny? But now seriously, THE BALL. You know what it means? Dancing, a lot of wine..."_

 _"I don't like balls... and please don't call me 'Johnny', Richard..."_

 _"But he's right, John!"_

Supported him Arthur added.

 _"...and as I know, thanks to my beloved wife, it's Rose's first ball. So you know, you could try to make this night unforgettable one... It's a great opportunity to move the things between you two..."_

Perhaps they were right. Who knows what can happen tomorrow...

 _"Yesss! Use this opportunity John. Should I go for the sandwiches yet?"_

 _"YESSSS! Merlin for the sandwiches, John, Richard to the stables. Hurry up guys!"_

Ordered Arthur.

 _"Obviously, as usual I will get the worse horse..."_

 _"MERLIN! What the hell are you still doing here?! GET THE SANDWICHES!"_

 _"Always at your service!"_

 _"Pfffff You would have thought..."_

Muttered Arthur to himself and lead them to the stables.

* * *

The ride was successful. The neighborhood of Camelot proved to be a great place for riding a horse. They spent a wonderful time together, seeing many beautiful places. During the stops, they talked about many different things, somehow quite often coming back to one subject: 'the women and stuff'. Suddenly all his new friends, had many 'awesome' ideas how John could impress Rose at the ball. (Except taking banana at the party, because obviously couldn't resist to mention about it at least once on every stop.)

Before, they even noticed the day started coming to an end and then it was high time to come back. When they arrived to the castle, it was almost dark outside. John found something for Rose and couldn't wait to give it her. However would it be too late? He decided to ask the rest about it. Richard looked at him with a smirk.

 _"What Johnny? Are you still going to give Rose the flower you've found?"_

 _"It's not just a flower, Richard..."_

Corrected Arthur.

 _"...these roses are very rare and not easy to find."_

 _"What luck John ran into one, then."_

Joked Richard.

 _"Oh come on Richard, I think it's a cute gesture. John should give it to her! By the way, when was the last time you gave Kahlan flowers, huh?!"_

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"Yes John go to her, it's not too late."_

Added Arthur.

 _"Thank you guys, wish me luck."_

Then John ran to the Castle.

 _"We'll be keeping fingers crossed!"_

Shouted Merlin after him.

In the corridor John met Gwen, who told him that Rose had went to her room. He found the right doors and knocked quietly.

 _"Come in."_

So he did. Rose looked at him a bit surprised and smiled.

 _"Hello, Rose."_

 _"Oh... hello John! I didn't expect you... Please make yourself comfortable."_

 _"Isn't it too late? Ooooh you were preparing yourself to sleep?"_

 _"Not yet, don't worry. Just forgive me, but I already put on my nightdress..."_

John looked at her once again and for a moment his mouth dried up. The nightdress turned out to be a short, lacy, white dress with straps, that fell just past the knees. In fact it covered everything except her delicate arms and part of those amazing legs. However in some strange way at the same time, enhanced all her (very, very) tantalizing shapes. And John suddenly felt, that it was way too hot in the room...

 _"Ekhemm... it's very nice nightdress..."_

 _"Thank you! So how was the ride with boys?"_

 _"Oooh it was very nice... and how about your day?"_

 _"Well, it was nice too. I spent a great time with girls. John sit down here, I don't bite!"_

She joked showing him the place on the bed, next to her. He sat, as far from her as possible and explained.

 _"I won't stay for long, it was a tiring day..."_

Suddenly reminded himself why he came here.

 _"I brought you something."_

 _"Really?"_

Rose smiled.

 _"Yes, but it's just a trifle. The flower."_

The woman glanced at his hand.

 _"A rose? I love roses!"_

Who doesn't...

 _"Ooooh John it's so pretty! What an unusual color..."_

 _"Yes, it's rather rare... something between blue and violet. Arthur averred, that they grow only in a few places."_

 _"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to cut it..."_

 _"Oh, no I didn't. The stem was... already broken, so this flower would die anyway..."_

 _"Thank you, it's very cute you thought of me..."_

Often too much! If she just knew... Rose smiled warmly. Then she got closer to him. Dangerously closer...

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Oh nothing just... you have something in your hair... wait..."_

The woman reached and took away something from his head.

 _"A leaf, look."_

She showed him the small leaf. John looked at the leaf and completely unaware of what he's actually doing, grabbed her hand. She looked at him questioningly and their eyes met. John had an impression like a shiver came through his back. And then ... he kissed her.

John had no idea how long it lasted, as time seemed to stand still for a while. Anyway, Rose finally broke away from his thirsty lips, looking at him breathless. He realized what had just happened and his own stupidity terrified him. Rose was still staring at John in silence, apparently trying to find some proper words to comment about this event. But instead of it, she did something that John would have never expected: pulled him closer to herself and return the kiss. And, unfortunately at this moment poor John was completely lost and not able to control himself anymore. He was kissing this incredible woman, like his life would depend on it. Not even knowing when or how, they found themselves not sitting rather lying on the bed, John kissed not only Rose's perfect lips, but also her neck and shoulders while Rose was unbuttoning his shirt. And then out of the blue, somebody knocked at the door. They both froze at this sound.

 _"Rose. Are you asleep?"_

Asked somebody through the closed doors. MERLIN.

 _"Ekhem... no... I was... Merlin wait a moment please..."_

She turned to John, whispering and trying to pull herself together.

 _"Oh My God, Oh My God... What now? John put on your shirt!"_

Meanwhile, Merlin continued

 _"Actually, I only wanted to ask whether John isn't there, by accident. Gwen told me, he asked about you, so..."_

 _"Eeee yes he's here. You may came in, Merlin."_

John sat on the bed and finish buttoning his shirt, meanwhile Rose covered herself till the neck with a blanket. Merlin entered the room and looked around, curiously.

 _"Hello you! Sorry for interrupting,..."_

 _"It's alright "_

Smiled Rose still a bit in panicked.

 _"Exactly, I was already leaving..."_

Added John.

 _"Exactly!"_

Agreed Rose.

 _"Yeah I see... so Rose did you like it?"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

She asked with eyes wide opened.

 _"The flower. This one, which John brought for you. What else were you thinking of?"_

 _"Oh yes the flower! Sure... I... I thought about the flower! What else?"_

She laughed nervously.

 _"Sooo you liked it?"_

 _"Ooooh yes... it was... hmmm a great surprise..."_

Merlin grinned, looking at her carefully.

 _"I bet it was! I can see, you both have deep blushes. Are you feeling well? Because... "_

 _"YES, very well!"_

Cut in John.

 _"Merlin, actually why you were looking for me?"_

 _"Good point! You must come with me, John."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Well, nothing so bad I guess... But your sister is here. And she wants to talk to you. IMMEDIATELY."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"John you better go..."_

Advised Rose smiling slightly.

 _"Yeah... I'm afraid I have no choice... Rose but we should..."_

 _"We should finish our... conversation, tomorrow... ?"_

 _"Yesss, definitely!"_

His heart started pounding faster again at the very thought of this possibility.

 _"So good night, Rose..."_

He said, looking at her one last time with a foolish smile on his face.

 _"Good night boys."_

 _"Colorful dreams, Rose..."_

Added Merlin at the doors. They left the room and closed it from the outside. Merlin giggled.

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Oh nothing, nothing... I can see you decided to begin before the ball..."_

 _"I have no idea what you mean..."_

 _"Nothing at all, really... I'm glad that Rose liked your surprise..."_

Merlin blinked, then continued.

 _"... by the way, you have put on your shirt inside out. Perhaps you should wear it properly before talking to your sister."_

 _"Thank you very much."_

John droned through his teeth, taking off the shirt.

 _"Oh you're welcome!"_

Merlin smirked widely.

 _"John, but hurry up a bit. I had the impression, that your sister cannot wait to see you..."_

 _"Oh I bet, she does..."_


	33. Chapter 33 (John & Jack)

What the hell was Donna doing here?! And what actually just happened?! John wasn't sure which one of these things seemed more impossible. It all reminded some dream: twisted, strange and beautiful at the same time.

Merlin walking next to him has not stopped bantering the poor man, since they left Rose's room. Visibly catching them in flagrante delicto really amused the young sorcerer. But John didn't seemed bothered too much, as he had other things on his mind right now. Like why Donna was here? Or how did she find him? Anyway, he had a feeling that it won't go without a row... Not that he didn't deserve it. After all, he escaped, leaving her the Kingdom and the whole mess on her head. However, so much was happening during the past time, that young prince had almost forgotten about it...

John was not able to think entirely clearly yet. After THAT MOMENT with Rose... Rose... He still could feel the intoxicating, wonderful scent of the woman around him. As if, it had clung to his own body. At the memory of her touch on his skin, man once again he felt the heat running through his veins. Or the way, she tousled his hair... OMG! AND... Rose didn't reject him this time... Oh no, on the contrary! And wait wait... what did she say? That they should _'FINISH IT TOMORROW'_? Did it truly mean, what he thought?! Unconsciously, John again started smiling like a complete idiot. Obviously it couldn't escape Merlin's notice.

 _"John... are you entirely sure, that exact this facial expression is proper for greeting your Sister?"_

He asked with a wide grin on his face.

 _"Will you... ever stop Merlin?!"_

 _"Forgive me, my friend but you are just... so funny when you get angry... or shy. You were thinking about Rose, weren't you?"_

Merlin giggled, then continued while John left it with no comment.

 _"So what actually had happened before I came?"_

 _"Must we talk about it now?"_

 _"If you'll tell me later, with all the details..."_

 _"MERLIN!"_

 _"What?! We are pals or not? Pals tell themselves such things..."_

 _"Are you going to tell Arthur and Richard?"_

 _"Well... Arthur is my King, so..."_

 _"Of course..."_

 _"And they're our pals too. You should tell the whole three of us!"_

 _"Merlin... Can I first talk to my Sister."_

 _"Alright then. HOWEVER, we'll come back to the topic, right?_

 _"FINE."_

Agreed John at last only to get rid of stubborn friend. They stopped next to the closed chamber and Merlin said with a pleased smile.

 _"Great! Your Sister is here. I suppose, I should leave you now. You two surely have much stuff to discuss..."_

 _"Hey wait, why won't you come with me?"_

 _"Oh no... I would only disturb you..."_

Answered the sorcerer smiling innocently.

 _"She's angry, isn't she?"_

 _"Well... Gotta go Johnny. Good luck!"_

Merlin blinked and walked down the corridor.

Brilliant. Suddenly John was not very sure if he wanted to face Donna alone... He reluctantly opened the doors, going inside. The room was big, but he quickly spotted her. She wasn't alone. The man, who sat next to her on the couch somehow looked familiar. To his own big surprise, John recognized him as his best friend Jack. It all was getting more and more weird with each minute... Jack?! Here?! They hadn't notice him yet, so John decided to come closer. Strange... he had an impression or... wait a moment! What's going on here?! Why are these two two looking at each other LIKE THAT? Did Donna has just tenderly touch Jack's hand?! WHAT THE HELL?!

 _"EKHEEEM!"_

He cleared his throat loudly. Oh now they finally noticed that somebody had entered the room, how nice! Donna looked at him and her eyes became wider. Then she got up from the couch, slowly coming into John's direction.

 _"It's you. You..."_

And then it begun. When Donna approached him, her eyes were already thin of anger. She started to pummel his chest, ending the sentence shouting.

 _"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID, STUBBORN DUMBO!HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH ALL THIS BLOODY MESS?!"_

All of sudden, pummeling turned into a tight hug.

 _"Oh God how I missed you... you stupid.. stupid..."_

She muttered into his chest.

 _"There, there Sis..."_

John answered quietly, stroking her hair. In fact, he also missed his sister. Too busy with all these new things, new friends... Rose... he didn't even realise how much...

 _"OI! Is that all you've got to tell me?!_

Donna loosened the hug.

 _"So? What is your explanation, young man?!"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"I'm waiting..."_

 _"Wait a moment: 'YOUNG MAN'?! Are you kidding me?! I'm one year older..."_

 _"Oh who would think?! You don't behave like the older... Well?"_

Like dozens times before, once again Jack saved his skin (at least for a while...) John would be very grateful, however he still had before his eyes this strange scene between his best friend and his own sister, which he had noticed a while ago. Like something was definitely going on. His best friend with HIS OWN SISTER?!

 _"John! It's so good we finally found you..."_

Jack came to him wanting to exchange a friendly grip. How could he not give it back? John was happy to see Jack, in one way or another. But for sure he had to talk to him about THAT later...

 _"Jack... I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what you are doing here? And finally?! You guys were looking for me...?"_

That was new...

 _"And what do you think!? Are you living on a different planet or what, little brother?! I know what I should call you: 'the space man' !"_

 _"Don't even try..."_

 _"But seriously John!"_

She continued.

 _"The Kingdom and stuff... have you completely forgotten who you are?! The whole of Gallifrey can be in danger and you are having great fun with God knows who, while you should take care of your future Kingdom. Has it even crossed your mind?!"_

 _"It has..."_

He admitted.

 _"And you assumed, that I can deal with it instead of you?! Like everything difficult in fact... You know what?! It's me who should be the King not you! You are completely irresponsible and childish..."_

 _"Would you like to be?"_

Tried John hoping it could be possible... Finally, he didn't want to be the King. Not at all! What he truly wanted was... To be with Rose. And lead a simple life of an ordinary man, by her side. Yes! They could be together, travel around the world and different lands... or settle down in a small cottage house surrounded by forests... maybe even have children one day...?

 _"Funny joke."_

Donna rapidly broke him away from this wonderful vision. He considered her words for a while. Then something came into his mind.

 _"HEY! In fact, you're making excuses about me leaving the Kingdom with no protection while you did the same."_

 _"Sorry, what?!"_

 _"Shouldn't you be in the Castle, taking care of it right now?"_

 _"Well... you should!"_

 _"I know! But while, I'm not there..."_

 _"First of all, I would be there if I wasn't forced to go looking for my stupid brother..."_

John gasped.

 _"... and don't worry I thought about it. Clara and Danny have an eye on the high lords and their plotting. They'll send us a message if something really bad were to happen."_

 _"Clara and Danny?"_

 _"Clara - my mate and I suppose you should know one of our best knights? Two of the few persons, whom we can truly trust on in the court..."_

 _"I know who they are, for goodness! Only I wouldn't thought they knew each other..."_

 _"They are engaged you dumbo! Seriously you know nothing John..."_

 _"Are they?!"_

 _"Since 3 years. Why are you smiling?"_

 _"I don't know... they do quite suit one another..."_

Jack laughed hearing this.

 _"I suppose, they've already noticed that..."_

He said with a grin.

 _"Anyway guys..."_

Jack added.

 _"...I think, I'll leave you alone. I'm just disturbing you in this... hmmm siblings' discussion..."_

 _"Jack you can stay..."_

 _"No My princess. I'll come to say goodbye, later..."_

Jack smiled warmly to HIS SISTER. Moreover she started blushing and smiling like a stupid... John decided to react. High time for it!

 _"Jack... actually I'd like you to come later to SAY GOODBYE also to me. I think we have much to talk about, too..."_

 _"Sure, my friend. I thought we'll calmly talk in the morning..."_

 _"Oh no... I've missed you, MY FRIEND. And it cannot wait till morning!"_

 _"Alright..."_

Jack's wide smile paled a bit. Apparently he noticed a dangerous note in John's voice.

 _"See you later, then. Both of you..."_

He added walking out from the room. Donna escorted him with a longing glance, then looked at John questioningly and asked.

 _"So?"_

 _"So... what?"_

John wasn't sure what she's asking about now.

 _"Where is she?!"_

Donna looked at him carefully and... grinned.

 _"WHO?!"_

 _"You know well who I have in mind, Spaceman!"_

 _"Stop calling me that... and I have no idea..."_

 _"Don't be such a wise guy! I know everything!"_

 _"WHAT everything...?"_

 _"About you and that mysterious blonde - Rose! So where is she?! I want to meet her!"_

This response froze him. That was the last thing, John expected...

 _"H... how do you know about her!?"_

 _"From Gandalf."_

 _"You know Gandalf?!"_

 _"Yep... Gandalf, Amy and other interesting people..."_

 _"Wait... you don't mean that Amy, who is..."_

 _"... Rory's beloved. Yes exactly her. By the way, Rory will have a nice surprise..."_

She finished his sentence with a giggle.

 _"W... what surprise?"_

 _"You wish I'd tell you, wouldn't you? Oh don't even try to change the subject now! So what about this Rose, huh?"_

 _"Donna... wait... aren't you angry about the whole stuff with Rose? Why are you smiling?! It's crazy..."_

 _"Of course I am angry, stupid! But not at her, only you! You cannot just fancy whoever you want to! You are the prince... future king and have some duties!"_

 _"What an irony that's you who's saying me this..."_

 _"What do you mean?!"_

 _"Blimey... Donna you're such a hypocrite! You are angry about me and Rose, but what about you and Jack?!"_

 _"Me and Jack?!"_

 _"I'll come to say goodbye later, My Princess... What was that supposed to mean, huh?!"_

 _"It's not like you think..."_

 _"It's not?! I'm not blind Sis! neither stupid..."_

 _"Who would guess..."_

She growled quietly.

 _"I can hear you!"_

 _"I asked him for help with finding you. We had gone through a lot and it brought us closer to each other... But we are friends, nothing more..."_

 _"Somehow I don't believe you..."_

 _"Better you believe it, as nothing had happened..."_

 _"Why I can sense regret in your voice?"_

 _"You've lost your mind, that's why!"_

 _"Rather you!"_

The exchange of such wise sentences lasted a few minutes. Finally it bored them both and John decided to end it.

 _"Okay, we'll figure out whose fault is bigger and who is more stupid later, Sis. Now you better tell me everything from the beginning!"_

 _"It's a long story... Wow, John you wouldn't believe what we..."_

 _"Oh trust me, Donna..."_

He smiled.

 _"... not many things can surprise me after what I've already seen..."_

She smiled back and answered teasingly.

 _"I bet you do Little Brother! You know what... I'll tell you my story, but later you'll tell me yours. We have a deal?"_

 _"We have a deal..."_

 _"With all the details!"_

 _"As you wish!"_

They looked at each other and in a second laughed as mad ones together, like in old good times. Later Donna told John the story, which however surprised him a bit. Fortunately, he had his own good one to tell...

* * *

Different thoughts were running through Jack's mind like crazy. In the morning, he felt so happy... Everything was going in a good direction. They finally knew where to find John. Donna opened up a little more towards him, telling things about which he had no idea before. They became even closer to each other. And it really could be a perfect day, if not just for this stupid situation with John... Jack truly looked forward to seeing his best friend. When it happened at last, at the beginning he hardly recognized him. It looked like this whole journey had changed the young prince a lot. He seemed much happier, almost blooming. Probably because of this Rose... What a pleasure it was to see John like that! But later, when they talked something was definitely wrong... And Jack supposed he knew what it could be...

For sure, John had spotted Donna and him... Well, not that they were doing anything bad... However, he who knew them both better than anyone else could easily notice some suspicious behavior... this barely perceptible tension between them... Indeed Jack had started to fall in love with Donna. And Donna was his best friend's sister. Even worse, as she also was the Princess... Anyway, John could sleep in peace... Jack would never do something like that to him, not behind his back... even if the Princess would want it... (That wasn't so very impossible after the last events or the way she treated him lately...) With a heavy heart, he knocked on the door to John's room.

 _"Come in."_

So he did.

 _"Jack? I wondered if you'd come..."_

His voice was still a bit colder than usual.

 _"Of course I had to come. I suppose I know what you want to talk about..."_

 _"You do? I won't hide that it would make things easier, as it's a bit difficult for me... Moreover, that I'm glad to see you and all... so maybe I'll ask directly and not prolong it... Jack, is something going on between you and MY SISTER."_

He underlined last words, very emphatically.

 _"Well..."_

Jack looked into John's eyes.

 _"... I won't be lying you, John. I do have feelings for Donna..."_

 _"You do have what?!"_

 _"...but..."_

He continued.

 _"I assure you, that I didn't and won't do anything. At least not without your permission..."_

 _"Wait... You're not asking me for permission, are you?!"_

 _"Obviously not, I know that..."_

John didn't let him finish

 _"Wait a moment, as I'm not sure if I understand... you 'DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER'?! Are you trying to tell me, that my friend Jack, this famous philanderer and follower of the theory that a real relationship is an overrated holdover, actually fell in love?!"_

 _"You may laugh..."_

 _"No, Jack... in fact it's awesome. Except for one small detail... SHE'S MY SISTER FOR SAKE!"_

 _"As if, I hadn't noticed..."_

 _"Yeah... oh Jack, Jack... What am I supposed to do with you now?!"_

 _"Don't worry, as I've already told you..."_

 _"Yeah, yeah about not doing anything without my permission... You want me to give it to you?!"_

 _"No... I understand you can't... I know how crazy and..."_

 _"...INAPPROPRIATE ?! Is that the word you're looking for?"_

 _"Yeah perhaps..."_

 _"Wow... dude, MY SISTER and the PRINCESS in addition!"_

 _"I know, I know..."_

 _"But seriously, you're in love with Donna?!"_

 _"Not differently..."_

 _"Wow... just wow... I don't know...I must sleep on it, before I tell you what I am actually thinking about ... Cause I'm too shocked now... You really suprised me you know?"_

 _"Not only you, dear friend. By the way, you are full of surprises too..."_

Jack answered finally able to smile. John made that funny face, what he always did when he felt embarassed.

 _"What... what do you mean?"_

 _"Oh come on! There's no need to hide it from me, of course I mean THAT WOMAN!"_

 _"R.. Rose...?"_

 _"Who else?!"_

 _"The thing with Rose is..."_

John already started blushing...

 _"Our cute little Johnny has fallen in love, too!"_

Teased Jack grinning widely.

 _"Well..."_

 _"SO?! How is she?! Tell me everything!"_

Jack couldn't resist to laugh, when John smiled dreamily. This Rose had to be really exceptional, cause apparently he completely lost his mind for her ... If somebody would tell them a few months ago, that they would both so quickly head over heels in love, they would never believe that...

 _"BLIMEY, Jack. SHE IS ENTIRELY AWESOME and beautiful and... so hot!"_

 _"And that's my boy!"_

Jack clasped hands still grinning and added.

 _"Don't worry, we have time. So you must tell me everything with all the details..."_

 _"In one condition..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"That you won't repay me with the same about my sister!"_

Jack gasped.

 _"I can promise that... "_

 _"I hope so... Hmmm I don't know where to begin..."_

 _"Maybe from the moment when she stole your horse?"_

 _"You know that, too?! Donna also mentioned it... As she said: 'I definitely must meet the woman, who stole your horse!'_

 _"Hahaha can you blame her? The half of your Kingdom already knows about it... It's such a good story!"_

He joked.

 _"Just great..."_

 _"Oh stop, I think it's cute..."_

 _"Well, now I feel so much better..."_

Jack laughed hearing it. John looked at him and soon they laughed together like they used to do in the past. When they finally calmed down, he came back to the topic.

 _"So how did she do it exactly? Go on! Oh wait I have some wine. A red one. You always like that, didn't you?"_

John smiled to own memories and giggled.

 _"Ooooh Jack... you wouldn't believe what happened the last time, when I drank red wine..."_

Soon it turned out that he wouldn't believe it indeed...


	34. Chapter 34 (Rose)

Rose reluctantly opened her eyes. What a wonderful dream. No! The whole series of wonderful dreams! She constantly couldn't entirely believe what happened last evening. That seemed so unreal... too beautiful to be true... Cause how could it be true? It's not easy to trust in one's own fate, when it had treated us so cruel and mercilessly in the past... Rose's heart wasn't even completely cured yet after the last time, when she decided to give it to somebody. Should she risk it once again? Can she believe that maybe a little piece of happiness still waited for her? IF, she had anything to say in this matter. Because it looked like, it was already too late for these reflections. Last night only proved it. She completely lost control on herself. Her stupid heart stopped to listen to her will, like it would live its own life. Before, she could try to fight with awakening feelings she has towards John. Deny them... But perhaps the time to face the truth had come: Rose fallen in love with him and could do nothing about it...

John... This extraordinary, crazy and totally amazing man! Unconsciously a smile appeared on Rose's face. Honestly, she never felt like this before... Of course it wasn't the first time, when Rose was close to a man. After all, Jimmy also kissed or hugged her many times... (at the very thought of it, the shiver of disgust ran through her back... how could she ever love that monster?!)

Anyway, with John... It was something different. Something simply incredible... He had some special influence on Rose... The way, he touched her body... not even mention about his kisses... Once Rose managed to escape from it, fighting with her own deepest desires. But when he kissed her yesterday again... the woman was lost. She completely sunk into this kiss, into John. There was nothing else, nothing in the whole world mattered, only him. If Merlin hadn't interrupted them, who knows what would have happened... Maybe it was better he did. She got time to get back to her senses and have a chance to reconsider it once more. Decide what to do now...

For sure, first Rose had to talk to John. Honestly. Tell him the truth about her past. He had the right to know. Actually, she could sense that he hid something from her, too. Already a few times he expressed a will to private conversation... About 'something important', as John said. But always when they started talking, somebody interrupted them... Private, conversation about something important? Good idea! It was high time for it. Wasn't it? Then, she decided: they need to talk as soon as possible. Maybe at today's ball? They could sneak out from it, for a while... Oooooooooooooh dear... today's ball! She had almost forgotten... Rose still wasn't convinced, whether going to it was too good of an idea. However, she promised it to Gwen. The young queen proved to be such a good and lovable person, that Rose just couldn't disappoint her...

Moreover, Gwen found a dress suitable for her. Gwen with Kahlan persisted to dress up Rose for this night together. Poor woman, who would prefer to spend this time wandering in the nearby beautiful forests seemed to have nothing to say about it. She hadn't even see the dress yet. In the morning they were supposed to meet in Rose's bedroom to try it on. Wait... IN THE MORNING?! What time was it?! What luck that reminded herself about it, at all... So late! Now quickly! What first: get dressed, breakfast... But before, she made any single move, she heard a brisk knocking to her room and joyful, familiar voices from behind the doors. They were already here...

 _"Rose! Are you inside? We looked for you in the dining room..."_

Stated the young queen nicely.

 _"... but I explained to Gwen, that you like sleeping very loooong and you are probably still in bed. Are you?"_

Joined Kahlan's voice. Rose couldn't help but laugh hearing that. Oh she really liked these women so much! Who would have guessed, that she would find such great friends on the way...

 _"Come in, girls. I'm almost... ready."_

Kahlan opened the doors vigorously, looked around and teased with a cheeky smile.

 _"Yeah, we can see... We brought the dress, you will love it!"_

 _"Girls... are you sure it's necessary?"_

 _"Don't worry, Rose it's a rather simple dress but elegant and proper for bigger events like balls..."_

Gwen tried to encourage her.

 _"I don't know... and are you sure you won't need it, Gwen?"_

 _" I am sure."_

She answered with a smile, continuing.

 _"Besides, it's not my color. However it will look perfect on you, Rose. Just look at it!"_

The dress was pretty, indeed. Quite long, and had the deepest, most intense color. Something between blue, grey and maybe... violet? It looked rather simple. The only adornment on it were the delicate ruffles on the shoulders and down part of the dress, which panned out softly from the body. Thanks to that, the dress seemed very light, almost ethereal like it was made of wind or sea waves.

Gwen looked at Rose questioningly.

 _"And what do you think?"_

 _"Oh come on Rose! This dress is awesome, just try it on! And I see you even have something here that will suit it greatly..."_

Kahlan noticed with a grin.

 _"W... what?"_

 _"Hmmm? What about this flower on your night table? By the way, I didn't see it there, yesterday... "_

 _"What flower?!"_

Gwen added interested herself, when Kahlan showed it to her.

 _"Oh Rose, it's beautiful! This species is very rare. Where did you get it from?"_

 _"Yes Rose, where did you get it from... DURING THE NIGHT?"_

Asked Kahlan, while Rose felt the heat coming to her cheeks.

 _"ROSEEE? Queen and I are waiting..."_

 _"I... I got it from John, last evening..."_

She finally admitted.

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_

 _"What's so strange about it Kahlan?! He just found it on their trip and..."_

 _"... and decided to bring it to you as a gift!"_

Kahlan didn't let her finish.

 _"Oh don't joke with her, Kahlan. However, I wonder whether John knew..."_

 _"Knew about what?"_

Inquired Rose, somehow feeling that maybe she shouldn't have asked... Gwen looked at her more carefully and explained.

 _"Well... in Camelot we have some traditions, like in every land there are different ones... and some people here believe in strong symbolism of flowers. You know every flower has its own meaning, also their colors are important..."_

 _"And what does this blue rose, means Gwen? Because all of the sudden I'm very interested in this topic... I'm quite sure Rose wants to know too..."_

Kahlan smirked and blinked to Rose, who surely was already red as the strawberry.

 _"Well... in general, most of the roses are connected with feelings. And this blue one... as I've mentioned it's very rare and usually when a young man gives it to some girl, it's like he shyly wants to tell her how special she is - like this rose. That his feelings are true and deep, that he is ready to offer her his honest heart, if she wants to..."_

Rose didn't know what to say, not at all. Obviously, Kahlan exactly knew what...

 _"SOOOO, are you still going to maintain that there is nothing between you and John, my dear?!"_

 _"He... he surely, didn't know about it..."_

She finally uttered, deep inside hoping that he knew...

 _"But his honest heart told him what to do..."_

Bantered Kahlan. Luckily Gwen decided to help her in this uncomfortable situation.

 _"Oh don't push on her, Kahlan... you know how shy our Rose is... and probably John didn't know. On the other hand, Arthur and Merlin for sure did... I think I need to talk to my husband later..."_

 _"Thank you Gwen! I'm sure it's only an accident..."_

Rose smiled gratefully. But Kahlan didn't give up so easily.

 _"Looking at her blushes, our Rose wasn't so shy yesterday evening... Am I right, my dear?"_

 _"Well..."_

Should she tell them? Whom else, if not them... Maybe, the girls could give her some good advice? They had many troubles fighting for their own love, after all...

 _"Alright, alright... But it must stay between us. No one else can know..."_

 _"You can always, count on us Rose!"_

Convinced Gwen smiling warmly.

 _"Exactly! You should already know, that you can trust us..."_

That was true. Rose knew, that she could trust them. Truly trust them. And in fact, maybe she needed to share own doubts with somebody... She smiled, a bit relieved.

 _"You're right Kahlan... So I'll tell you what happened..."_

 _"Oh wait..."_

Suddenly interrupted Gwen.

 _"... of course I want to hear your story Rose. I really do! But before I forget, I must tell you something first... I promised to let you know that Donna asks you for a meeting this afternoon."_

 _"Donna? John's sister?! Why she wants to meet with me...?"_

Good question... Should she be worried? John always repeated how great a person his sister was, so finally meeting her wouldn't be such a bad idea. However after yesterday, she felt strange... like she was caught red-handed... no... it was ridiculous! John may be close with his sister, but surely he wouldn't tell her what happened last evening, right?

 _"And how should we know?!"_

Kahlan smiled innocently.

 _"Maybe she wants to know your plans about her little brother? Anyway, we want to hear what happened yesterday. You promised Rose, so don't even try to change the subject!"_

She warned jokingly.

 _"... and then we'll try the dress on. I cannot wait to see you in it!"_

Added Gwen smiling warmly.

 _"DEFINITELY! What does this discontented face expression mean, Rose?! Believe me, when Gwen and I finish with you here, you will look so fabulous, that each man in the ball room won't be able to take his eyes from you!"_

Oh God, please no...

 _"Hey... I'm not gonna to spend the whole day in this room... and I won't be wearing this dress before the ball... why we must try it on now?"_

 _"Well, now it will be only the first fitting, but later we'll make a true princess of you. Right, Gwen?"_

 _"No differently!"_

Confirmed young queen with a grin. Rose sighed protractedly. It was going to be a long day...


	35. Chapter 35 (Donna)

_"Are you sure about that dress?"_

 _"I am entirely sure!"_

 _"Oh I don't know... Don't get me wrong, the dress itself is pretty, but I've never wore that color, before..."_

 _"What a shame! You definitely should wear it more often. This deep green looks perfect with your hair. Believe me, Donna. I know what am I talking about!"_

 _"Ooooh thank you Rose, you're so sweet..._

 _"Aaaaaww thank you! You're too kind to me..."_

The woman smiled warmly.

 _" ...however I'm just honest about the dress."_

 _"One thing doesn't have to exclude the second one, does it?"_

 _"Not otherwise!"_

Rose giggled. In a moment her face expression became more serious and she added.

 _"I'm very glad that I met you, Donna."_

 _"And so am I, Rose! Who would think that we'll find such a great contact so fast..."_

 _"Right? Honestly, I was a little afraid whether you would like me. You are John's beloved little sister, after all..."_

 _"He calls me his little sister!? Funny, that I call him my little brother..."_

 _"Really? I thought you are younger than him..."_

 _"Not mentally."_

Women exchanged amused glances and burst into laugher.

 _"You know Donna? John told me so much about you, that I almost felt like I knew you..."_

 _"I hope only good things?!"_

 _"Of course!"_

She admitted and for a while her thoughts drifted away somewhere. Donna smiled in her heart. Every time when they started talking about John, an unaware smile appeared on Rose's nice face and her eyes were filling up with some exceptional light. The Princess noticed the same unconscious reaction in her own brother, during their conversation yesterday, when she asked him about Rose he behaved in this odd way... It wasn't difficult to notice, these two were in love. As simple, as that. Donna didn't have to see them together to know it. Probably, if she would be able to look at herself and Jack from the side, she could finally realize that they also behaved like this. What a pity! How much easier life would be then... (or maybe not?)

Anyway, in regarding to Rose and John... perhaps, Donna should be angry at this, as it made everything even more complicated. In the not so far future John was supposed to marry some boring princess and rule their Kingdom, not to be happy with some other woman instead. Hmmm... didn't it already sound ridiculous?! Like being a royal meant, that the only thing which truly mattered were duties and Kingdom. King or Queen or any other royal family member must take care of them, however it doesn't mean they have to be happy. Because, who cares about their happiness, it is whether they perform duties well?! How cruel was that?! Donna loved her dumbo brother, and wanted him to be happy. She also wished she had the right to happy life. Why couldn't she choose her own path or the man, who she loved? Besides, it was possible. For example in Camelot. In the morning when Donna talked to Jack, and commented how extremely nice the Queen Guinevere was. To her surprise, Jack explained that she is an exceptional queen indeed, and whom firstly the woman was. Then it could happen. King Arthur was opposed to these stupid, outdated traditions and now ruled the Kingdom having his beloved woman by his side. In addition, they were almost legendary in other lands. Donna heard many times about this famous royal couple from Camelot. Arthur was celebrated as one of the most righteous, kindest kings in the history, while Queen Guinevere as the most caring and loved by her lieges. However no one seemed to know their real story.

BUT, coming back to the subject. Rose... Donna wasn't going to hide, that already she adored this woman. Still couldn't believe that she had met her just a few hours before. After the initial intimidating moments, they very quickly found a common language. Rose turned out to be adorable, warm and intelligent. Moreover, she had a great sense of humor. Donna felt, as if they had already been friends for a long time. Of course, the princess appreciated her friendship with Amy very much, but never felt so close to her like she was to Rose. She was like Donna's soulmate friend... (Obviously, not the same type of soulmate, what Jack is...) Rose and Donna seemed different at first sight, but in fact they were very similar. From word to word, the women spent almost whole day together. Not that they planned it... Actually, Donna wanted to take 'the famous Rose' for a short walk through the neighborhood. However they had such nice time together, that they didn't even notice how fast time had passed... Suddenly, the women reminded themselves about the whole ball tonight and Donna realized that she had nothing to put on for such an occasion. Luckily Rose helped her with that. First, she took Donna to the Queen (who preferred to be called Gwen), explaining that she had the same problem yesterday. Gwen gladly saw them, and immediately offered one of her dresses. As she explained, she had so many clothes, that even if she wanted to very much, she wouldn't be able to wear them all... Later she left them alone in royal wardrobe, because unfortunately she had to discuss some important matters with the King. Finally, they chose the dress, but the princess wasn't convinced to its color. But if Rose told her that it suited... Why would she lie?

Her thoughts about John who, she thought before, had fallen in love with an improper woman... Now, Donna was forced to admit, he chose perfectly. After this afternoon, she just couldn't imagine any other woman by his side than Rose. Perhaps, it was too soon for such serious contemplation, but no one knew Donna's little brother better than her. It was happening very fast (actually, like everything lately...) nevertheless she knew - this woman will make John happy. Not to mention, that was a great material for her sister - in law... So maybe, they will figure out how to solve it in the future. In fact, they didn't have to worry about it right now, did they? Different things worried the princess. That stupid brother of hers, constantly not telling Rose whom he really was. She definitely had to talk to him as soon as possible, or it could cause so much trouble...

But first, they must finish here.

 _"So Rose, you're saying that it looks fine?"_

She asked once again looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

 _"Like, I've said before (one hundred times, apparently wasn't enough) you look beautiful in it. Who are you trying to impress, hmmm? **"**_

Rose smirked looking at her carefully. _'You haven't meet him yet...'_ she thought. But instead said.

 _"I do not!"_

 _"Of course you do not!"_

She laughed.

 _"Anyway, Rose what about your dress? The ball is starting soon..."_

 _"OH DEAR! I've completely forgotten... Kahlan is gonna to kill me..."_

 _"What happened..?"_

Princess Donna smiled.

 _"And who is Kahlan?"_

 _"Oh she's a friend of mine. You must meet her, Donna."_

 _"If you say so... only, why she is gonna to kill you?"_

 _"Oooh right... well the thing is... Kahlan and Gwen insisted on prepping me for the ball. Mostly Kahlan was hmmm... I would say, too enthusiastic about this idea. Surely, she's looking for me now..."_

 _"I see. Then probably you must..."_

 _"I must go, yes..."_

Rose seemed to read in the princess' mind.

 _" Anyway, I had a great time with you Donna, I really did."_

 _"Same as me, Rose... But we'll meet at the ball, won't we?"_

 _"That's right! And you know what? We should arrange some 'girl's meeting' tomorrow with Gwen and Kahlan. I'm sure you will like them, like I do. It's always a lot of fun..."_

" _I bet, it is! I like this idea very much."_

 _"I'm happy to hear that! So, see you soon."_

 _"Necessarily! And Rose?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Thank you for the dress. And the great afternoon."_

 _"Oooh the pleasure is mine!"_

Rose smiled widely, Donna smiled back with her whole heart. What a wonderful girl. And to think, that she had judged her so wrong at the very beginning...

The princess didn't stay alone for long. Soon someone knocked the doors and she couldn't resist to smile, knowing full well who stood behind them. Donna slowly opened the door to stand in front of him. Jack looked at her protractedly, then grinned with approval.

 _"What?"_

She asked impatiently.

 _"Well... What can I say? You look gorgeous My Princess. Especially for me, I suppose?"_

 _"You wish!"_

Donna joked, smiling from ear to ear. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

 _"Actually..."_

She added.

 _"I wasn't quite sure about the color. But Rose convinced me, that it looks fine..."_

 _"Then Rose is a very clever girl!"_

 _"Oh she is. Jack, she's really awesome!"_

 _"I suppose, she must be..."_

He laughed.

 _"John wouldn't be so crazy about some empty, boring doll..."_

 _"Yes! You must meet her, perhaps during the ball?"_

 _"Oh I doubt it..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm quite sure that your brother won't leave her side for any minute..."_

 _"Right..."_

She giggled.

 _"Besides..."_

Jack made a pause to cast Donna one of those glances which every time made her heart beating faster.

 _"... I will also be very busy."_

 _"With what?"_

She asked breathlessly.

 _"With my most favorite duty ever: standing by My Princess' side and protecting her."_

 _"Then I cannot impede you performing your duties..."_

 _"Yes, I'm afraid you'll be forced to spend the whole ball with me..."_

 _"Well... I suppose, I can handle that..."_

Donna answered jokingly and let him lead her towards the ballroom. Suddenly, she realized that she never felt so happy like this moment before. Then she thought, that it's gonna to be a wonderful evening and nobody, literally nobody could possibly destroy it. If she only was right...


	36. Chapter 36 (Rose)

_"OH MY GOD... I look ridiculous!"_

 _"What are you talking about?! You look wonderful."_

 _"I don't know, Kahlan. I feel... like not me."_

Kahlan looked at her warmly and smiled.

 _"Rose, you look beautiful, trust me. And you look like you, only in more elegant version."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _"If you say so... But it doesn't mean, that I'm convinced."_

 _"Of course, of course..."_

 _"For example, just look at you! You look completely astonishing but at the same time so... natural. How do you do this?"_

 _"Rose... I was forced to go to balls and official occasions since my 10th birthday, that's the whole secret."_

 _"Hmmm it can be that..."_

 _"I bet, it can. And now, please try to stand still for a while. I must look at you from a distance..."_

 _"Dear Lord..."_

Kahlan giggled. She ended up preparing Rose for the ball alone, because Gwen as the queen had to be at the ball in time. They had just finished, however Rose didn't feel entirely comfortable. Or maybe she just wasn't used to this type of clothing...

 _"YES! Like, I've said wonderful."_

Kahlan decided, glancing at Rose with approval. Then she unexpectedly changed the subject.

 _"So, you were saying that meeting John's sister went much better than you have suspected?"_

 _"Oh yes! Donna is incredible. Kahlan, you will surely like her!"_

Honestly, Rose still couldn't believe, that this meeting went so well... She was a little afraid before it, because she really wanted to have a good contact with John's beloved sister. Not that Rose had some bigger plans with John, as it was much too soon for anything... But who knows what could happen in the future... Kahlan's voice broke her from these thoughts.

 _"John always speaks only good things about her, doesn't he?"_

 _"Yes they are very close..."_

 _"Then, it's good that you already have such a great connection with her..."_

Kahlan smirked.

 _"Hey! Don't start your insinuations again..."_

 _"Am I saying anything? However, it is always useful to have good relations with potential sister - in - law..."_

 _"KAHLAN!"_

 _"What?! You told us yourself, that you started to think about John in a different way."_

 _"I... I don't know what I feel, yet... it's too soon for that. Besides, I don't even know what he feels..."_

Kahlan looked at her, incredulously.

 _"I don't believe in what I'm hearing... ROSE, do you have a split personality or what?! Yesterday you told me and Gwen what happened, remember? And yet, you constantly have some doubts about his feelings? AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"_

When Rose couldn't find the answer, she added in a lower voice.

 _"Sweet heart, I know that you have gone through horrible things but maybe you should give yourself another chance for happiness, when you have a chance for it?"_

 _"I don't know, Kahlan... In addition, I have an impression that he's hiding something... I really won't survive another heartbreak again..."_

Kahlan looked at her seriously.

 _"I understand you... But why don't you talk to him? Tell him what bothers you..."_

 _"Yes, perhaps you're right... We should talk... maybe tonight?"_

 _"Tonight? I'm not so sure... when John sees you in this dress, he won't be able to manage focus on the conversation itself..."_

 _"Very funny..."_

 _"I'm not joking! I bet, that he will not be able to take his eyes from you even for a while... But apparently, you won't believe it unless see it yourself. "_

Rose snorted and decided to change the subject.

 _"Will Richard come for you?"_

 _"Nope. I must supervise you and lead you to the ballroom myself to make sure that you will arrrive there and not escape to the forest."_

 _"Very funny! And seriously?"_

 _"Seriously, I told him that I must finish with you here. He will take care of John, meanwhile. So we are going together my dear. Of course, If you don't you have any other plans..."_

 _"Yeah, interesting. What plans could I have?! In fact, I will feel much better in your company. I wouldn't like to go there alone."_

 _"Hey, don't be so nervous. It's not the Middle Ages and balls aren't so very refined, anymore..."_

 _"That doesn't mean there will not be dozens of conceited, shallow high born ladies, trying to hunt the richest guy as possible, there..."_

 _"Yeah sadly, they may appear even here... In Camelot itself, women like these are rather difficult to find, however at the balls there are guests from other lands..."_

 _"And that is what discourages me a bit."_

 _"Oh don't worry, we'll be staying away from all those floozies!"_

Rose smiled hoping, all those floozies will also stay away from them... She looked in awe at Kahlan, who had just finished the binding part of her shining, dark hair.

 _"You have beautiful hair, Kahlan. And it is SOOO LOOOONG..."_

 _"Honey, you have almost the same length of hair, as I do..."_

 _"Nah... mine is just... too blonde."_

 _"And how is it connected with length?"_

 _She laughed._

 _"And blonde hair looks lovely! Mine is too dark..."_

 _"Oh come on! I wish, I had dark hair. So elegant and feminine..."_

Without a word, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

 _"Oh My God, Kahlan we are the worst!"_

 _"Yes we are... anyway, I think we are also finally ready."_

 _"Are we?"_

Kahlan looked around the room. Her gaze stopped for a while at the bedside cabinet.

 _"Or maybe we aren't. Rose, you don't want to wear your flower?"_

 _"My flower?! W... what for?"_

Rose already felt the heat on cheeks.

 _"Hmmm because it's pretty? Or because it suits to your dress perfectly? Or... I don't know... because John will be in Seventh Heaven, when you do that?"_

 _"Why would he?"_

 _"Trust me, he would..."_

 _"Pfff I can wear it, but I wouldn't like to destroy the dress with some needle... it's not mine..."_

 _"First of all, IT IS YOURS cause Gwen gave it to you. And second thing... well indeed it would be a shame to use a needle on it... Perhaps, we'll figure out something else..."_

As if, in a response for their thoughts, somebody knocked at the doors.

 _"Rose are you expecting any quests?"_

 _"Nope... "_

 _"Who is it?"_

She asked louder.

 _"Rose? Am I not interrupting...?"_

They heard the familiar voice. MERLIN! This one always knew when to knock... she thought a bit amused...

 _"Not at all, come in."_

So he did.

 _"Hello. Oh and Kahlan is here too, how nice! Wooow.. you both look gorgeous..."_

He looked at them in awe.

 _"Kahlan indeed, but I look weird..."_

Rose corrected him.

 _"Oh trust me Rose, you don't look weird at all..."_

 _"You see Rose, I've told you! Merlin is a man, and you should rely on his opinion, not yours. By the way, thank you Merlin. Charming as always."_

 _"I try my best..."_

He joked.

 _"So you are preparing for the ball girls, huh?"_

 _"We have just finished."_

Explained Rose.

 _"ALMOST finished."_

Precised Kahlan. She then continued.

 _"Actually, Merlin...What are you still doing here, if I may ask? Shouldn't you already be in the ballroom with our favorite royal couple?"_

 _"Well... Honestly, I'm a bit late..."_

 _"We see that..."_

Giggling Rose.

 _"I heard from Gwen, you will probably be late, too. So I thought, that maybe we could you know... go together?"_

 _"Good idea, right Kahlan?"_

 _"Yeah, why not? It could be funny. We'll have the greatest entrance."_

 _"Hahahah you have no idea... When I enter the ballroom with two fabulous ladies by my side people in Camelot won't stop talking about it for years... "_

Grinned Merlin. Both women laughed hearing those words. Oh this Merlin!

 _"SO ladies, are you ready for this enchanting evening?"_

Merlin looked around the room, and spotted what Rose still held in her hand.

 _"You are wearing the flower from John? How nice..."_

He smiled widely.

 _"She definitely should wear it, don't you agree Merlin?"_

 _"Oh John would feel honored..."_

Rose tried to hide how much pleasure these words brought her...

 _"But I don't want to spoil the dress with a needle..."_

 _"Oh then why didn't you girls come to me, at once!? All you need here is a pinch of magic!"_

 _"Could you do this Merlin?"_

Asked Rose a bit surprised.

 _"Rose, Rose... Merlin is already one of the most powerful sorcerers in history, despite his young age. You have doubts, whether he can attach the flower to the dress?"_

Joked Kahlan.

 _"I wonder, why I didn't think about it, myself..."_

 _"Well, now I feel honored Kahlan..."_

 _The young sorcerer smiled proudly._

 _"Then Rose, will you let me try?"_

 _"Sure."_

He delicately took the flower from her.

 _"Where you want to have it?"_

 _"Hmmm maybe... here?"_

 _"Aright then. Could you hold the rose in this place for a while? I wouldn't like to accidentaly touch your... hmmm you know..."_

Women exchanged amused glances, giggling.

"Is breast the word you were looking for, Merlin?"

Kahlan teased him.

 _"You can laugh... You would be surprised, if you knew..."_

 _"Tell us, then..."_

 _"Ladies... there are some things not allowed for your pretty ears..."_

Merlin smirked.

 _"Anyway, will you let me continue? Time is passing by..."_

 _"He's right Kahlan... Please do it Merlin."_

 _"Alright, but don't think Merlin that we'll not come back to that subject one day..."_

Kahlan blinked.

 _"Yeah, good luck with that..."_

Laughed Merlin. Then he got to work. Rose kept the flower on the dress, while he whispered some spells. To woman's surprise, suddenly some strange light appeared in sorcerer's eyes. Why it seemed so similar...

 _"It's ready."_

He declared after a while. That was fast! Rose released the rose and noticed it kept itself attached.

 _"Wow, Merlin great job. Thank you..."_

 _"Indeed very impressive."_

Added Kahlan.

 _"Always at the service of young, beautiful ladies."_

He smiled.

 _"SO are you finally ready now?"_

Merlin asked hopefully.

 _"I think we are, Rose?"_

 _"Oh we definitely are! "_

Merlin smiled.

 _"What a relief, I started to worry whether we'd arrive there at all... Ladies first."_

He opened them doors with gallantry.

 _"What a gentleman!"_

Commented Kahlan.

"First class!"

Rose agreed, amused.

 _"Ladies, shall we?"_

Merlin offered them both his own arms. Both women held him and the three moved towards the ballroom. They will surely have the greatest entrance. Rose smiled to herself. She had a feeling that it will be unforgettable evening...


	37. Chapter 37: THE BALL PART I (John)

_"Oh stop looking round like a crazy man, Johnny. Your Rose is not here, yet."_

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about, Richard..."_

 _"Yeah, yeah... come on, we didn't meet yesterday! I exactly know what or rather WHO you have in mind, right now..."_

Not coming by any answer, Richard continued.

 _"Aright... I will end your torment. Rose will come with Kahlan, surely a bit late..."_

 _"I didn't asked for anything!"_

Spoke up John. However, honestly found this information very useful. Of course Richard was right. John looked around, as if like some fool... desperately searching for Rose. Sadly he couldn't notice her dear face between all these unfamiliar strangers. He felt a little unsure, whether she would appear at the ball or not. Never had the chance to ask about it himself because he hadn't spoken to her since yesterday evening... From what John knew, Donna wanted to spend some time with Rose today, but apparently 'some time' turned into almost whole afternoon. He wondered, if it's a good sign or on the contrary... John came to the ball in Richard's company about twenty minutes ago and he still didn't spot Rose anywhere. In a moment, he would probably start to panic, so Richard's teasing appeared to be exceptionally helpful...

 _"You are saying, Rose is coming with Kahlan? Shouldn't you have come together, as you are married... I mean you and Kahlan, obviously..."_

John tried to sound as indifferently, as possible.

 _"Do you? I thought, you meant Rose... Johnny, seriously you don't have to remind me who is my wife..."_

Bantered Richard to him. When John pretended that he didn't hear that, Richard added, grinning.

 _"... nevertheless, I supposed it, too at the beginning. Like you've said, we usually come together to the balls and stuff... but today my dear wife insisted, that must take care of your Rose, so I decided to take care of you meanwhile."_

 _"Oh... How nice of you... AND Rose is not 'mine', Richard..."_

 _"Well, she could be... It all depends on what you will do... or won't do..."_

If it would only be so easy...

 _"Anyway..."_

Suddenly Richard sounded much more serious, John had a feeling that knew what's coming now...

 _"...have you finally told her?"_

Here it is...

 _"I plan to..."_

 _"You plan to, huh? Every time when I ask you about it, your answer is that you plan to. I suppose, you already must have some great plan... BUT seriously, John... you do realize that it's nothing to wait for, don't you?"_

 _"Yes, I DO... Just it's very difficult you know... Don't you worry either way, I decided to do it tonight."_

 _"Finally! I'm proud of you pal. I really am! However, why... tonight? At the ball?!"_

Because tomorrow is Sunday and I promised your wife to deal with it, during this week. Unless she would tell Rose herself and I'll be in big trouble...

 _"Well, perhaps we'll sneak out later to speak freely..."_

He decided to say, instead.

 _"Better not to her bedroom..."_

Richard blinked.

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Why not?! Cause, then you can end up like the last time... not in the least talking!"_

 _"Very funny!"_

 _"I'm not joking... Really Johnny, just take her for a walk somewhere... Maybe, you two will be able to resist, being outside... or maybe not..."_

 _"RICHARD!"_

 _"Okay, okay... Coming back to the point, it's great that you decided to tell her. Honesty is very important... And it will make many things much easier - finally the end of these lies."_

 _"I'm not so sure, whether it will be better... the end of these lies, but what if..."_

What if, all THIS between them (John wasn't quite sure how to call it... and somehow, the only proper word for it hadn't come to his mind, yet...) will end too? For a second, he tried to imagine that it truly would happen: Rose would leave him just like that, one day vanish from his life. Forever... This thought froze John's heart. He simply couldn't imagine living without her right now... He wouldn't want to live in the world without Rose...

Richard apparently noticed the sudden sadness on friend's face and quickly guessed what could cause it, as when he spoke up his voice became much softer than before.

 _"Oh... maybe it won't be so bad, you'll see! Besides surely it will be better this way, when you tell her, yourself. If, she were to find out from somebody else... well then it could be worse..."_

 _"You don't have to tell me that..."_

 _"I don't... John, Rose also cares about you. I'm sure you can feel it, deeply inside. You cannot give up without a fight, you know..."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"Of course! Kahlan and I are the best example for it: it was impossible for us to be together, and now look at us... I'm not saying, Rose will jump for happiness after such news... But I think you will figure out what to do with that... together..."_

 _"I wish you're right..."_

He truly wished, more than anything...

 _"Incidentally, have you talked to Arthur yet?"_

Richard tried to change the subject.

 _"No, he seems to be very busy..."_

 _"He's the king, after all... Look at them! Gwen and he look so royal today, don't they? But, who the hell they are talking to?! I've never seen those people before... "_

 _"Me neither... I suppose, they had to invite some high born from other Kingdoms..."_

 _"Yeah, probably that's it... By the way, have you seen Merlin somewhere? I've thought, he would already be here, but I don't see him..."_

 _"Visibly, he's late too..."_

As if their words would have enticed Arthur, he suddenly looked at them with a smile and started coming toward their direction.

 _"John, Richard so nice to see somebody normal finally!"_

 _"Are you sure, that we are so normal?"_

Joked Richard.

 _"I meant: not one more of these high born lofty bigheads..."_

Explained Arthur quieter and smirked.

 _"Then, why you invite them?"_

 _"What choice do I have, Richard? All the alliances stuff and so on... Mostly now, when the war is ahead..."_

John could remember this pain... His grand father was also forced to invite some rather _'not wanted'_ guests, because he needed to maintain _'good relations'_ with them. They usually came to the official occasions and events. That's why John hated balls so much: they were full of people like these...

 _"Right..."_

Admitted Richard. Arthur impatiently looked at the doorway.

 _"WHERE THE HELL IS MERLIN, WHEN I NEED HIM THE MOST?!"_

He spoke up.

 _"We have just been wondering about it, when you came..."_

Noticed Richard.

 _" Seriously... one day, I will murder the lazybones with my bare hands..."_

 _"Will you? Oh Arthur, better don't even try... He would turn you into a toad or something..."_

Teased John.

 _"I'm sure he would - in self-defense..."_

Supported him Richard, with an innocent smile.

 _"Besides..."_

He added.

 _"... we all know you cannot live without him, right Johnny?"_

John couldn't not agree...

 _"Sorry Arthur, but Richard is right. However, if Gwen doesn't mind... Speaking of which, where have you lost her?"_

 _"Somewhere between this crowd of overdressed dolls and so called 'gentlemen' shining with brilliantine, I guess..."_

Proposed Richard in in one breath.

 _"Not so loud!"_

Giggled Arthur.

 _"I can see, you love balls much the same as I, Richard. But you're right... I left her with some 'ladies' for a while. Maybe, she's a bit more patient and polite than me..."_

 _"NO WAY!"_

 _"Very funny Richard!"_

 _"Oh there she is! Can you see her? In that corner: my beautiful Queen..."_

He said with completely changed voice: full of warmth and pride. Then smiled sheepishly looking at the mentioned.

 _"Well... now I'm not quite sure, whether you love Gwen or Merlin more... How do you think, Johnny?"_

 _"Could you finally stop to call me like that?!"_

John now also looked into Gwen's direction. Indeed, she looked very pretty and elegant, like a true queen. But one thought touched him...

 _"Is it only me, guys or really with exception of Gwen, there are just a few... very few (seriously, I could count them on my fingers on one hand!) women in the whole ballroom, who don't behave horribly hmmm... artificially and aren't foppish to the impossibility?"_

 _"Yeah Johnny, sad but true... But I have a feeling that my wife will join 'these just a few' soon... Same as, your Rose."_

 _"She's not... oh whatever..."_

He started, but resigned in a half of sentence, not wanting to begin this subject once again... Luckily, Arthur didn't hear that.

 _"Yeah, I would agree Kahlan and Rose... and what about your sister John? By the way, will she come to the ball? I thought that you'd introduce us to her, at last..."_

 _"I already wanted to do it before, but it seems she has spent almost whole day with Rose..."_

John explained.

 _"Oh that's interesting...you think it's good?"_

 _"Very interesting!"_

Joined in Richard.

 _"Just imagine it, Johnny... your sister and your beloved, together... what they are doing for so long? What can they talk about...?"_

He said in mysterious voice, hardly resisting not to laugh.

 _"Good point... you can only hope, that it was not about the most embarrassing moments from your childhood..."_

A wide grin appeared on Arthur's face. John decided to end this useless discussion. High time too...

 _"I will die of laughter in a moment... Very funny, guys! Actually it's not funny at all because, as I know my dear sister it's quite possible... Anyway, I think she should be here at any moment now..."_

As if she could read John's mind, Donna suddenly appeared at the doorway. With Jack by her side. Both smiling and looking at each other warmly... John still wasn't sure what to think about it... He looked at them for a few seconds and with astonishment, realized that he has never seen Donna neither Jack so... happy, before... They looked simply happy...

 _"Talk of the devil!"_

He said aloud, causing Richard and Arthur to look up as they had engaged in a new conversation.

 _"My dear Sister - Donna, in her own person."_

The men glanced at the doors. Richard smiled welcoming, but Arthur behaved a bit unexpectedly...

 _"No way!"_

King shouted with unbelief unbelieving smile.

 _"What is it?"_

John didn't understand.

 _"IT'S JACK!"_

 _"Well, I know it's Jack..."_

 _"JACK! JACK HARKNESS! Why didn't you tell me, that you know him?!"_

 _"I didn't know, that you knew him..."_

 _"How could you not know, that I knew him?!"_

 _"How would I know, that..."_

 _"Alright guys, sorry but that's enough! Just listen to yourself, like two elder tradeswoman on the market, arguing about buttery butter..."_

Richard interrupted them.

 _"... if somebody wants to know, sadly I don't know HIM so cannot join this interesting discussion... but it seems, that this Jack and your sister haven't noticed you yet. Perhaps, you could simply hmmm I don't know invite them to us? What do you think Johnny?"_

In fact, it was not bad idea... John called them, trying to be discreet. Naturally, it didn't work very well and half of the crowd looked at him like he was a complete idiot... At least Donna also saw him. She smiled telling something into Jack's ear. Then he also looked at John smiling, and they both moved into his direction. John decided to go forth to meet them, just in case. Another good idea...

 _"Here is our Space Man! We couldn't find you, brother..."_

 _"John, it's good to see you my friend!"_

Jack greeted him.

 _"Too busy with your own company to notice me, huh?"_

He answered jokingly, still not sure whether congratulate them, wishing happiness together or make a big fuss...

 _"And Donna, don't call me like that! If my friends, would hear it..."_

 _"Hear WHAT?!"_

Of course, Richard was already there and judging by his face, heard everything... In a second, Arthur approached whole group, too.

 _"Jack, My old friend!"_

He spoke happily and hugged Jack, who also looked very happy of this meeting.

 _"Arthur! I've missed you all and Camelot... cannot believe I'm here again!"_

 _"Why you didn't say that you're coming?!"_

 _"I didn't know, till yesterday! And wanted to make a little surprise for you..."_

 _"A little?! Jack! Oh just look at you..."_

 _"Alright... and maybe it's the right moment to tell us, how do you two know each other?"_

Suggested John impatiently.

 _"EKHEEEEMMMM!"_

Donna cleared her throat, making loads of noise.

 _"Why wouldn't you first introduce us all, dear brother?"_

 _"Right... Donna, Jack let me introduce you: Richard and King Arthur (well you know him Jack... however WHEN the hell?!)"_

They all started to introduce themselves to one another and then exchange polite words. In a moment John had to start again, because Gwen came to welcome new guests... She knew Jack, too. The whole three of them seemed to be very close. Interesting... It all lasted for ages... When they finished, John finally could vent to his curiosity.

 _"So... how did it happen that you two and Jack know each other?"_

 _"Oh it's a long story..."_

Begun Jack, but Arthur interrupted him.

 _"Long indeed. In general, Jack did something wonderful for me in the past and I will never pay this debt back to him..."_

He explained, but what was strange, instead of Jack he looked at Gwen lovingly...

 _"What did you do?"_

Asked Donna, evidently very curious.

 _"Oh, it's nothing like that..."_

This time, Gwen didn't let Jack finish.

 _"Oh don't be so modest, Jack. For me it wasn't 'nothing like that'..."_

 _" He saved my life... "_

She turned to Donna with a smile.

 _"Wait, WHAT!? When? How?"_

John wasn't sure from which question would start.

 _"Not now, John later."_

Jack looked at him pleadingly.

 _"Let it be... but we'll come back to the topic, be sure of that..."_

John warned.

 _"I bet you will... However John, where is this famous Rose who stole your horse? When will I finally meet her?!"_

 _"Louder Jack, perhaps people from other Kingdoms haven't heard this story, yet..."_

John drawled through his teeth. The whole group looked at him and burst into crazy laugher. When they calmed down, Donna came closer to John and took him on the side.

 _"Speaking of Rose, John... SHE'S WONDERFUL!"_

He smiled from ear to ear, a bit surprised but in a way relieved and glad to hear these words...

 _"I heard that you two spent a lot of time together, today..."_

 _"We did and I already adore her! I would never believed that you could choose so well... You have my blessing!"_

 _"Wait... WHAT?! Isn't that a little too soon for such..."_

 _"Have you already told her?"_

 _"I swear... If one more person ask me today about it..."_

 _"Better, just answer me..."_

Said Donna sharply and scowled at him.

 _"I will tell her today."_

 _"Aright then."_

Her face lit up _._

 _"But I warn you!"_

She added very seriously.

 _"...don't you ever dare to hurt this lovely creature... I mean it! Otherwise, you will have to answer with me!"_

 _"I would never hurt Rose."_

John also answered very seriously. And he meant it, too.

 _"Good."_

Donna smiled, visibly relieved and they both join with the rest again.

 _"Here you are!"_

Said Arthur smiling.

 _"So, you wonder where is Rose, while I still have no idea where this loafer MERLIN is..."_

Gwen came closer to them looking carefully at her husband.

 _"Oh, you accidentally had in mind our talented wizard and dearest friend, MERLIN?"_

She asked with a smirk..

 _"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. What would I do without my wise, beloved queen..."_

He smiled widely, kissing Gwen's hand.

 _"I have no idea..."_

Gwen answered him jokingly. They were very extraordinary royal couple, indeed...

This time Merlin didn't force them to wait long. Suddenly the doors opened noisily. All guests in the ballroom looked in that direction enchanted with who would appear in the doorways. It was Merlin, in the flesh. Moreover, Merlin in the company of two beautiful ladies. Without a doubt, that was the grand entrance from his dreams...

However one of these beautiful women was Rose and when John saw her, he couldn't see anything or anyone else except her. The time stopped in its place, for a moment... hour or maybe whole year... it didn't matter... All the people around simply disappeared, the whole world disappeared. There was only Rose. Rose, who tonight looked more like some ancient goddess or aqueous nymph, emerging from the sea. With her long, wavy hair shining as pure gold. With her deep, dark eyes so lively and full of light. John couldn't breathe, his young heart pounded madly. Without thinking, he started to go towards Rose. Faster and faster, almost running. To Rose, his one and only in all the galaxies. To Rose... His Rose... When they met next to the doors, she smiled. If this smile wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world, then John had no idea what else could it be... He smiled back, looking at woman in awe. Then he noticed, she pinned up a blue rose to the dress. The rose, he gave her... THAT rose. Suddenly John felt, that he never had been so happy, before... simply happy...


	38. Chapter 38: THE BALL PART II (Rose&John)

Thanks to Merlin, Rose almost forgot that she felt a little stressed out, before the ball. His unexpected company appeared to be very helpful and funny (which actually wasn't too surprising, as being with him nearly always ended in gales of laughter). The young sorcerer amused her and Kahlan, telling comical stories from his few first years in Camelot. Most of them focused on Arthur who, Merlin explained to them, at the very beginning was a complete blockhead, thinking mostly about his sword.

Afterwards he wanted to show off his magic skills before the women. When they stood against the doors to ballroom, Merlin announced that he can open it using magic. Then whispered some incomprehensible spell and once again Rose noticed this odd light in his eyes. Why it looked so familiar? Very strange...

Visibly, something went wrong because instead of opening, the doors started to change color into an intensive pink. (Hopefully only from the outside, otherwise guests at the ball probably had great fun seeing it...) Merlin cursed under his nose. Later he tried another spell (well... precisely two spells, because first he had to change this ridiculous color back into normal).

This one turned out to be successful - the doors opened noisily. With no doubts, they made a grand entrance to the party as all the people inside the room were staring at them entirely surprised. Moreover presumably it looked, as if Merlin would have two partners for the ball and he finally decided to come with both... Threesome? Sure! Why not? When Rose thought about it a bit longer, she hardly resisted to not burst into wild laugh.

Unfortunately, dozens of unknown faces gazing straight at the newcomers woke up her uncertainty and fright early. Should she really have come here tonight? Maybe this was a very bad idea... But when she forced herself to look up, she perceived many friendly smiles. Rose glanced around and in a moment spotted the familiar silhouette in the crowd. John... dearest John. Unaware a smile appeared on her face. Suddenly the whole world seemed much brighter, more colorful. He was quickly coming towards Rose, so she left her friends next to the doorway and made a few steps towards his direction. When they met, John smiled warmly. For a while, he looked at her in complete silence. Rose considered what it meant... Most likely nothing good... However looking deeply into his big dark eyes, she couldn't find the criticism ... rather on the contrary...

" _Blimey! "_

John said with a weak voice.

Blimey?! What had he meant by that...?!

 _"Don't laugh..."_

Rose answered jokingly, trying to hide her own abashment and lack of self confidence. But he didn't laugh. Not at all... Still gazing at her, he added breathlessly.

 _"...you look beautiful!"_

And somehow Rose was assured that he meant it... However, wasn't able to find any response to it - because HOW?! She only smiled sheepishly and obviously, started to blush. They both stood like that looking at one another without a word... Rose had a feeling, like she melted under John's gaze...

Any words were useless as everything was clearly written on their faces - the deepest hopes and biggest fears, all feelings and emotions impossible to conceal or overlook... It seemed to be, as if a wonderful dream, full of this exceptional warm closeness... also something more... to her own surprise, Rose realized what was it. Happiness - simple happiness which now filled her young, thirsty heart to the brim.

However, like they say: all good things come to an end. And this beautiful waking dream must have come to an end, too.

Clearly, as always, somebody interrupted them and apparently the fate had a sense of humor, because it was Merlin. AGAIN.

 _"John, just look whom I brought you!"_

He merrily said aloud. And that was it, the spell was broken. They both came back to reality. Immediately the rest of their friends also came to welcome them. Rose couldn't say that she wasn't happy to see whole _'gang'_ but at heart she wanted this special moment to last a bit longer. On the other hand, they were at the ball - not an ideal place for being alone...

Everyone started talking at the same time, complimenting each other and asking about hundreds different things. Rose smiled to herself... who would believe a few weeks ago, she would meet so many great people who can become so important to her. And furthermore, for who she can become important too...

But, Rose had no time to think of it any longer, as Donna wanted to introduce her to someone... She had mentioned about him a few times before (no... in fact at least 10 times or maybe even more...) explaining that they traveled together having many amazing

adventures on the way. Now, when Rose saw how these two looked at one another quickly understood why Donna wanted to look, as good as possible tonight and what's more important FOR WHO... In fact she knew from her own experience, that a joint journey full of adventures, more than anything else, can bring together two people closer... Objectively, Rose had to admit that this Jack could be seen as attractive by women. At last, she was one of them! He was very handsome and charming... however not like John... and Jack didn't have his warm, dark eyes... or his great hair... or this smile, which always melted her heart... and simply... he wasn't John...

Either way... They talked for a while and Jack proved to be intelligent, witty interlocutor. Quite soon, she started to like him. Moreover, seeing how he looked at Donna, either talk about (or to) her made Rose sure that this man would do anything to make Donna happy. Maybe, she didn't know Donna for long but already she truly cared about this woman. Perhaps the fact that she was John's beloved sister, in a way caused her automatically to become also dearer to Rose. Thus, she wanted the best for Donna and somehow she just knew, that Jack could give it to her... Hopefully John knew this too... Speak of the devil, he had just approached them smiling happily. To Rose's astonishment, sudden apprehension appeared on Jack's face.

 _"John... I need to speak to you. NOW."_

 _"What is it, Jack?"_

 _"Not what, but WHO..."_

After these words John's face expression also changed entirely.

 _"Rose, Donna please forgive us for a moment. We need to speak in private..."_

 _"Some masculine conversation?"_

Joked Donna.

 _"Yeah... kind of..."_

John answered, trying to smile. However, his eyes weren't smiling... only were filled with... was that fright? Panic? Rose really started to worry...

When she and Donna stayed alone, they began talking about different things. The ball, Jack, John... Rose also reminded herself, that she must introduce Donna to Kahlan. But she couldn't completely be involved in the conversation or enjoy it, because her eyes constantly escaped to John and Jack, who talked nearby. Both men looked very concerned... She pricked up her ears and managed to hear a quiet snippet of their conversation, when they slowly moved on to come back into women's direction.

 _"You remember, what she's capable of... don't you John?"_

 _"How could I forget... "_

 _"Just... be careful... and keep Rose away from her..."_

 _"Ooooh believe me, you don't have to tell me that twice!"_

 _"By the way, you told her yet?"_

 _"I will do it tonight."_

 _"You will do WHAT, Space Man?"_

Asked Donna, who now heard their talk, too.

 _"Dance with Rose whole night."_

Answered Jack, which caused Rose's heart to pound faster. However, she still remembered what Jack really said... What did John want to tell her? And why did it seem to worry him so much? And who was this _'SHE'_ , they were talking about?!

 _"Meanwhile, I'll take care of my beautiful lady. If she will let me, of course..."_

She heard Jack's words. He smiled warmly and took Donna by the hand. How wonderful was it to see them so happy... Rose left them with one another, and with a smile, she then moved closer to John.

 _"Is that true? You are going to dance with me the whole night?"_

She asked smiling shyly.

 _"Don't you want to dance with me?"_

 _"Well... yeah..."_

 _"Do you? Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well... I just thought… you wouldn't like to spend the whole ball with me..."_

 _'I'd like to spend whole life with you ...'_ she thought, but said instead:

 _"Yeah, I thought.. you wouldn't like to spend the whole ball with ME..."_

 _"Oh I'd love to!"_

John's face suddenly brightened up and a wide, true smile appeared on it. This time his dearest eyes were smiling too, now full of warm light. Rose smiled back, feeling that happiness filling in her heart again.

 _"Okay!"_

She said foolishly, accepting his hand. She let him lead her to a less crowded place, next to the window. Looking outside, Rose saw the sky illuminated by magic starlight. Then she glanced back at John, for a short moment it became quiet all around. When music played again, they started to dance and Rose gladly sunk in to his welcoming arms, wanting to stay there forever...

* * *

John felt as if he was in true heaven, when he held this incredible woman so... so tightly... She was so close, that could smell her wonderful scent, breathing it in... Her long, soft, like velvet, light hair tickled his cheek. He could even feel the beat of Rose's heart - pounding madly, same as his own one... Rose, his Rose... John would gladly never release her from his arms... keep her far away from all the dangers and worries of this wide, wild world... just to hold Rose like that and never... never let her go...

Only one thing stopped him from being entirely happy - or rather one person... well... more precisely one thing and one person, ironically strictly connected with one another. Because if John hadn't been a bloody prince, he would have never met that cursed woman. He would have never met Lady Belinda... Thankfully, Jack warned him that she was here... As always, John could count on his best friend's help. Dear Jack...

In fact, Jack more than anyone else had the right to hate her deeply. After all, Belinda was the person because of which, Jack lost everything. The title of knight, his beloved woman, friends... (a majority but not all, oh no!) She literally destroyed the whole life which he led, before... This cruel woman robbed him from his dignity and honor, lying and ridiculing him before the entire Kingdom... And why? Becuse Jack stood in her way. He tried to thwart her ignoble plans, hinder her intriguing... In other words - he tried to protect John.

They all met a few years ago at one of these bloody balls, organized at their own castle. At first sight, Belinda simply looked like someone from these young, high born ladies who attended such events mainly to find a proper husband. In some circles, she could pass as a true beauty with her wavy golden hair, delicate face and attractive silhouette. However, John never found her beautiful... There was something fake in her - some hardly visible scratch, which John luckily managed to notice very soon.. a crack in this seemingly perfect surface. Because, when Belinda smiled heartedly her eyes stayed freezing as an ice desert... When she complimented other women, her voice was filled with venom... When she sniffed a good occasion to gain some privileges and benefits, she didn't mind ruining other people's lives. Destroying longlasting, happy marriages or families, selling out her best friend and breaking men's heart - one by one...

Belinda was very clever and cunning. She was also a real mistress of conspiracy and intrigues, always getting what she wanted to. Almost always... Fortunately, she didn't pay much attention to John. At least at the beginning... An ordinary prince - one from many, in addition he was not too willing and exceptionally not susceptible to her charm. She could have many other princes on same high position, without any effort. Somehow men just loved her... But, when John became adult enough to become the king - well... it had changed his situation completely... King was worth much bigger exertion, moreover the king of such a significant kingdom like Gallifrey! And no matter, that John had rejected her obtrusive courting already at least five times she still didn't want to leave him in saint's peace. Clearly, she decided to become his queen at any cost. Belinda simply insisted herself and that was the end of any discussion. _'Over my dead body...'_ John thought with anger. Then, with a certain amount of humor he wondered, whether if this option had been possible in practice, if it would have bothered her, at all... Cause John made a horrible mistake - he rejected Belinda, didn't give into her charm, which had worked on any other man. In some way, she found it insulting and would probably, with pleasure, use any opportunity to seek revenge. Sooo... if she truly was here, John could be in big danger, especially in Rose's company...

He once again looked at Rose, standing just in front of him. The very thought that Belinda could try to hurt this exceptional, lovely creature caused his heart to clench itself painfully. Apparently, Rose was able to read his mind, as she quickly noticed something worried him...

 _"John... is everything alright?"_

She asked softly, then continued.

 _"I've already spotted it earlier... after your conversation with Jack. Has something happened? You know that you may tell me everything, don't you?"_

 _"I know, Rose..."_

John smiled slightly.

 _"...it's just... a memory from the past. A bad memory..."_

 _"Oh..."_

When Rose heard these words, her face changed insignificantly. Her warm, honest smile faded a bit... Her beautiful, hazel eyes filled themselves with a deep sadness...

 _"Past... Speaking of which... John I'd like to talk to you... not at the moment, of course. But later when we'll be alone..."_

Now! This was the best moment for it!

 _" Rose, actually I also want to talk to you... I should have done it before, but..."_

 _"... but it's harder than it seems?"_

She finished instead of him.

 _"Yes, exactly... I thought..."_

He started.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"... I thought, that maybe we shouldn't prolong it and speak today..."_

 _"Today? You mean at the ball?"_

 _"Well... perhaps, later we could sneak out for a while..."_

 _"Before the midnight, like in the fairy tales?"_

Rose answered jokingly, John smiled warmly looking at her. BLIMEY! She looked truly breathtakingly tonight...

 _"Yes, like in fairy tales..."_

 _"Just then, Cinderella snuck out alone..."_

Wondered Rose aloud.

 _"Well... maybe, our fairy tale will be even better than the old one..."_

He answered amused. After a moment he added, blushing lighty.

 _"I noticed that you have attached the flower, which I gave you to the dress..."_

 _"Yeah... Kahlan suggested... that it suits to it..."_

 _"Oh, it does..."_

A wide grin appeared on John's face. He simply couldn't take his eyes from her. And he didn't want to... If Rose only had known how much happiness she brought him in this way. One small gesture, a stupid flower, however so important...

 _"I just wonder... how it keeps itself, like that..."_

 _"A pinch of magic..."_

She explained with a mysterious smile.

A pinch of magic, indeed. There was so much magic all around them... He smiled to himself and everything seemed to be wonderful again... The time was running fast, minute by minute... and still nothing bad happened. Perhaps, it could really stay like this? At least this one time, everything could remain perfect and not spoiled by any disaster? Two hours passed by while they constantly danced. So close to each other... enjoying this common closeness... this special warmth between them. Any words were useless again...

When the music stopped for a moment, cause musicians needed a small break, they unanimously decided it was high time to sneak out...

 _"But I must say one thing to your dear Sister."_

Rose said, smirking.

 _"If it is entirely necessary..."_

He bantered. _'So they already have own secrets...' he_ thought with a smile. Then added.

 _"... just hurry up, I'll be waiting right here..."_

 _"I bet you will!"_

Rose winked archly and vanished in the crowd. John smiled to himself like a fool... couldn't think about anyone or anything except her... Rose... dearest Rose... However, something seemed wrong... Rose didn't come back fast, as she had promised. Five minutes passed... ten... John felt a sudden anxiety waking up in his heart... He looked around, looking for Rose... Maybe she was already oh her way back? Then he saw her and froze. She wasn't alone. And she wasn't with Donna... only with Belinda... Without any thinking he rushed towards them, hoping it was not too late...

 _"Here, you are Johnny! Oh look at you, handsome..."_

Belinda greeted him in a voice, soaked with fake sweetness. Rose didn't say a word, just cast him a questioning glance. Full of disbelief, sadness... and disappointment... What had this sneaky viper told her?! What lies she had made up again?!

 _"I've just met your provisional... hmmm companion..."_

She continued, while they both stood in silence. The words _'your provisional companion'_ in her lips sounded more like _'your new slut'._ John never felt such hatred to anyone before, like to this woman right now...

 _"I told her about the balls which your grandfather organized in Gallifrey. Much more exciting than this one, don't you agree my dear? Those good, old times..."_

 _"What do you want,_ Belinda _?! You had better stay miles away from Rose and me!"_

John said toughly. She turned to him, smiling even wider however not any less falsely. This smile, in a strange way reminded him of something. What was that... oh yes! A praying mantis! Or a shark, which had just encircled its victim...

 _"Well... the Kingdom soon will be wholly yours..."_

She explained sweetly.

 _"... and don't mind my honesty John but you already should choose your companions more carefully... you know, the almost King must build up his good reputation... And trust me, you can do so much better than THAT..."_

She added, firing another poisoned arrow. John was afraid to look at Rose... and rightfully so... till this moment her beautiful face seemed like made of stone... but when she heard this she glanced at John like he had just slapped her in the face... His heart broke into hundreds of small pieces when he saw the sadness in her dearest eyes... And it was all his fault... His and this cruel, merciless woman... Right now she was looking at Rose in such a way that John would gladly smother her in a blink of an eye, exactly where she stood...

 _"How dare you!"_

He said aloud, almost losing control on his anger.

 _"You manipulative, shallow, dumb doll with a piece of ice instead of heart! You have no right to..."_

But before he ended the sentence, Rose interrupted him.

 _"I ... I better go..."_

She said, hardly holding back the tears.

 _"Rose, please wait..."_

He said in a broken voice. But Rose didn't hear it, because she already left and vanished from his eyes between the guests, taking with her the happiness and light. Suddenly the world around him became dark, sad and grey.

 _"And very good!"_

Summarized Belinda, very satisfied.

 _"Better find yourself somebody on your level, you foolish girl..."_

She finished.

 _"How... how could you do this? Just...WHY?!"_

John wasn't able to say anything more.

 _"Because, she wasn't good enough for the future King of Gallifrey. That's why."_

She explained with simplicity.

 _"... and because, I always get what I want with no exceptions. The sooner you understand it, the less people will suffer on the way. Clearly, you needed a small reminder... Besides, I was very angry at you Johnny. You deserved, don't you?"_

Belinda grinned. Her voice was cold like a steel. Even it seemed to cut like it...

 _"With what? That I wasn't blind like all men who became your victims?!'_

 _"Oh don't be pathetic John. We both know there are some rules and sooner or later you will come to me on your knees, noticing my value. I'm very patient, John. I've already waited a long time, so I can wait a bit longer... Every man wants to enjoy his life a little... know the taste of adventure... temptation and the excitement of the forbidden fruit... Then have some fun, use a few naive wenches from the countryside, who still believe in fairy tales. If you like this type... However, I'm afraid you will have to find another one after tonight... because this Rose, or whatever... already knows that fairy tales aren't true... "_

She said looking at him emotionless. John wasn't able to answer, because the scent of insolence and arrogance simply paralayezed him.

 _"Just let me know, when you have had enough of it. Ready to admit who is the proper woman worth standing by your side."_

Belinda smirked as the shark again, sending him a kiss. Then, she turned around and vanished in the crowd. Like a great storm... which ruins everything on its way, causing only pain and loss...

John stood still not able to make any moves... completely numb and empty inside... the whole of his happiness, which he had felt just a while ago disappeared without a trace... Everything was lost, it all couldn't be any worse than that...

 _"What the hell just happened here?!"_

Said a loud familiar voice. Donna ran to him, when she noticed some commotion with her brother in the center. In a second, Jack joined her with concern written on his face.

 _"Have you told Rose?"_

He asked.

 _"Belinda did."_

John answered simply, looking at them in despair.

 _"Oh, John... Jack told me, she was here. I hoped, it wouldn't come to this..."_

She continued trying to cheer him up. But John couldn't hear her words anymore. In one thing, Belinda was right: the fairy tales aren't true... Ironically, Rose had escaped before the clock struck midnight alone... just she didn't leave a shoe, only the flower from him... It must have fallen away... Apparently, he was wrong - there wasn't enough magic around tonight...

 _"I must find Rose..."_

John explained them, running fast towards the doors. They shouted something after him, but he didn't hear anything except the blood pulsing in his veins and heart which still pounded regularly (which was strange, as he felt dead inside...) He ran out through the doors and rushed along the corridor, holding in his hand the blue small rose...


	39. Chapter 39 (Rose)

Rose ran along the corridor so fast, as if she could escape from this pain. But she couldn't. Tears fell down her face, one by one. Her heart pounded madly like it would want to jump out of her chest.

She wasn't even sure, what exactly she felt now... So many different feelings were tearing apart her head and heart... Pain, fright, disappointment, sadness, anger, unbelief, envy, panic... Finally she managed to arrive at her bedroom. She jumped on the bed crying desperately. She cried for a few minutes, hugging the pillow. It brought a small relief. She had no idea what to do now... One thing was sure: she could not stay here any longer... to look at John's face... to hear his voice... to see him every single day... Not now... who knows, maybe never... At the moment she needed to pack herself and go away, as soon as possible... Rose carefully took off the dress. Then started to gather all her clothes and things together on the bed. Not too impressive belongings - everything had enough room in her middle size backpack...

Deep at heart Rose still had this naive hope, that John would run into the room like a storm, telling her it's not true. That it was some stupid joke... mistake... bad dream... sorcery... anything... Then he would hug her tightly to his own heart... and everything would simply disappear, as some nightmare... However, she knew it was true - at least most of it... John truly lived in the castle and was a prince - his eyes told her that... Rose could only hope, that these things which she learned from Belinda before he joined their conversation (or rather Belinda's endless monologue... ) weren't...

Either way, already the very truth about John's identity changed all ... destroyed all ... He wasn't the man, who Rose knew so well... the man, in who she deeply fell in love with... the man, without whom she couldn't imagine her future life... How will she live now...? How will she breathe...?

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the doors.

 _"Rose, I... could we talk? Please..."_

She knew it was him, before she heard his dearest voice. _'John - beloved John...'_ thought the stupid heart. _'John - the liar, who cheated you and didn't ever treat you seriously...'_ \- she tried to explain herself. Either way, she had to see him... Perhaps this will be the last time...

 _"Come in..."_

She said in a weak voice.

 _"Rose, I..."_

Rose could hardly manage to look at him, when he came in. The pain written on his face shocked her... Rose was so sure that he didn't care at all... She continued looking at John not able to say anything... Somehow nothing proper in this situation came to her mind...

 _"Rose, I... I really don't know what to say..."_

He begun again. Apparently, having a similar problem like she did... All of sudden, Rose felt her anger rise.

 _"You don't know what to say? YOU?! And what am I supposed to say?! Has it even crossed your mind?!"_

 _"It did..."_

He started quietly.

 _"Oh really? Who would have guessed..."_

 _"Please let me explain... it's not how you think..."_

 _"Oh come on John! You can do better than that! It's the most popular excuse that men use when they lie. Don't treat me like some stupid country girl!"_

 _"Why would you say something like that...?"_

 _"Well, maybe you see me like that, while your good friend does... Or maybe I should rather say: your fiance?"_

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"That's what she told me..."_

 _"Rose... Belinda is only a shallow, merciless and envious schemer who constantly lies... you shouldn't treat her words seriously..."_

 _"So you are not the prince?"_

She asked suspiciously.

 _"I am the prince..."_

 _"So she said that truthfully. Is there something else, you want to tell me?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Well?!"_

 _"... they wanted to force me into a marriage with some... some princess... I don't even know her..."_

Princess? Great... How could a simple, poor farmer's daughter ever compare to that...

 _"And what happened?"_

 _"I escaped."_

 _"You escaped?! Oh how mature! So that's the thing, which you wanted to talk to me about for some time? Your 'little secret'?!"_

 _"I wanted to tell you everything tonight..."_

 _"And don't you think that perhaps it's a bit too late?"_

 _"I know but..."_

 _"Oh whatever... Better tell me what about BELINDA?"_

 _"Oh stop with this Belinda! I told you, she lied. I have nothing to do with her!"_

The anger appeared in his voice.

 _"And why am I suppose to believe that? Till now you have been constantly lying and most of her words were true..."_

John only cast her a scowl.

 _"Don't look at me like that! Don't you think, that I am the one, who has right to be angry here!?"_

 _"Yes just..."_

 _"Just what? I thought that there was something between us, but apparently I was wrong. It was all lie... this John, who I knew, doesn't even exist... only some... prince John... is that even your true name?_

 _"Yes. And it's still me..."_

He answered much softer.

 _"How could it still be you..."_

 _"It's me, I am the same person... Oh Rose... You don't know how hard it is..."_

 _"Then tell me."_

 _"Usually people can choose what they want to do with their lives, but I could not. No one ever asked me, whether I wanted to be the prince... live in the castle and marry some bloody princess one day. I never got that choice, you understand?"_

 _"And if you had gotten to? What would you choose?"_

 _"Just a simple life like this. To see different places, meet new friends... one day maybe find some small cottage surrounded by forests or placed next to the sea... and settle down there..."_

 _"On your own?"_

She asked quietly dreaming about this kind of life... by his side. John looked deeply into her eyes and said.

 _"With the woman, who I chose. The woman, who I truly..."_

 _"Truly what?"_

Rose asked breathlessly seeing the answer in his eyes. She could also see about WHO he was talking about... All of her anger she felt before vanished.

 _"Does it need saying?"_

He said in barely audible voice.

 _'It doesn't'_ said her mind. _'It does!'_ demanded her greedy heart. Nevertheless, it all was only a beautiful dream which could never come true. High time to come back to reality...

 _"You know that it changes everything, right? That you are the prince..."_

She asked sadly.

 _"It doesn't change my feelings towards you."_

John answered looking at Rose the way which always caused her heart to pound like crazy.

 _"Does it..."_

He started but wasn't able to say it aloud. However, Rose knew what question John had in mind... just he was afraid to ask about it, not sure whether she felt the same way. She decided to help him...

 _"It doesn't change mine either."_

She told quietly. Then she turned to the window not wanting him to see her face.

 _"But you know that it's... impossible, right? There is no future for us. Not in this world..."_

Rose continued looking into the sky. Was it only her impression or had it really became much darker? As if, thick clouds covered all the stars taking away the whole magic of this night...

 _"It could be..."_

 _"John..."_

She turned back to him. Oh why did it have to be so hard...

 _"One day you will become the king... and... I cannot be your queen..."_

 _"Why not? Things, like this could happen... "_

 _"I know what you want to say, John. You think about Arthur and Gwen, don't you?"_

 _"Well... yes. Look at them, how happy they are..."_

 _"I know but... it's different..."_

 _"How is it different?"_

 _"John..."_

She started not sure, how to explain him it.

 _"...Gwen lived in Camelot her whole life, grew up with people from here... She knows them better than anyone else... knows what they need, who they are.. that's why she is such a great queen and they love her... because Camelot is her home... and I... Oh John, I don't even know, the prince of which kingdom you are..."_

 _"Gallifrey."_

He said in a low voice.

 _"What?"_

 _"The Kingdom of which I'm the prince. It's Gallifrey."_

 _"I've never been there..."_

She had to admit.

 _"You would like the landscapes..."_

He smiled sadly.

 _"I'm sure it's beautiful there... anyway, what I'm trying to say is... I would always feel like a stranger there and I'm sure people from Gallifrey would never accept me... besides... it's not a life for me John... living in a castle, ruling... it's... it's just not me..."_

 _"I don't need this, Rose..."_

 _"Don't need what?"_

 _"This whole stuff with being the royalty... I didn't even want to be the prince or the king... I never did... I can resign from it easily... then we could..."_

 _"And what? You would leave your own people, just like that? Without a leader before the war?"_

 _"But..."_

 _"John... I cannot force you to choose between me and your kingdom. I would never forgive myself..."_

 _"So... what it mean to... us?"_

He asked in a breaking voice.

 _"It means goodbye, I'm afraid..."_

 _"W...what are you talking about?"_

Fright appeared on his face.

 _"It's the only way John. I should leave... I cannot stay here any longer... it's just... too hard you know... I've already packed my belongings and must leave soon..."_

 _"Soon? You can't! It's the middle of the night... It's dangerous!"_

 _"Much less than in daylight..."_

 _"Couldn't you wait till morning? Get some sleep? Maybe you'll change your mind..."_

 _"I won't... I need to be alone now... and I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep tonight..."_

 _"But... does it mean... I will never see you again?"_

The way he looked at her, she felt like somebody would tear her heart into pieces...

 _"I don't know, John. Who can be sure, what the future brings..."_

 _"And... I cannot do anything to change it?"_

 _"No... but you can help me, if... if you want to..."_

 _"Anything you need!"_

 _"I'd like to leave the castle, as discreetly as possible. Moreover... I don't feel up to explaining to everyone why I need to go..."_

 _"You want to go away without a word?"_

John didn't let Rose finish the sentence.

 _"Not... not exactly... I need to talk to Kahlan, but not here. Could you convey her a message?"_

 _"What message?"_

 _"That I'd like to meet with her in 'our place'."_

 _"You have your own place?"_

He smiled sadly.

 _"Yes."_

 _"What a pity, we didn't have enough time to find OUR one..."_

Rose slightly smiled back, trying to hold back tears, which already were under her eyelids. Looking at him, it didn't help at all. She just couldn't stand the expression of such sadness on his dearest face... So she looked down and noticed, he had something in his fist.

 _"What is it, in your hand?"_

She asked softly.

 _"It's... that rose which I gave you. It must have fallen from your dress..."_

 _"I hadn't even noticed... "_

 _"Who could blame you... besides, it's just a stupid flower..."_

 _"It's not a stupid flower, John..."_

Rose smiled - very sadly but this time honestly, then added.

 _"Could I... keep it?"_

He looked at her with shock and a sparkle of hope in the eyes.

 _"Of course! I thought that you would not want it anymore..."_

 _"I really would like to take it with me, if you don't mind..."_

She confessed.

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

Rose was smiling slightly, but her eyes were getting more and more moist with each moment... John approached and gave her the small blue rose. For a while, he didn't want to release her hand from his own. In fact, Rose didn't want him to...

 _"I... I must go, John..."_

She said, but it didn't sound too convincing.

 _"Then it is goodbye?"_

 _"I suppose, it is..."_

John let go of her hand. Rose put on her jacket and back pack, while he still stood looking at her in silence.

 _"I think... that's all..."_

She started, suddenly realizing that she had no idea how to say goodbye to him. At the same time, John spoke up.

 _"I... I have no idea how to say goodbye to you, Rose..."_

He looked at her with these deep, warm eyes and for a while Rose forgot about the reason. Only came closer and without thinking, kissed him. Like never before, as if it really would be the very last time... Once again time stood in place and she sunk in his arms, surrounded by his addicting scent, coated with his warmth... perhaps this is what heaven looks like... But she wasn't in heaven just in a dream. And every dream, even the most wonderful one must end... Reluctantly, Rose broke away her own lips from his ones releasing herself from his cozy arms. Then, quickly turned back and ran away, leaving in that room her whole heart and happiness...

Before John got back to his senses, she was gone. Ten minutes later, somebody knocked at the doors, but he couldn't hear anything. Donna came in to the room, while Jack waited at the doorway. John still stood in the same place, where Rose left him, not able to move. Donna looked at him and understood everything.

 _"Oh Space Man, Space Man..."_

She said softly and hugged him tightly. Her little brother needed it now, much more than any words of cheer...


	40. Chapter 40 (John)

Since Rose's departure, John had felt completely lost. After a sleepless night and almost whole day, he couldn't find himself a place to land. Thankfully both Donna and Jack were with him during the hardest moments. In fact all his friends tried to do anything to cheer him up. Vainly... Sadly they couldn't change the past... No one could... However, their presence was helpful anyway, at least he knew that he could count on somebody. John wandered around the castle for about an hour and finally decided to go back to Rose's room. In the air he could still smell the delicate scent of her. Rose... his Rose... Oh how could he ever ever let her go?! He should have done so much more! But her sudden decision froze and paralyzed him... not even mentioning about that surprising kiss... that wonderful kiss... Rose kissed him as never before and once again John felt like he was in heaven. Why it could not last forever? Why had it come to an end? And what if it was their last kiss...? Either way, before he got back to his senses Rose was gone... Taking with her all happiness and magic... all the light and warmth from his life. The whole world became dark... sad... and helpless... Moreover, the very thought that Rose was God knows where, all alone perhaps in big danger... while he sat in the warm castle like a complete fool and coward brought him to madness... Suddenly someone knocked at the doors , breaking him away from these gloomy thoughts.

 _"John, are you there? Can I come in?"_

Spoke a quiet, female voice. He quickly recognized Kahlan.

 _"Sure, why not..."_

 _'... on the condition, you won't be trying to cheer me up. Believe me, it's completely useless...'_ \- he finished in his thoughts.

 _"Hi there, I brought you something to eat..."_

Kahlan smiled slightly.

 _Thanks ... could you put it on the table?"_

 _"Ooooh... you don't have much of an appetite today, do you?"_

She noticed, seeing two plates filled with untouched food.

 _"Well... by the way, how did you know where to find me?"_

 _"Woman intuition."_

Kahlan tried to joke. However, when John looked at her, he could notice how sad she was. Sad and tired... the same like himself...

 _"Have you slept at all, John?"_

 _"Nah... but you also don't look too well..."_

 _"Thank you very much! Such a charmer, as my dear husband..."_

 _"Ooooh you know, what I mean..."_

 _"Yeah... I also didn't sleep much... So... how are you holding up?_

 _"I'm not holding up at all, Kahlan... "_

 _"Oh John, John..."_

She sat next to him on Rose's bed and yawned.

 _"Forgive me... Oh God I'm so sleepy... Coming back to you..."_

 _"Yes I know what you want to say, that it's all my fault and I'm stupid..."_

 _"Why would I say it?"_

 _She didn't let him to finish._

 _"Because I am complete fool, that's why! What was I thinking?! You told me that, everyone told me..."_

 _"We all do mistakes, John. There's no point in crying over spilled milk. It is already too late for that. The question is: WHAT NOW?"_

 _"What now? I have already spoiled everything! Rose will never forgive me..."_

 _"Then you are going to sit here, crying into her pillow and for the rest of your life be unhappy, wondering what would have happened, if you had done something more?"_

 _"But... what can I do?"_

 _"You are the man here, why do you ask me?"_

 _"Because you are her best friend and know what she really wants..."_

 _"I think that deeply inside, you also know it... However, I can tell you one thing from my own experience: it's always worth to fight for somebody, who you truly love. If Richard hadn't fought for me, we would probably have never been together. I also ran away, despite all my feelings towards him... because I was too afraid... But he didn't give up so easily and look at us now..."_

 _"Then you say... that I should fight for her?"_

 _"Believe me, if you don't at least try, you will always regret it."_

 _"Did she... did she tell you something?"_

John tried to resist asking about it before, but couldn't fight with curiosity anymore.

 _"I was waiting for this question..."_

Kahlan smiled a bit ironically.

 _"Then? Did she...?"_

 _"I won't tell you what Rose exactly told me John. But yes, she did told me something... many different things. However, I came here and now am encouraging you to fight for her... doesn't that tell you anything?"_

Could it really mean that not everything was lost yet? Maybe Kahlan was right... he cannot sit here with folded arms, waiting for some miracle, which would never happen! He must do something! Suddenly, he jumped up rapidly and started walking around the room. Kahlan looked at him a little surprised.

 _"You're right! You are definitely right! Thank you Kahlan! You have no idea how much you helped me!"_

 _"John, wait a second! Please don't do anything stupid..."_

 _"Don't worry. I did many stupid things before, but now I will do exactly what I should do."_

 _"Which means?"_

 _"I'm going to find Rose."_

 _"I'm very glad you decided to act instead of mourn after her, but hold on a little... you don't even know where to find her..."_

 _"Then tell me."_

 _"And how am I supposed to know?"_

 _"She didn't tell you?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Ooooh..."_

That was rather problematic, she could go almost anywhere...

 _"Don't worry, we will find a way to find her."_

Kahlan blinked seeing his fading enthusiasm.

 _"How?"_

 _"Actually, I already have an idea..."_

 _"So... you think I really should go?"_

 _"I'm surprised that I'm saying it, but... yes. She needs you, John... In fact, she needs us all..."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait... you are not going to come with me, are you?"_

John wouldn't be very happy with this idea... Of course it would be a very nice gesture, however he wanted to do it alone. Besides, it could be dangerous... way too dangerous for any woman even who can take care of herself and fight better than many men...

 _"Well... for sure you cannot go there alone... not in this condition..."_

 _"WHAT condition?"_

 _"John..."_

She started looking at him with a light smile.

 _"... don't get me wrong, but you are tired... and well... let's say it directly - you are in love, which means you can't think reasonably and are very reckless..."_

 _"But..."_

 _"There is no BUT! We are your friends and not only are you worried about Rose... she's my very close friend too, remember?"_

 _"Yes... Just... you all want to go? What's point in it?"_

 _"Alright then... If, you are so worried about this idea I'll discuss it with the rest. And you..."_

 _"And me?"_

 _"And you... pull yourself together a bit, okay? Pack only the most important stuff - we're not going to the tourist trip..."_

 _"... perhaps, change these clothes and take a quick bath or something..."_

She added after one more observant glance at him.

 _"Do I really look so terrible?"_

John asked jokingly.

 _"Well... let's say that you look very tired..."_

She smirked, then continued.

 _"You have an hour. Later we'll come to you and will decide what to do, alright?_

 _"Alright."_

He wouldn't dare to argue with her...

 _"See you then! And John..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Better eat the food, which I brought you..."_

 _"Or?"_

 _"Or you're going nowhere..."_

 _"Alright, 'Mum'!"_

John smiled slightly, finally feeling more lively. If there still was at least some small shadow of hope, then he still had something to live for. SOMEONE to live for...

 _'I'll find you, Rose!'_ he thought and his young heart started to pound again...


	41. Chapter 41 (Rose)

It was already getting dark and Rose decided to find some hideout for the night. She didn't know this place too well, so she could lose the way. Surely, she was already far enough to not be found by anyone. Just... did she really want to not be found, by anyone? By... someone? Very special someone... _'Oh forget about him!'_ she tried to tell herself, however it did not help at all. Not even a whole day had passed and Rose already missed John. Missed him terribly... Moreover, now she wasn't entirely sure whether she didn't make a big mistake... Maybe the biggest mistake in her whole life? Escaping from the last chance of happiness... because what waited for her now? She had nowhere to go... no place of her own, no home, no family... all the wonderful people, who became important to her during last weeks were connected with John... Perhaps, she should have stayed? Rethink it all? At least till the morning... Not to act such gustily and blindly... Oh why did she always have to be a short fuse?!

Anyway, it was already too late... Rose spent a long time with Kahlan. Much longer, than she was supposed to... When they stopped talking, the night almost came to an end. A new day was slowly waking up... However, Rose didn't regret this unplanned delay, because this conversation helped her a lot. And at the moment, she wasn't so convinced like before, whether Kahlan wasn't right... about her... about John... about their situation...

Nevertheless, now she should rather focus on the road ahead, as once again she deviated from the trail... 'Where the hell I am?' she thought, feeling a bit concerned... Suddenly, she started to hear something suspicious... Some strange noises in the distance... it sounded like a group of people coming here...They still seemed to be far away but were getting closer and closer each second... when the group was really close, she understood these noises couldn't belong to any human... rather some beasts... and they weren't going in this direction, but... running! A few strange creatures... or perhaps whole dozens of them... running straight to Rose. Finally she realized that she found herself in big danger and felt something, what she hadn't felt for a long time - fright... true fright... Not that she cared too much about her own life, but if she were to die now, then for sure she will never see John again... And this thought was truly frightening...

All of sudden, Rose heard a swish, very near... someone jumped out from the bush, behind her back. Immediately, she turned around and saw him. A man - tall, older than Rose, with short hair, dressed a bit weirdly in leather jacket and dark trousers... somehow... too modern... as if, he wasn't from these times... The man looked at her with curiosity. Then, she noticed that his eyes were green and very deep, like he had lived through a lot... Also his gaze was really intense and in some odd way aroused trust... The noises became louder.

 _"RUN!"_

He said, taking her hand into his own one. And so did she. She ran madly straight ahead, with this strange man by her side...After a few minutes they stopped, hiding between the tress where the man spoke up again.

 _"Alright, we have a few seconds for a breath I guess..."_

He glanced straight at Rose and smiled.

 _"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"_

 _" Rose."_

She simply answered, without thinking. 'When have I became so careless?!' she thought angrily at herself. Notwithstanding there was something in this man, that caused her to trust him almost from first sight... On the other hand, he had probably just saved her life...

 _"Nice to meet you, Rose."_

The smile on his face became wider.

 _"And now, Rose..."_

He added taking her hand again.

 _"... run for your life!"_

So they ran together once more, however this time they were running twice as long. To be honest, Rose felt somewhat tired... Usually she was in very good condition but she hadn't slept for almost two nights... Not even mentioning that a lot of things happened in this time... Thankfully , the weird Doctor slowed down and soon they stopped. He released Rose's hand and took out some an oblong object from his pocket. When he turned it to the nearby trees a blue light appeared in its end. Rose had never seen something like that. Perhaps it was some magic instrument... anyway, she didn't have too much time for thinking about it at the moment, as man started talking.

 _"That should be far enough."_

He announced. Then turning to Rose added .

 _"So... Rose... what were you doing alone in such dangerous place, in the middle of the night?"_

 _"Well... I think, I missed the right way... "_

She answered and not being able to resist her own curiosity asked.

 _"That thing in your hand - what was it?"_

 _"That one?"_

He took it out again.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Oh that's just the Sonic Screwdriver."_

 _"Sonic WHAT?"_

 _"Screwdriver. Sonic Screwdriver."_

 _The Doctor explained, as if it would be obvious._

 _"You have Sonic Screwdriver?!"_

 _"Yep! Very useful thing."_

 _"Okay..."_

Rose had no idea what else could say. Because seriously - who normally looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'Ooh, this could be a little more sonic?'

 _"Then Rose, which way are you going?"_

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"You don't know? You are lost? So where were you going?"_

For a second she pondered on this question.

 _"Nowhere."_

 _"Well, that was a bit rude..."_

 _"I didn't want to be rude. It's just... I have nowhere to go..."_

Until that point when she said it aloud she didn't realize what it really meant. Rose's heart clenched itself painfully. The Doctor looked at her in different way.

 _"You cannot stay here, it's dangerous."_

He said in much softer voice.

 _"Simply choose one way."_

He suggested.

 _"Okay. I'm going... there."_

Rose pointed into random direction.

 _"Well... accidentally I'm also going there. So... we could walk together for a while..."_

The man smiled encouragingly. She considered it for a while...

 _"Alright. Let's go, then."_

Perhaps, she should be more careful but in fact what did she have to lose... What was the worst that could happen? They will only walk some distance together... Besides if not for him, Rose would very likely be already dead... ooooh right, she had almost forgotten...

 _" I didn't thank you for saving me."_

 _"You're welcome."_

He smiled again.

 _"Just... actually, who are you?"_

 _"Told you. The Doctor."_

 _"Yeah... but Doctor Who?"_

 _"Just The Doctor."_

 _"Just The Doctor?"_

 _" Hello!"_

The Doctor waved his hand smiling wider. This smile caused the man's face to become much nicer. Not so serious, like when she saw him at the beginning... either way, how could he be _'just The Doctor'._ Very very weird man...

 _"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"_

She asked ironically.

 _"Sort of..."_

 _"Oh whatever... can you at least tell me who they were?"_

 _"I'm not sure whether 'THEY' is a good term here..."_

 _"Okay... those creatures, better?"_

 _"Better! However, you wouldn't like to know..."_

 _"Try me."_

 _"Well... mostly Orcs, some Wargs... perhaps a few Uruk Hais..."_

 _"Sorry... WHAT?!"_

 _Rose had no idea what in the heavens he was talking about._

 _"I suppose, you haven't seen them before?"_

 _"I doubt it..."_

 _"If you had met those creatures before Rose, you would have never forgotten it trust me... and for sure you wouldn't like to meet them here in the middle of night..."_

 _"Still... I don't understand one thing..."_

 _"What thing?"_

 _"What did those beings want from me? They seemed to be running into my direction like were following after me... How did they know I was there..."_

 _"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all. They were looking for me, not you."_

 _"So what you're saying is the entire world revolves around you."_

 _"Sort of, yeah."_

The man grinned.

 _"You're full of it!"_

 _"Sort of, yeah."_

For a few minutes, they simply walked in silence. However, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence just this special type of it, which she liked. It would seem strange but somehow Rose also begin to like this crazy man... Soon they stood next to a small glade. Then he took out this ridiculous Sonic Screwdriver turning it in the direction of thick bush. The blue light appeared again and to her surprise the bushes started to move to the sides, showing a blue police box which apparently was hidden underneath them.

 _"Well... that's my place."_

The Doctor spoke up.

 _"Police box?"_

 _"Yeah what's so strange?"_

 _"The blue police box the middle of the wood... well, yeah that's not strange at all! So you are a police man?"_

 _"Nope! Why would I be?"_

 _"Because you have a police box?"_

She asked sarcastically.

 _"So?"_

 _"Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?"_

Rose was slowly losing patience. The man remained silent for a while. Then he glanced at Rose seriously and began in quiet, as though faraway voice.

 _"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it."_

He looked into Rose's eyes, grabbing her hand and continued. The strength of his gaze was really incredible... and these eyes... he wasn't much older than her, but they looked so old... so very, very old... and sad...

 _"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go… "_

Suddenly he dropped her hand. It fell limply.

 _"That's who I am."_

He finished. For a while Rose couldn't say a word. Besides, she had no idea how she could answer to... this... Finally, The Doctor started first.

 _"So, Rose... It seems, our paths are diverging here..."_

 _"I guess, they are..."_

 _"Right then... So... I'll be off. "_

The man said. Was he truly a bit embarrassed or it was only Rose's impression? She wanted to say something but before she decided what, he spoke up again.

 _"Unless..."_

 _"Unless what?"_

 _"... ah... I don't know, you could stay with me for this night... if you want... "_

 _"I meant... "_

He added quickly, seeing her face expression.

" _... you've said that have nowhere to go... And it's not safe here. I thought you could take some rest at my place. Maybe sleep a few hours... For sure it's much better, than outside..."_

" _Hold on... as I'm not quite sure whether I understand well... you suggest, I should stay the night in your BOX?"_

She asked with disbelief, not certain yet if she should rather laugh or cry...

 _"Yeah, what's so strange in it?"_

 _"Well... Don't you think it's not enough room in it for two persons? Even for one person to be honest..."_

 _"Oh believe me, it is!"_

He smirked. Now Rose was almost convinced - this man had to be mad...

 _"Alright then. But even assuming that you're right, what obviously is highly impossible but let's forget about it... so assuming that you're right, do you really think that I will go with a strange, man I just met to his police box and spend the whole night there?"_

 _"Yeah, why not?"_

 _"I won't bite you."_

The Doctor added merrily.

 _"Well... what a great solace! It's exactly what I was mostly afraid of - that you could bite me... How did you know?!"_

Rose answered with sarcasm.

 _"Okay, I get it. As you wish, you don't even know me... but you could come in, at least for a while."_

 _"Yeah sure... I'm already coming..."_

 _"I mean it! What is the worst that can happen? Look I'll go in first!"_

And not waiting for her answer he vanished behind the blue doors. For a moment, Rose stood still in front of the box wondering what now... _'Oh what are you wondering about, you stupid? Better run, before this weirdo will come back outside!'_ she told herself. However instead of it, she opened the doors going inside. And then... she just stagnated there, like a complete fool, looking around in awe... because, seriously! It was the last thing, she expected to see...


	42. Chapter 42 (Donna)

Difficult to believe how easily such a magical night can turn into a true nightmare... During the ball Donna felt like she was in the old fairy tales, which she read as a child. Probably, everyone knows the story: the Princess comes to the ball, where meets a Prince from her dreams. They fall deeply in love with each other and soon (after some complications, that are obviously defeated without any bigger problems) live happily ever after... Just in this case, the Prince from her dreams was a degraded knight (who, in addition was held in disrepute), they had met quite a long time before the ball and unfortunately, nothing indicated that their story would end happily...

Nevertheless, right now Donna worried much more about her little brother (who after recent events seemed completely broken down), than about her own happiness. Both she and Jack spent almost all of last night with him, trying to cheer him up in any possible way. However, it wasn't easy... It looked like, the only person who could help here was Rose. And Rose was already God knows where... Donna felt very concerned, because she had never seen John in such a bad condition. He hadn't say more than two or three sentences since the ball, which in his case was really worrying, because he usually talked all the time...

Before noon, Jack forced the Princess to get some rest, while he would look after John. At last she agreed, and as soon as she laid on the bed, fell asleep, deeper than ever. She slept like a child till the evening without any dreams. (Perhaps, thankfully ...) Then, suddenly as if on call, she woke up sitting on the bed. Not even a minute passed, when somebody knocked on the doors.

 _"Come in."_

She said in a sleepy voice, trying to resist a yawn. The doors slowly opened and she saw his dear face.

 _"Jack..."_

 _"Hello, My Princess."_

Jack smiled and as always, her foolish heart started pounding faster.

 _"Didn't I wake you up?"_

 _"I wasn't sleeping anymore... But you should have woken me up! Many hours ago..."_

 _"You needed this rest more than anyone..."_

He told her softly, in a voice filled with care. How could she be angry at him...?!

 _"You need it, too..."_

 _"I slept a few hours, don't worry."_

 _"And what about John then?"_

She asked unsteadily. It wasn't a great idea to live him alone at the moment...

 _"Don't bother your pretty head with it. "_

Jack smiled wider charmingly. Oooh why did he have to be so handsome?!

 _"Besides..."_

He continued.

 _"... there are more people, who care about our dear John. By the way, Kahlan has something for you."_

 _"Something for me?"_

Donna asked surprised. She had only met Kahlan yesterday and they didn't know each other very well, yet. However, she seemed to be very nice person. Rose wanted them all to spend whole day together to have a chance to get to know each other better... Rose... how could she left without a word? Honestly, Donna was a bit disappointed... of course, they had just met too, however they had talked a lot. And she had the impression, that Rose could became her true, closest friend. Contrary to appearances, they had so much in common... That's why, the Princess was sad because of Rose's departure. Not only, because she felt sorry for John but also because of her own reason...

 _"Yeah... From Rose."_

He added. _'From Rose?! Then, maybe she had felt about her in a similar way and didn't forget about her so easily...'_ rejoiced Donna.

 _"From Rose?"_

She asked aloud.

 _"Yep. Some message or letter... I'm not sure... Either way, I told Kahlan that you will come to her when you woke up."_

A shadow of hope arose in Donna's heart. However something was wrong - Jack looked worried...

 _"Jack, what is it? You look very concerned..."_

She asked disturbed by his sad face. If something had happened to John...

 _"Well... I have some bad news..."_

 _"Is it about John?"_

Donna didn't let to finish him.

 _"Well... it's connected with him, but nothing bad has happened to your little brother, if you want to know about it..."_

He explained with a smirk. _'As, if he could read in my mind.'_ \- she thought a little amused. _'Hopefully, not in all the matters...'_

 _"Which means?"_

 _"Which means... I came to say goodbye..."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _'To say goodbye'_ what the hell was he talking about?! He wanted to leave her? After all that had happened?

 _"Don't worry My Princess, not for long..."_

Jack looked very happy, seeing her vehement reaction.

 _"I meant... you are my protector, aren't you?"_

She desperately tried to save face.

 _"That's why I'll be back as soon as possible..."_

He smiled warmly.

 _"... however your brother became more lively and he decided to find his beloved, so I must go with him."_

That was new...

 _"Hold on a minute, I'm going with you two."_

 _"You're not. We all had a small discussion..."_

 _"Without me!"_

Donna cast him a scowl

 _"I had no heart to wake you up..."_

Uuuuh once again! Jack was so cute that she had to forgive him..

 _"Anyway, we decided that only the men are going."_

 _"Unanimously, as I suppose?"_

She asked ironically.

 _"Well... not precisely. But it's too big a danger, and here you will be safe with all the women."_

 _"But... don't you think that some woman should go with you? I mean... for Rose, to better understand her..."_

 _"I understand her very well."_

 _"Do you? You barely exchanged a sentence..."_

 _"Believe me, I exactly know how she feels right now. Not good enough. Not worth as much as somebody she loves... too bloody lowborn to be with their beloved person..."_

For a while Donna remained speechless. Could he mean... no he couldn't, impossible!

 _"W... what do you mean?"_

She finally managed to utter.

 _"I think, you know very well what I mean, my Princess..."_

Jack said it seriously, looking deeply into her eyes. Donna felt a weakness in the knees...

 _"And because, I cannot be sure whether I will see you again..."_

He continued.

 _"... now I'm going to do something very improper..."_

Donna wanted to say something. To shout aloud that if it's really so dangerous, then he's not going anywhere. But before she managed to decide what exactly wanted to tell him, all of sudden she found herself in Jack's arms sinking in the most wonderful kiss, which she could ever imagine. Way much better than the ones she read about in fairy tales!

 _"Goodbye My Princess."_

He said after a while, which seemed to last forever...

 _"I'll do everything in my powers to come back to you."_

And in a blink of an eye, he was gone. The Princess slowly opened her eyes and stood in the middle of the room, not being able to make a move. She still couldn't catch a deeper breath. Interesting, what would her little brother say if he saw her in this moment...


	43. Chapter 43 (Rose)

_"It's... it's bigger on the inside."_

This obvious remark was the first thing which came to Rose's mind, when she finally got back her ability to speak. The interior of unimposing wooden police box, turned out to be enormous and filled with strange lights, buttons and equipment.

 _"Is it? Really? I've never noticed..."_

Answered the weird Doctor, smiling sarcastically.

 _"Nevertheless, Rose..."_

He started.

 _"... now you rather have to admit that I am impressive, don't you? I bet you have never seen something like that."_

He grinned apparently very proud of himself. Rose thought about his words for a moment then answered.

 _"Nah... I've seen something quite similar in Gandalf's house. What is it? The condensing spell or something?"_

The Doctor looked really surprised and a bit... was it disappointment? As if he truly wanted to impress her...

 _"You've what? Wait a minute it's not any spell! And who in heavens is Gandalf?!"_

 _"A sorcerer. Very powerful one. And a friend of mine. Very dear to me..."_

For a while she escaped into her own memories. Wonderful memories of the time spent in Gandalf's valley. She was so happy there! More than ever before. More than ever could be in the future... Hard to believe, that it was only a few weeks ago... A few weeks which now seemed to be whole ages ago... Oh if she just had had a time machine, which could bring her back to these wondrous days! During their last talk, John said that it was a pity they didn't have enough time to find their own _'special place'_ but now Rose thought that maybe he was wrong. At this moment, she realized that to her it would always be in that tiny valley hidden from the world where for the first time in months she believed that could be happy again...

 _"Rose?"_

The Doctor's voice brought her back to Earth. He was looking at her carefully a little confused, probably waiting for some continuation...

 _" Yes sorry... What was I... of course - Gandalf! Then you haven't heard about him?"_

 _"Why would I hear about him?"_

 _"Because he's famous. Moreover,... I thought you should know him. While you are also some kind of magician..."_

 _"Me a Magician?!"_

Visibly he found this idea very funny, because he started to giggle.

 _"Yeah why not? You behave like them... and you have many, many strange things here... And come on! You even have a wand! Well... sort of and you call it Sonic Screwdriver (God knows why) but still..."_

 _"A wand? Interesting comparison, I must remember this."_

The Doctor gazed at her once again with a wide smile, seemingly really amused.

 _"However, as I've told you I'm not a sorcerer, just..."_

He started.

 _"The Doctor. Yeah, I know I know..."_

Rose finished the statement instead of him, already a little impatient.

 _"Whatever it means..."_

She added quieter. Then not being able to resist curiosity asked.

 _"So, how many rooms do you have here?"_

 _"Hmmm..."_

Doctor pondered it for a moment.

 _"Honestly, I have no idea. It changes from time to time..."_

 _"However..."_

He continued with his cheeky smile.

 _"...as you can see, there is enough room for two here, dear Rose."_

 _"Here you've got me, Doctor."_

She answered jokingly. Somehow she started to like this strange, and a little mad, man. At least his company helped her to forget about her own problems for some time...

 _"So... you want to stay here and you know... get some sleep or rest...?"_

Interesting thing is that this little insolent, self confident man could in one moment turn into such an insecure and embarrassed man, like some little lost boy...

 _"Well... I still know almost nothing about you..."_

To be honest, Rose was very curious who this mysterious man truly was. Because whether he wasn't any sorcerer (or complete bedlamite with a blue box bigger on the inside and a sonic screwdriver), then she had no clue whom he could be...

 _"What else you want to know?"_

 _"Anything... for example where are you from?"_

To her amazement, all of sudden his face changed entirely. The wide smile vanished without a trace. His eyes filled up with sadness and pain.

 _"Very, very far away..."_

 _"And your family? Friends? They all stayed there?"_

She wanted to know, trying to use this opportunity to learn something about him.

 _"They died. All of them... All of them are gone... There is no one else, only me..."_

His voice was very quiet and sounded empty. Rose glanced at him with sadness. Suddenly, she saw him in a different way. Perhaps the Doctor wasn't only a funny and a bit crazy weirdo but in reality just a very lonely, sad man who lost his way and reason to live. The same as she did, not so long ago...

After this confession somehow he became closer to her. Finally, she met somebody who could understand her pain.

 _"I'm very sorry Doctor, I didn't know... I know how it is..."_

Doctor looked at her with disbelief and even a bit of annoyance.

 _"How can you know? You have no idea what you are talking about..."_

He said rather sharply.

 _"Imagine that I do have idea!"_

Now Rose felt annoyed, too. How dared he...

 _"I also lost my all family and friends. My home was destroyed, my whole village burnt into the ash! So don't you dare to tell me that I don't know how it is! Because I know it very well, Doctor. Even too well..."_

She said breathlessly and cast him angry stare. Doctor was looking at her face completely shocked. It looked, that he hadn't expected what she said at all ... His whole anger and boldness immediately disappeared.

 _"Rose... I'm very sorry, I really am... "_

His voice was so different now!

 _"But you know how it is..."_

He continued delicately.

 _"...people always say that they can understand... they try to make you feel better even against your will. It's so irritating! Because the truth is that they know nothing. Absolutely nothing! I just thought, you were trying to do the same. Please forgive me... Will you forgive me?"_

Rose looked at man's face and saw that he really felt sorry. Oh how could she be angry at him for long?! In fact she could even understand why he behaved in such a way... Perhaps she herself would do the same...

 _"Of course I will forgive you"_

She smiled to him slightly. The Doctor smiled back, honestly happy of her answer. This strange, mysterious man... _' Who are you, Doctor? Who are you really?'_ Rose thought to herself. She knew only one thing: he must have been very, very lonely...

 _"Anyway..."_

She started, deciding it was high time to escape from this painful (for both of them) subject.

 _"... you are saying there are some more bedrooms here?"_

 _"Oh yes! I've already counted at least 10. I think you would like this one next to the swimming pool... "_

 _"Do you have a swimming pool, here?"_

 _"Oh yes! And the library... some of the books are literally not from this world, believe me!"_

Rose smiled wider, seeing his sudden enthusiasm.

 _"Well... now I must admit, it is a bit impressive..."_

She noticed with a smirk. The wide grin came back on man's face.

 _"I've told you!"_

 _"You know what... I think, that I could stay here for one night. I truly need some sleep..."_

 _"Really?"_

He gazed at her nicely surprised.

 _"Yeah... you were right. What's worst can happen?"_

 _"Besides..."_

She added.

 _"Come on! Library and swimming pool?! How could I not agree!? But seriously, tomorrow you must tell me something more about this magic box!"_

 _"Maybe, I will."_

He winked.

 _"Oh trust me, you will! I won't let you have much of a choice..."_

 _"If you say, so..."_

Doctor shrugged, laughing lightly.

 _"You won't be so bold tomorrow!"_

She joked, then continued.

 _"And now, strange Doctor will you show me what available rooms you've got here?"_

 _"As you wish, my lady! This way..."_

Rose smiled to herself and followed after him. Difficult to imagine that just a few hours ago she was completely broken down in her heart and soul. How wonderful that she met this man on her way. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea to stay here for a while and calmly reconsider everything once more. The Doctor wouldn't have anything against it, as it was easy to notice how much he needed some company. Who knows, maybe they could help each other out somehow. Life can be full of surprises like that...

When Rose saw all bedrooms (at least all the ones the Doctor had found at the moment) and she finally decided on one of them (this next to the swimming pool - he was right, wiseacre one!) she laid in the bed listening to the quiet, calming sound of water from the pool. On the night table there was a small vase. Before going to sleep, Rose put in there the small, blue flower. The blue rose, which John gave her before the ball. Before... before this whole nightmare had started again... dearest John... where was he now? Stupid question! Obviously in the castle. At this hour, probably lying in his soft bed and reading before the sleep... At least he's safe... _'Sweet dreams, my Prince... My, who would never be mine...'_ she said quietly and soon fell asleep. Interestingly, she wouldn't have slept so calmly had she known that the whole night John wasn't safe in his bed but in the dark, thick forest full of hidden dangers and enemies and that he was looking for her...


End file.
